Hors du temps : Light and Dark
by la-plume-du-temps
Summary: La vie, devenue paisible et tranquille, de Klaus et Céleste pourrait prendre une autre direction dans une autre ville... La Nouvelle-Orléans, plus précisément le Quartier Français, lieu où l'Hybride originel a des affaires à régler, pourrait bien leur jouer quelques tours et leur révéler quelques surprises... Suite de Resurrection.
1. Prologue : New-Orleans

Bonsoir !

Je suis de retour avec le tome 3 de **Hors du temps **intitulé **Light and Dark** !

Comme d'habitude, le prologue est court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Merci à tous ceux qui continueront à lire mon histoire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, l'écriture est l'une des choses qui comptent le plus à mes yeux et si ce que j'écris vous plait, j'en suis honorée ! :)

Réponses aux reviews de l'épilogue du tome 2 :

**immortelle42** : Coucou ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et ton soutien constant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**BeaRedApple** : Salut ! Encore merci pour tes reviews ^^ On en a finit avec Silas, maintenant nous partons ailleurs ;) Voici la suite !

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ^^ Tout le monde suppose que Céleste est enceinte mdr ! Je n'infirme ni ne confirme cette suggestion, tu vas connaitre la réponse en lisant ;) Le tome 3 est déjà écrit intégralement, du coup je suis au regret de te dire que Lena et Kol ne se sont pas rencontrés ! J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop... Voilà la suite ! :)

Merci à tous !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>

**Ceux de Céleste, Sarah, Lucie, Lena, Aurore, Fabien, Aléa, Luna, Nyx et bien d'autres proviennent de mon imagination et donc m'appartiennent.**

**Il est interdit de copier l'idée et les personnages créés.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos actes font de nous ce que nous sommes.<strong>

**Les êtres les plus meurtris se cachent toujours derrière un sourire…**

_Crazy or not… That kind of love never dies…_

**C****é****leste**

**Hors du temps** **:**

**Tome 3** **: ****Light and Dark...**

**Prologue : New-Orleans…**

La Nouvelle-Orléans. Belle ville, n'est-ce pas ? Et que dire du Vieux Carré… Ses bâtiments dans un style typique, sa culture, sa musique, son jazz, son vaudou… et son surnaturel. La magie et les vampires… Voilà ce dont parlent les guides aux touristes.

Bien entendu, ils prennent ça pour du folklore et des superstitions !

Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de les prévenir de ce qu'il s'y passe la nuit…

A la tomber de la nuit, les ombres sortent des ruelles, sautent des toits et remontent des caves. Un autre visage de la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Mais qui n'a qu'un seul visage ? Une ville est comme une personne. Plus ou moins agitée en fonction des humeurs et des évènements…

Une très belle ville, certes, mais qui cache son lot de surprise…

Les plus grands vampires y ont séjourné.

Les originels ont aidé à bâtir cette ville, s'y sont installés et y ont vécu pendant plus d'un siècle avant d'en être chassé par Mikael. Comme chaque endroit où ils ont vécu. Mais maintenant que le père originel est mort, peut-être que les choses peuvent changer ? La Nouvelle-Orléans avait toujours cette chose particulière qui les attirait… Ce brin de mystère qui vous rend avide d'histoire, cette puissance et cette énergie qui vous emmènes au-delà de la raison et vous rend ivre de fête et d'alcool.

Mais il y a toujours quelque chose caché dans l'ombre…

Les originels sont partis, alors il a fallut un autre roi. Ils l'avaient cru mort, mais ce dernier s'était emparé de leur pouvoir et en est devenu le maître. Maître de ce Quartier Français qui se déguise le jour et se dévoile la nuit.

Qui ne rêverait pas d'un tel pouvoir ?

Surtout cette idée d'avoir dérobé aux êtres les plus puissants ce joyau ?

Mais ce maître ignore que le véritable roi de cette ville va revenir accompagné d'une reine…

Et d'une toute nouvelle petite chose.

Une idée ?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue !<p>

Vous a-t-il plu ?

J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite, en tout cas le chapitre 1 sera posté la semaine prochaine !

Merci et à bientôt ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Holiday

Bonjour à tous !

On reprend les bonnes habitudes à poster tous les week-ends ;) Voici le premier chapitre de ce tome 3 !

**BeaRedApple** : Re-coucou ! Encore merci pour ta review ^^ Attends deux chapitres pour le son des trompettes mdr, on n'y est pas encore :P

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire ;)

**immortelle42** : Ahah merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ;P Ca me fait très plaisir ^^ Voici la suite :)

**OCaane** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! :)

**Elina** : Mdr merci ! ^^ Contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! ;) Voilà la suite !

C'est une rentrée en force lol ! Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien, les favoris et les followers, ça me va droit au cœur !

Merci également à PresidenteCo, ma correctrice et grande amie ! ;)

**Information **à ne pas manquer si ça vous intéresse : J'ai ouvert une page facebook, dont le lien est sur mon profil, où je posterai des petits extraits des prochains chapitres peut-être des spoilers.

Encore merci à tous ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Holiday…<span>**

En début d'après-midi, le soleil réchauffait sa peau de ses rayons, la faisant luire, si bien qu'elle aurait pu s'apparenter à une… étoile. Céleste finit par se redresser au bout d'une heure de détente, observant l'océan turquoise et son infinité dans son mayo-de-bain bleu foncé. Une vague un peu plus turbulente que la précédente la fit se lever de surprise de l'avant du yacht. « On a peur de l'imprévue ?

Elle se tourna d'un air vexé vers le jeune homme qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle après être sorti de l'habitacle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas _transport maritime_.

- Après plus d'une semaine passée sur le yacht tu n'y es pas encore habitué, ma sirène ? Tu me surprendras toujours ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Klaus ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Une remarque purement innocente, se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- Toi ? Innocent ? Laisses-moi rire ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Doucement ! Je ne fais que plaisanter, assura-t-il avec un sourire en s'installant sur un des sièges à l'avant du yacht.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu adores plaisanter ! Railla-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Dis-moi, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Sarah ?

- Et ça recommence… Non, mais je suis certain que Luna va _très bien_ !

- Hein ? Non, c'était seulement pour savoir comment mon amie allait.

- Laquelle d'amie ? La sorcière à mon service ou ta louve sous sa garde ? C'est la quatrième fois que tu me le demandes aujourd'hui !

- La quatrième ? S'étonna-t-elle. Désolée… Je suis un peu plus… protectrice ces derniers temps.

- Toute cette histoire avec Silas est terminée depuis au moins sept mois, il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

- Mais je sais bien et je n'y pense jamais ! C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… Grogna-t-elle contre elle-même.

- Tu aurais dû demander à Lucie, elle t'aurait répondu avant que nous partions de la France pour l'océan Atlantique.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Et tu… tu as eu des nouvelles de Jessica ?

- Etant donné qu'elle nous a assuré qu'on n'entendrait plus parler d'elle, aucunement, trésor ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, juste pour savoir… Par curiosité.

Flashback :

Nova Scottia, il y a sept mois :

La blonde la fixait avec incompréhension, tandis que l'étoile haussa les sourcils avant d'observer la lune. « Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle est ta fin.

- Mais elle est mon cœur.

Jessica plissa légèrement les yeux, mais secoua la tête en prenant un objet dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Céleste.

- L'ancre.

- Une pierre gravée ? Une ancre ? J'ai du mal à comprendre…

- Cette pierre permet le passage entre le monde réel et l'Autre côté. C'est par là que toutes créatures passent une fois morte.

- Et… j'imagine que Silas en a besoin pour ramener Amara de l'Autre côté ?

- C'est exact. Je ne devrai pas t'en parler…

Jessica paraissait étonnée d'avoir une telle conversation, quoique un peu troublée et finalement attristée. Sous la curiosité de la brune, la sorcière fixa son ventre, et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est… un truc de sorcière. Comme un pressentiment… Tu…

- Jessica ? L'appela Silas en la coupant dans sa réplique.

- Je… Bégaya-t-elle en se détachant de l'attention qu'elle portait au ventre de l'étoile. J'arrive !

- Eh ! S'écria Céleste. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse que le silence.

Fin.

Céleste sortit de ses songes en sentant une bourrasque d'air se lever, et reporta son attention sur la mer. Elle n'avait jamais raconté ce souvenir à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Niklaus.

- Tu veux aller te baigner ? Lui proposa l'Hybride en se relevant avant de lui tendre la main.

- Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle en l'attrapant.

Klaus l'a fit tourner comme s'ils dansaient et se rapprocha de la petite rambarde en métal brillant du yacht. Il retira son tee-shirt puis observa avec amusement son étoile, qui plongea à l'eau sans attendre. Lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, l'originel plongea à son tour. Lorsqu'il atteint à son tour la surface, l'étoile esquissa un sourire.

- Jamais tu ne m'attendras pour sauter à l'eau, on dirait ! Fit-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, un air prédateur sur le visage.

- Tu ne m'attends toujours pas au réveil le matin.

- Au début, si ! Assura l'Hybride en l'enlaçant de ses bras.

- Parce que tu croyais à cette idée _d'un pauvre petit esprit fragilisé_ dans ma tête ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- De temps à autre je reste avec toi !

- Pour pouvoir faire une activité… Comment tu disais, déjà ? Ah oui ! _Enrichissante _!

- Tu ne t'en ais jamais plainte, contra-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Dommage… Susurra-t-il sans la quitter de son regard bleu-gris envoutant.

L'étoile lui servit un sourire narquois, puis plongea rapidement la tête sous l'eau pour se libérer de son étreinte. Elle ne remonta pas à la surface et nagea jusque dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Etant dans un des endroits les moins profonds, l'étoile ne tarda pas à trouver le fond. Quelques poissons y nageaient entre les algues et les coraux, plus colorés les uns que les autres, de la couleur la plus simple à la plus extravagante. Un véritable rêve de variété en tout genre. Elle se posa sur le sable grossier tout en créant une vague de mouvement nerveux parmi les espèces marines, mais resta immobile ce qui en soulagea la plupart. Quel drôle de chose qu'était l'océan… L'eau était l'un des éléments les plus imposants et les plus destructeurs, mais ses habitants n'en étaient pas moins peureux et effrayé… Enfin, tout dépendait de l'espèce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Céleste finit par remonter à la surface. Elle fronça les sourcils en contemplant l'absence de vie.

- Klaus ?

Rien. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'attire vers le fond par les pieds. Elle se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau, maintenu fermement par deux mains qui remontèrent jusqu'à sa taille. Elles la tournèrent face à son assaillant, qui lui adressait son célèbre sourire prédateur. L'étoile lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avec un air renfrogné, mais senti aussitôt la coque du yacht dans son dos. Klaus la plaqua de tout son long sur le transport en se collant à elle, l'observant avec un regard qui pourrait faire bouillir l'océan entier. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, ne la quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux. Ses cheveux noirs tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête, à l'image d'une sirène qui aurait ensorcelée le plus dangereux des prédateurs. L'Hybride remarqua avec curiosité le sourire malicieux et joueur qui s'étirait sur le visage de sa belle. Il en fit abstraction, et alors qu'il allait l'embrassé, l'originel fut repoussé par un puissant cours d'eau qui passa entre eux. Céleste se propulsa à la surface, puis s'aida de l'océan pour sauter jusqu'à atteindre la bordure du yacht avec ses mains. Elle se hissa à l'intérieur, puis observa Klaus avec moquerie, qui remontait à la surface.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Très ! Sourit-elle avec amusement.

Elle détourna son regard quelques secondes pour s'empêcher de rire, puis donna son air le plus faussement innocent.

- On a envie de jouer, à ce que je vois ? Lança Klaus en nageant jusqu'à l'échelle.

- De jouer ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Klaus monta sur le yacht et s'approcha d'elle avant de l'enlacer de ses bras. L'eau de l'océan ruisselait sur son torse sous les yeux envoutés de l'étoile. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque la sonnerie de son portable les interrompit. L'Hybride ferma les yeux avec agacement, mais l'ignora et approcha son visage du sien.

- Attends, et si c'était important ? Le stoppa-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

- Eh bien l'importance attendra !

- Mais s'il y avait un problème ?

- Céleste… Soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? D'accord, ricana-t-elle.

- Merci… Chuchota-t-il avant de plonger passionnément sur ses lèvres.

L'étoile se laissa aller au baiser, oubliant le portable qui avait lui aussi finit par se taire. Klaus allait approfondir leur étreinte lorsque, malheureusement pour lui et son humeur, l'objet de son cauchemar éveillé sonna à nouveau. Il s'écarta de l'étoile à vitesse vampirique et attrapa son portable en grognant :

- Quoi ?! J'espère pour toi cher frère que tu as une très bonne raison pour nous déranger…

_- Heureux de t'entendre à nouveau, Niklaus. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Céleste !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Elijah ?!

_- Tout d'abord demander de vos nouvelles et pourquoi pas savoir quand vous rentrerez de vos vacances._

- Nous avons fait Chicago avant de partir pour Paris et Londres, mais sommes loin d'avoir terminé notre voyage ! Pourquoi cette question ? L'interrogea-t-il avec impatience.

_- Te souviens-tu de l'affaire des sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Les bruits à ce sujet continus toujours._

- Je m'occuperai de ces sorcières quand j'aurais finit ce que j'ai commencé là où je me trouve en ce moment même, assura-t-il d'une voix froide, sans quitter de son regard brûlant la belle étoile à quelques mètres de lui, qui scrutait l'océan.

_- Et où te trouves-tu ?_

- Pour recevoir une visite surprise de Kol ou Rebekah, ou même de toi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas tes affaires, mon frère !

_- Soit ! Mais il faudrait régler cette affaire au plus vite avant que ces rumeurs deviennent incontrôlables._

- Tiens donc ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cette chère Katerina. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? J'imagine que tu n'aurais pas commis l'imprudence de la faire séjourner au manoir de Mystic Falls, n'est-ce pas, Elijah ?

_- Laisses-la en dehors de ça, mon frère. Tu as promis de la laisser tranquille si elle ne mettait pas son nez dans tes affaires…_

- Donc cela veut dire qu'elle y vit. J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne s'approchera en aucun cas de ce qui m'appartient, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de reconsidérer ma promesse… Cracha-t-il.

_- Niklaus, elle n'a rien fait de tout ce dont tu l'accuses ! J'espère que vous serez de retour avant la fin de la semaine. En revoir, mon frère._

- Elijah, le salua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

L'originel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer son désarroi, et s'assit lourdement sur un siège en essayant de se calmer. Céleste l'observa avant d'aller s'installer à côté de lui.

- Je déteste cette Petrova, maugréa-t-il.

- Ton frère est bien avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu leur en veux à tout les deux.

- Elle ne fait que le manipuler et lui se laisse faire… Maugréa-t-il. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les Petrova.

- Laisses-moi deviner… Dans ta tête d'Hybride paranoïaque, tu t'imagines que Katherine essai de le monter contre toi ? C'est ton frère ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille !

- Détrompes-toi ! Ricana-t-il nerveusement. Elijah m'a déjà trahi il y a bien longtemps…

L'originel semblait être prit d'une bouffée d'hésitation, mais finit par placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, laissant son souvenir apparaitre aux yeux de l'étoile…

Flashback :

Village du Nouveau-Monde, 1013 :

Niklaus en avait plus qu'assez. Il en voulait au monde entier. Humain, il était déjà rejeté. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu vampire… Henrik était mort par sa faute. Son côté sombre s'exacerbait, il avait envie de faire mal autant qu'il avait souffert de la perte de son plus jeune frère. Il faisait nuit et la forêt était calme, pas un seul bruit ne résonnait à part celui des créatures des bois. Ainsi que le rythme des pas d'une jeune fille de son village. _Quelle erreur…_ Songea-t-il en l'observant. Ses yeux devinrent noirs charbon et des veines saillirent sur son visage. Elle avançait sans s'apercevoir de sa présence, fredonnant un air inconnu. Soudainement, par un excès de rage, il lui sauta au cou. Son sang chaud coulait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se débattait. Puis, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne criait pas, alors qu'il lui déchiquetait sauvagement la gorge. Elle ne bougeait plus, restant molle dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber morte à ses pieds. Jamais il n'avait encore tué. C'est alors qu'une douleur lancinante se propagea dans son corps, à travers ses veines, à mesure que ses os se brisaient. Il finit à genou, criant de douleur sans que la souffrance ne cesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, la peur s'était insinué dans son cœur en même temps que la douleur. « Niklaus ! L'appela Elijah en arrivant en courant avec Mikael.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ?! Articula-t-il sous la douleur.

Mikael retint son frère avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa position.

- Non, non ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Non !

- Père ! Ca fait mal ! Gémit Niklaus alors que son père ne bougeait pas.

- C'est une bête, une abomination, déclara-t-il en fixant le jeune homme avec froideur et dégoût.

Ses os avaient cessé de se briser, laissant place à un grognement animal. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune ambré et des crocs pointus avaient pris place dans sa mâchoire. Il était devenu loup à l'instant même où cette fille avait soufflé son dernier soupir, où la vie avait quitté son corps. Mikael et Elijah l'attrapèrent de force, avant de l'emmener jusqu'à une clairière. Esther s'y trouvait, jetant des herbes dans un grand feu, dont les flammes s'étiraient jusqu'au ciel sombre. Dans l'esprit de la sorcière, il fallait qu'elle répare l'erreur de son infidélité en emprisonnant le côté loup de son _propre_ fils. Le cœur de l'Hybride battait à toute allure, alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'échapper des mains de Mikael. Son père commença à l'attacher contre des planches en bois avec des chaînes, face au feu, non sans mal pour retenir le jeune homme. Il avait déjà réussi à lui attacher un poignet, mais ne pouvait en faire de même avec l'autre.

- Elijah ! Elijah ! Maintiens-le ! Lui ordonna Mikael.

- Mon frère ! S'il te plaît… Le supplia Niklaus. Ne les laisse pas me faire ça… !

L'Hybride ne revenait pas de cette situation. L'erreur de sa mère allait lui arracher une partie de lui… Son frère se tenait derrière Mikael, désappointé et confus, immobile.

- Fais-le, garçon ! Maintenant ! Clama fermement le père des originels.

Elijah finit par céder, aidant Mikael à tenir son petit frère. Niklaus se débattait mais rien n'y faisait. Son père finit par réussir à l'attacher complètement, et s'écarta de celui qu'il avait toujours traité comme un moins que rien. Elijah resta en face de son frère, les yeux dans les siens, sans savoir qui écouter.

- Aides-moi… » Le supplia de nouveau Niklaus. Mais il ne fit rien. Il resta immobile pendant tout le reste de la nuit, et assista, impuissant, au sortilège de leur mère, sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers son frère, qui hurlait de lui venir en aide.

Fin.

Des sentiments de confusion et de douleur traversèrent le cœur de l'étoile, tout comme l'Hybride qui n'avait encore jamais montré cette scène à qui que ce soit. Dégoût, haine, colère, désarroi, tristesse… _Comment ?_

- Je… Je suis désolée, je… Souffla Céleste alors que Klaus retirait ses mains.

- Personne ne le savait mis à part Mikael, Esther et Elijah jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça c'était passé quelques jours après nos transformations en vampire. Ce soir là, Mikael m'avait battu juste avant de me pousser hors du village, simplement parce que je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre de mes flèches ce cerf en début de matinée… Je n'avais pas pu manger de la journée. J'avais tellement faim… De sang et de vengeance… Mikael avait comprit à ce moment là que je n'étais pas son fils.

L'étoile pressa son épaule contre celle de Klaus.

- Comment peut-on faire endurer ça… Et Esther, elle a fait ça pour se faire pardonner d'un homme qui n'était autre qu'un monstre, sans même penser à ta douleur. Je crois bien que si elle était devant moi, là, maintenant, je lui arracherai le cœur… Finit-elle par marmonner.

- Et moi je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre. Je t'en sers un ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, enfermant à nouveau dans un coin de sa tête les souvenirs douloureux liés à son humanité.

- Avec plaisir.

L'Hybride hocha la tête et se dirigea en silence vers l'habitacle du yacht, constitué d'un salon, d'une cuisine, de deux chambres ainsi que d'une salle-de-bain. Elle l'observa avancer, le regard posé sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur son omoplate droite, et sentit son cœur se serrer. L'étoile le suivit sans pouvoir se sortir cette histoire de la tête.

- Céleste, j'arrive à sentir ta pitié… Lui rétorqua-t-il.

L'immortelle s'excusa en secouant la tête. Il y a quelques mois, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais ressentir de la _pitié_ l'un pour l'autre, en ayant tout deux horreur. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas oublier sa confidence, mais s'obligea à paraitre naturelle.

- Et donc, quand devrons-nous rentrer ? L'interrogea-t-elle pour changer de discussion en s'installant sur le canapé.

- Je ne comptais pas écouter mon frère, trésor. Il a beau être l'aîné de cette famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'écouterai.

- Mais cette affaire à l'air importante. Et tu ne m'as pas encore emmené visiter ce fameux Quartier Français, dont les membres surnaturels du monde entier ne cessent de parler !

- Le temps que l'on passera là-bas est indéterminée, donc tu comprendras que je veuille profiter de mon temps libre avant de m'occuper de ça.

- Certes, mais je pense que cette affaire pourrait se conclure d'une façon plus amusante si j'y participai ! Comme par exemple en allant là-bas avec toi et faire peur aux sorcières… J'adore faire peur. Ca me manque, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, alors qu'il lui tendait un verre d'alcool avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il l'observa tout en réfléchissant à la question, songeant que cela lui permettrait de faire deux choses en même temps.

- Nous pourrions passer une semaine comme un an à régler cette affaire, tu en es consciente ?

- Parfaitement.

- Très bien. Nous rentrerons à Mystic Falls dès demain et préparerons nos affaires pour y aller le plus tôt possible.

- Merci… » Lui sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser. L'originel en profita et posa son verre avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Il l'attira à lui en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, et la seconde d'après Céleste se retrouva sur ses genoux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration haletait de plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher davantage, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser plus vif et langoureux. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Klaus ne se lève en la maintenant contre son corps, et disparaisse en direction de leur chambre. Une fois arrivée, il l'allongea directement sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement dans le cou. Ils continuèrent pendant le restant de l'après-midi, profitant de leur moment seul à seul avant de devoir reprendre contact avec la réalité, de l'autre côté de l'océan…

Céleste se réveilla doucement dans deux bras chauds. Elle lui était de dos, mais réussi à tourner suffisamment la tête pour voir que Klaus dormait encore. L'étoile se retira lentement de ses bras en emportant le drap blanc avec elle, faisant son maximum pour ne pas le réveiller. Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle avait réussi ! Céleste s'enroula le tissu autour du corps, puis sorti de la chambre pour se diriger à l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà nuit. Une douce brise venait soulever ses cheveux, alors que son regard se tournait directement vers la lune. Pleine et blanche, lumineuse comme le soleil et luisante comme une étoile. Le ciel sombre était dégagé et laissé s'exposer les constellations, alors qu'en contrebas l'océan ondulait tranquillement. La jeune femme alla au devant du bateau, et s'installa en laissant ses pieds pendre par-dessus bord. Elle observa l'horizon calme tout en inspirant l'air frais que lui apportait la brise. Naturellement, même étrangement, l'étoile découvrit son ventre et passa doucement ses doigts dessus. « Tu regrettes ? Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

L'étoile tourna la tête vers Klaus avec incompréhension.

- Regretter quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, habillé seulement d'un boxer, et s'assit à ses côtés avant de perdre son regard sur l'horizon.

- Regretter le fait que tu ne pourras avoir d'enfant ni tout ce que tu aurais pu vouloir avant en restant à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Depuis le début de notre relation, je t'ai observé et… je me demandai si, comme tu en as la capacité, tu ne regrettais pas de ne pas pouvoir enfanter si tu es avec moi. Ai-je tort de me poser ces questions ? Demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers les siens.

- Klaus, la seule chose que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin des temps c'est le fait de ne pas avoir pu te connaitre plus tôt. Est-ce que ma réponse te suffit ?

L'originel détourna son regard et se racla la gorge.

- Je n'aurai pas dû te le demander. C'est… Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de vivre de cette façon.

- En couple ? Et moi que crois-tu ? Lorsqu'Aléa était encore de ce monde, elle m'aidait à me calmer quand je n'arrivai plus à contrôler ma colère et donc mon instinct. Je me suis toujours disputée avec Lena et j'ai toujours été douce avec Aurore. Je peux parfois être lunatique et devenir plus violente que je ne le voudrai. Alors imagine moi, une immortelle qui comme toi a fait souffrir et qui se retrouve en couple avec celui qu'elle avait voulu tué. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te parait bizarre ?

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! Ricana-t-il. Tiens, en parlant du fait que tu avais voulu me tuer. Je suis ravi que tu ne le veuille plus, car tu aurais été déçue !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Trésor, je suis immortel. Tu n'aurais pas réussi !

- Tu me sous-estimes, là !

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ton petit slogan, se moqua-t-il.

L'étoile lui lança un regard noir avec une mine offusquée, mais garda son calme et retourna à la contemplation de l'océan en serrant la mâchoire. Klaus observait sa réaction avec amusement en silence, puis fixa à son tour l'horizon, en gardant son sourire en coin de lèvres.

- Tu es irrécupérable… Soupira Céleste sans quitter l'eau des yeux.

- Personne n'est parfait, répondit l'Hybride en étirant davantage son sourire.

La jolie brune tourna son regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, puis finit par rire en croisant ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle secoua la tête en direction de l'océan, puis vers le ciel avec un sourire.

- Ok ! Céda-t-elle en se relevant. Tu as gagné pour ce soir. Moi, je vais me recoucher !

- Déjà ? Quel dommage… Soupira-t-il avec un air faussement déçu.

- Oui ! _Déjà !_ Bonne nuit, l'Hybride !

- Bonne nuit, mon étoile… Murmura-t-il en la fixant de son regard de glace. Au faite ! Crois-tu réellement que tu aurais pu sortir du lit sans me réveiller ?

L'étoile du feu secoua la tête en partant vers la cabine du yacht, marmonnant tout bas son mécontentement et son agacement.

- J'ai entendu, mon cœur !

- Je m'en contre fou ! » Grogna-t-elle. Klaus ricana légèrement avant de se lever à son tour, quelque peu déçu que leurs vacances se finissent plus tôt que prévu. Le lendemain, ils devront retourner en Amérique, et plus précisément à Mystic Falls, là où les vampires avaient été soulagés de leur départ. Lui aussi avait été plus que ravi de ne plus les voir !

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais ce n'est que le début après tout ;)<p>

Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments Kleste ?

De l'interruption d'Elijah ?

Du flashback ? J'ai retranscrit celui filmé de The Originals, du moins j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu mdr.

Vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre c'est le retour à Mystic Falls !

J'espère que celui-ci vous à plu, et je vous dis à bientôt et bonne semaine ! ;)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Resumption

Bonsoir à tous !

Je poste le chapitre 2 plus tôt car je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir le temps demain, donc le voici ! ^^

**BeaRedApple** : Coucou ! :) Merci pour ta review ! Klaus est rancunier, même s'il ne tuera pas Katherine (à moins qu'il la voit) il ne l'apprécie pas pour autant lol ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le flashback, perso en regardant l'épisode de TO j'avais presque envie de pleurer mdr !

**LauraNyra** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je suis contente qui le couple te plaise toujours, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! ;)

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis rassurée d'avoir bien su écrire ce flashback, et tout comme toi je déteste voir Klaus souffrir ! J'aime aussi beaucoup le Kalijah, j'aurai personnellement voulu que ce couple dure, mais bon, on n'y peut rien ! ^^

Merci à tout les lecteurs, également à ceux qui restent cachés dans l'ombre ! Je sais que l'obscurité est attrayante, mais les reviews aussi ! ;P

**Information :** La même que la semaine dernière, j'ai ouvert un compte Facebook dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Resumption…<span>**

Céleste s'étira de tout son long, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à cause d'un ennui profond dû à leur retour de vacances. « Quelle chose cruelle que la reprise d'une vie normale… Soupira-t-elle.

Klaus, assit au siège conducteur dans son éternel 4x4 noir, gara la voiture devant le manoir avant de se tourner vers elle.

- C'est toi qui à insisté !

- Pour aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pas à Mystic Falls…

L'originel ne répondit rien, sortant rapidement de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Le ciel de ce milieu d'après-midi était dégagé, le soleil éclatant, bien qu'une légère brise rafraichissait la ville. Klaus referma la porte derrière elle et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Ils marchèrent l'instant d'après ensemble vers l'entrée du grand manoir. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Rebekah et une furie grise, qui sauta sur l'étoile. Cette dernière se retrouva accroupit sur le sol, attaquée par les coups de langue d'une certaine louve.

- Luna ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Ricana la jolie brune avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, Nik, on ne salut pas sa petite sœur ?

- Rebekah, tu n'as pas changé ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire exagéré.

- C'est ça ! Je m'en fiche ! Salut, Céleste.

La désignée se redressa avant d'avancer vers la blonde, la louve sur les talons, et l'enlaça avec un sourire.

- Contentes de te voir, Bekah ! Fit-elle en s'écartant. Tu as l'air en forme ! C'est le fait de sortir avec Matt qui te fait cet effet là ?

- C'est le fait de voir d'autres têtes que celle de mon empoté de frère qui me pourrit mes journées et de mon petit-ami j'écoute-toujours-mes-amis-d'enfance-même-si-c'est-problématique-pour-notre-couple, claqua-t-elle.

- Oh… Pour le frère j'imagine que tu parles de Kol, et pour le petit-ami je suppose que tu t'es récemment disputée avec Matt ?

- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle d'une voix sarcastique. J'ai l'impression que mon frère Nik, ici présent, a jeté sur moi une malédiction qui atteint mon bonheur à chaque fois que je suis en couple !

- Tu te l'es jetée toi-même cette malédiction, petite sœur ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu choisis toujours les mauvais hommes.

- Va te faire voir, Nik ! Cracha-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Klaus perdit son sourire et l'observa d'un air mauvais.

- Baisses d'un ton avec moi, Rebekah. Je ne suis pas un bébé vampire contrairement à ton barman, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

- Je fais ce qui me chante et tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter de cette façon !

- Ok ! Intervint Céleste. On respire, et on se calme. Klaus ? Et si on allait à l'intérieur ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'étoile se mit en face de l'Hybride et enroula son bras autour du sien avant de le tirer pour l'obliger à avancer. Luna, préférant garder sa capacité auditive, trottina jusqu'au bois pour laisser les immortels entre eux. L'originel n'avait pas quitté sa sœur des yeux avant d'entrer dans la demeure, se laissant diriger vers le salon où le cadet de la famille les y attendait.

- Hey ! Ma belle-sœur préférée ! S'exclama Kol en les voyant.

- Salut, Kol ! Le salua Céleste avec un sourire.

- T'as croisé Rebekah pour tirer cette tête là, frangin ? Lança-t-il à Klaus. Elle est comme ça depuis trois jours et j'en souffre… Je me demande si Elijah est parti à cause d'elle ce matin…

- Où est-il allé ? Demanda l'Hybride en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faire un tour hors de la ville pour soi-disant régler des affaires ! Mais je suis persuadé que c'était pour trouver un endroit autre qu'ici où loger Katherine. Il sera de retour avant le dîner de ce soir, je présume. Elle aussi j'ai dû la supporter, même si je ne la voyais qu'une fois toutes les semaines ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque je l'ai vu dans la cuisine un matin ! Commença-t-il à rire. Elle a eu la peur de sa vie lorsque je l'ai menacé de t'appeler…

- J'aurai apprécié ce moment, cher frère ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser nous devons défaire et refaire les valises.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu emmenais cette jolie créature à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? J'ai comme un souvenir… C'est pas là-bas où tu m'avais daguer par excès de colère ? Demanda-t-il avec une fausse réflexion.

- Navré mais tu parlais trop, petit frère ! Sourit Klaus avec sarcasme.

- Tiens donc ! » Les deux originels se lancèrent des regards mauvais sous l'agacement de l'étoile, qui se pinça le nez avant de sortir seule du salon. Etait-ce l'idée de revenir plus tôt que prévu qui irritait Klaus plus que d'habitude ? Céleste se dirigea vers l'étage puis directement vers leur chambre, se jetant pratiquement sur le grand lit en baldaquin. Elle se positionna sur le dos, et songea aux évènements de ces quelques mois…

Du côté de Mystic Falls, Luna était restée sous la garde de Sarah le temps de leurs vacances, et s'était finalement habituée aux Mikaelson. Son amie Coline s'était rapprochée de Stefan, qui lui ne cessait ses disputes avec Elena. Cette dernière, qui avait choisi Damon (restait à savoir si le choix était définitif…), fournissait à Klaus une poche de sang par mois pour sa création d'hybride en échange de leur _tranquillité_. Bonnie sortait toujours avec Jérémy, rien n'avait changé pour eux, et l'étoile commençait à trouver ça ennuyeux… Caroline et Tyler étaient au bord de la rupture après des mois de disputes, ce qui faisait sourire Céleste à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de la tension entre eux, car tout le monde l'avait comprit, elle détestait Tyler. Pour ce qui était de la nouvelle du jour : Matt et Rebekah étaient en froid, Céleste espérait que cela allait s'arranger entre eux. La blonde avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter maintenant qu'elle pouvait vivre sa vie en paix. Elijah avait hébergé Katherine depuis leur départ, ce dont Céleste était au courant depuis le début, mais n'avait dit mot à son compagnon. Quoi d'autre… Finn et Sage étaient partis pour l'Europe après neuf cents ans éloignés l'un de l'autre, quand à Jessica, l'étoile n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Conrad, son informateur, n'avait donné que très peu de signe de vie. Sans doute avait-il décidé de se dégager de son contrôle et fuir… Du côté de la France, sa jument Nyx vivait toujours des jours paisibles dans son près, alors que Lena vivait toujours à la villa. L'étoile des foudres recevait de temps à autre la visite d'Aurore, qui leur donnait régulièrement des nouvelles par message ou appel téléphonique. Fabien avait pardonné à Lucie ses mensonges sur le surnaturel après la perte de leur enfant, ce dont l'étoile était persuadée être responsable. Au lieu de s'éloigner comme certaines personnes l'auraient fait, ils s'étaient soudés et vivaient une vie de famille aussi normale que cela puisse être lorsque l'on est une sorcière. Leur fils Nathan murissait plus vite qu'il ne grandissait, et comme l'avait pressenti Céleste, l'enfant commençait déjà la magie à son jeune âge. Rien que ça en seulement sept mois de vacances !

L'étoile redressa la tête en entendant Klaus rentrer dans la chambre. L'originel était suivit de trois hybrides, qui déposèrent leur valises avant de prendre congé. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, étendant son bras en signe d'invitation. Céleste se cala contre son torse en fermant les yeux. « Nous partirons demain avant le lever du soleil, ainsi peut-être serons-nous à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant la tomber de la nuit. Mes hybrides resteront ici, ils seront plus utiles à Mystic Falls pour surveiller la joyeuse petite bande du double.

- Au vu de cette histoire de sorcières, Elijah ne devrait-il pas partir avec nous ?

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Et les autres ?

- J'ai comme la mauvaise impression que Kol viendra avec Elijah, tout comme Rebekah qui fuira sa petite vie d'humaine, finit-il avec dédain.

- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il que ta sœur aime quelqu'un ? Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle souhaite !

- Ma sœur est insouciante et a le don de créer les ennuis. Tout comme Kol au passage.

L'étoile roula des yeux puis se redressa légèrement avant de rouler sur lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

- Te mettre en face de moi va-t-il devenir une habitude ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca te déranges, peut-être ?

- Dans un lit, songer à tourner la situation à mon avantage fait que cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, ma douce, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas ! Déclara-t-elle en se levant rapidement du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira-t-il.

- Les valises ! Je dois ranger ce que je n'emporte pas et prendre ce qui me sera nécessaire, précisa l'étoile en se dirigeant vers le dressing.

- Soit, souffla l'Hybride en se levant lui aussi.

- J'imagine qu'étant en été, là-bas ce sera un véritable four ? Lui demanda Céleste depuis la pièce adjacente.

- C'est exact, mon cœur.

- Génial, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à trier les vêtements ! » L'Hybride esquissa un sourire et entra à son tour dans le dressing. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans leur chambre, s'organisant pour ne pas être prit de court lors de leur voyage à durée indéterminée.

La musique résonnait entre les murs du salon, sur laquelle Céleste et Rebekah se défoulaient avec amusement pour passer le temps. La nuit était déjà tombée, et tous avaient finit de manger depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les deux immortelles dansaient en riant, heureuses de s'être retrouvée après des mois. Seulement, le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps, tout le monde le sait ! « Eh bien ! Que de talent, ici ! Lança Kol en entrant dans la pièce.

- Dégages, Kol ! Cracha la blonde.

- C'était Céleste que je complimentais, naturellement ! Se moqua-t-il.

Klaus et Elijah entrèrent à leur tour peu après lui. Le cadet Mikaelson reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de l'Hybride.

- Eh ! Râla-t-il.

Klaus ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'assoir sur le canapé, bientôt suivit de l'étoile qui s'installa à ses côtés. Elijah prit un des fauteuils à l'instar de Rebekah, alors que Kol se jeta nonchalamment sur le canapé à côté de Céleste.

- Vires ! Grogna l'Hybride.

- Je n'ai pas envie, _navré_ !

- Ca suffit, tout les deux ! On dirait des gamins… Maugréa leur sœur.

Les deux frères ne se quittaient pas pour autant des yeux, alors qu'entre eux, Céleste plaça sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

- Dites-nous, Céleste, commença Elijah pour détendre la situation. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

- Très bien, merci Elijah ! Sourit-elle.

- Klaus m'a dit que vous aviez commencé par Chicago ?

- J'adore cette ville ! Intervint Rebekah. C'est là-bas même où nous y avons fait la connaissance de l'ancien Stefan. Il était beaucoup plus amusant avant.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait un véritable massacre !

- En effet, et c'était un bon ami en ce temps là, affirma Klaus. Dommage qu'il se soit rangé du côté des agneaux.

- Jolie métaphore pour le Grand Méchant Loup ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Merci, trésor.

- Comment as-tu trouvé la ville ? Demanda Rebekah. J'imagine que Klaus t'a emmené dans les meilleurs bars ?

- En effet. Cette ville est géniale ! J'y suis déjà allée, seulement c'était dans les années 70.

- Et Paris alors ?

- J'ai déjà vu la Tour Eiffel, mais je dois avouer que le coup de l'hôtel juste en face à rendu le moment meilleur que dans mes souvenirs ! Et votre demeure à Londres est à couper le souffle ! Elle date du XIIIème siècle ?

- C'est exact et nous en sommes plutôt fiers, assura Elijah. Je pense que vous apprécierez aussi la Nouvelle-Orléans !

- J'y ai mit les pieds avant que les humains le fassent, mais je dois avouée être curieuse de savoir à quoi cela ressemble à présent.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir si nous voulons nous réveiller tôt, déclara l'Hybride.

- Bonne idée, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Lança l'étoile en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la sortie la seconde suivante, Klaus aux côtés de l'immortelle.

- Je sais conduire, merci pour ta confiance ! Ironisa l'originel.

- Je n'ai pas remit en cause ta façon de conduire, mais le fait que les accidents arrivent à tout le monde !

- Sauf que je ne suis pas _tout le monde_, trésor.

- Prétentieux… Tu es trop sûr de toi, l'Hybride !

- Je suis réaliste. » La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre et se couchèrent aussitôt, n'ayant pas le temps, s'ils voulaient dormir, de faire… eh bien… autre chose !

_Des murmures incompréhensibles… « Viens… Viens… Suis-nous… » Ils chuchotaient mais Céleste n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De quoi pouvaient bien parler les morts ? Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le néant, mais les bruits étaient bien là. Qu'était-elle sensée comprendre ?_

L'étoile ouvrit les yeux d'une traite en sentant quelqu'un la pousser pour la réveillée, découvrant Klaus à ses côtés. « Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant. On se réveille, maintenant ! Déclara-t-il avant de partir dans le dressing.

L'Hybride était déjà habillé, revenant vers elle avec un short noir et un tee-shirt rouge sang dans les mains, qu'il lança sur le lit.

- Habilles-toi, on part dans un quart d'heure.

- Mm… Soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour ne pas être fatigué le matin…

- L'expérience. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que toi tu es autant de mal.

- On va dire qu'i peine une quinzaine d'année je vivais plus la nuit que la journée et que je m'y étais parfaitement habituée…

A la fin de sa phrase, Klaus tira sur les draps pour la découvrir.

- Eh ! S'écria-t-elle en sursautant.

- Maintenant debout, l'animal nocturne ! Sinon compte sur moi pour te réveiller rapidement.

- Ca dépend ta façon de faire. Je pourrai avoir quelques précisions ?

- Seulement que ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Debout !

- Argh… Grogna-t-elle en se redressant. Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Ai-je déjà affirmé l'être ?

L'étoile balança ses pieds hors du lit après lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Elle attrapa les vêtements que Klaus lui avait jeté, avant de se trainer jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. L'originel, lui, s'installa sur le canapé pour l'attendre, la regardant avec un sourire.

- Arrêtes… Grogna-t-elle.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De te moquer ! Râla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Toi le matin tu es réveillé, mais moi non !

- Quelle susceptibilité, dis-moi ! » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air amusé. La jolie brune soupira en entrant dans la salle-de-bain, et referma la porte en la claquant. De là où il était, Klaus pouvait l'entendre marmonner son mécontentement. Non, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur certains matins ! Voilà pourquoi il essayait de la laisser dormir le plus tardivement possible la plupart du temps… Mais ayant de la route à faire, l'Hybride espérait que son étoile dormirait tranquillement dans la voiture au lieu de lui lancer des flammes en pleine face.

« Envois-moi un message quand t'es arrivée là-bas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Coline. Je ne risque rien ! Ricana l'étoile du haut de ses talons avant d'enlacer son amie, pour ensuite se tourner vers le vampire à côté d'elle. Ne la laisse pas tomber, Stefan ! Sinon je m'occuperai de ton cas.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu protégeais d'arraches pieds tes amis ! Mais rassures-toi, je ne comptais pas me conduire comme un abruti ! Sourit le vampire.

- Y'a intérêt !

Les trois immortels discutaient devant le manoir des Mikaelson, en compagnie de Caroline et Bonnie, et furent rejoint par Klaus quelques instants plus tard. Ce dernier semblait énervé, agacé de retarder leur départ par des salutations inutiles. _Quant c'est pas la famille, c'est ses amis…_ Pensa-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

**« Mojo Fix » de Martin Harley.**

- Bon, je trouve _très_ _charmant_ vos adieux mais il serait temps qu'on parte. _Maintenant_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid en direction des vampires.

- En revoir tout le monde ! Soupira Céleste.

- Bonne chance ! Lui lança Bonnie.

- Et donnes-nous de tes nouvelles ! Rappela Caroline.

- Ne vous en faites pas, à la prochaine ! Leur répondit l'étoile en avançant vers le 4x4.

Comme à son habitude, Klaus lui ouvrit la portière et la referma une fois qu'elle fut installée, puis prit place sur le siège conducteur.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il à l'étoile en allumant le contact.

- Plus que jamais.

- Alors en route…

L'originel fit marche arrière, puis roula en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans sous le soleil levant, qui jetait ses rayons de feu à travers l'obscurité du ciel. En partant maintenant, ils avaient des chances d'arriver en milieu ou fin d'après-midi si la circulation s'y prêtait. L'étoile tourna le regard vers la vitre, puis laissa s'échapper un soupir. Elle aurait voulu emmener Luna avec eux, seulement elle préférait d'abord connaitre la ville. Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle en calant sa tête contre la vitre, le visage tourné vers le ciel, puis observa le changement que le soleil opérait. La lune disparaissait petit à petit, les étoiles à sa suite, pour laisser place à une voûte orangé aux nuances bleues pâles. _En revoir ciel de Mystic Falls. Bonjour celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans !_ Songea-t-elle. La Nouvelle-Orléans. Belle ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques heures plus tard, le paysage ne cessait de défiler, se modifiant de ville en ville sans pour autant changer radicalement. Les immeubles, les façades des bars, les restaurants… Rien de bien extraordinaire ! Ils étaient toujours en Amérique, cela n'avait pas changé, toujours en voiture, ça non plus, et Céleste dormait vautrée contre la vitre, encore aucun changement depuis leur départ. Rien de nouveau ni de perturbant, seulement le silence brisé par la radio dans la voiture. Klaus n'était pas fatigué, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil à l'étoile. Il tapotait parfois légèrement le volant pour accompagner la musique de Martin Harley, sans pour autant arriver à s'enlever de la tête l'appréhension bien cacher qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de retourner dans cette ville. Il en avait été chassé par Mikael après y avoir vécu pendant plus de deux siècles, et y avait perdu son pouvoir gagné lorsqu'il avait participé à la création de la ville… Tout ça par la faute de Mikael. Cet homme avait toujours eu le don de créer la destruction sur son passage… Klaus secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et augmenta le volume de la radio, réveillant Céleste par la même occasion. « On est arrivé ? L'interrogea l'étoile en se redressant sur son siège.

- Pas encore, mais on ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tu veux que je prenne ta place ?

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit-il simplement sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Très bien… J'ai horreur des voyages en voiture… Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'as fait que de dormir, lui fit-il remarqué.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai horreur des voyages en voiture… J'en ai mare de dormir sans arrêt ! J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais, l'extérieur, toutes les odeurs qu'il y a dehors… Je vais exploser, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Pas dans ma voiture, trésor.

L'étoile lui lança un regard noir.

- Je plaisante ! Dans tout les cas, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que nous sommes arrivés à destination.

Céleste se tourna rapidement vers la vitre, y découvrant avec un sourire satisfait la célèbre ville de Louisiane.

- Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ma douce… »

La Nouvelle-Orléans. Avec ses bâtiments uniques, ses bars, ses musiciens et ses guides touristiques… Sans oublié son surnaturel.

_Welcome to the New-Orleans…_

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien... Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Encore une fois il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "consistant" ^^

Qu'avez-vous pensé du Kleste ? De Rebekah, Kol et Elijah ? De tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Impatient d'atterrir à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Welcome Home

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, en attendant voici le chapitre 3 ;)

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ;) Contente que tu aimes Luna ^^ Pour les voix, il va falloir attendre deux chapitres pour le découvrir ;) Voici la suite !

**mimi34** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Les deux tomes d'affilés, ça a dû te prendre vachement de temps ! Je te laisse lire la suite :)

Merci à tous, ainsi qu'à ma correctrice Colin(e) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Welcome Home…<span>**

« C'est incroyable… Souffla Céleste, en s'arrêtant enfin au milieu d'une rue bondée d'humains.

Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle et Klaus étaient arrivés en milieu d'après-midi, et avaient ainsi eu le temps de se détendre de leur voyage.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Et toute cette musique… On devrait s'y installer ! Ricana-t-elle. C'est le paradis pour le surnaturel.

- En quelque sorte. Lorsque nous y vivions, le maire de la ville était au courant de notre _situation_, et collaborait en échange de _don_ d'argent.

- Tiens donc. Même lors des siècles passés les dirigeants se laissaient corrompre par les vampires ?

- Les humains feraient tout pour une poignée d'argent, c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé même en plusieurs siècles.

- Je ne vais pas te contredire.

- Tu as faim ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

- Le restaurant français au coin de la rue. Puis après nous visiterons le Vieux Carré. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je suis contente de t'avoir sous la main ! Tu peux être utile, en fin de compte. » Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. L'originel lui sourit légèrement, profitant du son de son rire avant de se diriger entre les passants. Il repéra quelques véritables sorcières parmi les imposteurs, et songea à ne pas omettre de leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie… Il était là pour régler des affaires, après tout.

Céleste observait chaque recoin qui s'offrait à sa vue aiguisée, ne loupant pas le moindre mètre carré de cette incroyable ville en cette fin d'après-midi. L'originel à ses côtés la regardait faire avec amusement, appréciant lui faire découvrir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visité. L'étoile n'avait vu pareille ville. Ils atteignirent finalement une place sur Chartres Street, entre la cathédrale Saint-Louis et le parc historique Jackson Square, où des _voyantes_ servaient leur folklore aux touristes. « Les fausses ne sont mêmes pas crédibles… Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de l'originel après s'être rapproché de lui.

- Les touristes semblent apprécier ! Tiens… Regarde la femme, là-bas.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'une humaine d'une quarantaine d'années, la peau noire, assise en face d'un homme qui observait avec attention des bibelots posés sur la petite table entre eux.

- Sorcière, sourit Céleste.

- Et si on allait lui demander de lire notre avenir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malveillant. Quelques informations ne seraient pas de trop…

Céleste ricana légèrement, appréhendant avec plaisir leur face à face avec la sorcière. Les deux immortels se dirigèrent naturellement vers elle. Cette dernière s'étonna en apercevant l'Hybride les interrompre et relever d'une main l'humain en face d'elle.

- Vous devriez partir, dit-il à l'homme en l'hypnotisant avant de le relâcher.

- Je devrai partir, répéta-t-il avant d'obéir mécaniquement.

Klaus s'installa nonchalamment à sa place, alors que la sorcière se leva à son tour avec un air choqué sur le visage. Elle sursauta en sentant deux mains plaquées sur ses épaules la rassoir aussitôt. Céleste se décala sur sa droite avant de se placer aux côtés de l'originel, découvrant des yeux couleur ciel à la femme.

- Bonjour Madame, lui lança Klaus. Un tout dernier client ?

- Partez, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Non, alors ça ce n'était pas particulièrement gentil. Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes. Une créature mi-vampire mi-bête. Vous êtes l'Hybride.

- En réalité je suis l'Hybride originel, mais c'est une longue histoire que je garde pour plus tard. Je vous présente Céleste. Ma compagne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Sur un autre ton, dit-il d'une voix glaciale avec un regard noir avant de reprendre son attitude posée. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. D'une sorcière. Peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider à la trouver ? Jane-Anne Deveraux.

- Navrée, ça ne me dit rien.

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, un air sérieux et menaçant sur le visage.

- Vous ne me ferez pas avaler vos tissus de mensonge. Je vais vous dire une chose. Je sais que vous êtes une vraie sorcière, la seule noyée dans cette foule d'imposteurs. Alors arrêtez de me raconter des salades, je m'emporte facilement ! Lui assura-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des immortels ! Je respecte les règles du vampire.

- Les règles ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'enfreins pas les règles imposées par Marcel, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.

- Marcel… Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et dites-moi… Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où je pourrai trouver ce _Marcel_ ?

La sorcière haussa légèrement le menton, mais répondit finalement :

- Dans la Maison Bourbon.

- Tiens donc… Souffla-t-il en pleine réflexion, le visage vide d'émotion.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda l'étoile en se tournant légèrement pour le regarder attentivement.

- Oh que oui je le connais…

**Flashback :**

**Nouvel-Orléans, 1820 :**

Niklaus avait tué l'amant de sa sœur, Emil, et marchait actuellement en la compagnie de sa fratrie pour assister à l'enterrement. _Un de plus, un de moins… _Songea-t-il. Les cris de douleur d'un jeune garçon le tirèrent de ses pensées, lui faisant arrêter la marche du cortège funéraire et tourner son regard vers sa droite. Là, un homme blanc à cheval donnait des coups de fouet à un enfant métis sans la moindre raison. L'originel avait déjà entendu parler du bâtard que le maire avait eu avec une de ses esclaves. Il ne pouvait que s'identifier à lui en repensant à Mikael le battant comme un animal. Le jeune garçon, roué de coup par l'esclavagiste, finit par ramasser une pomme et le lança avec habilité sur son geôlier. Le fruit l'atteint brutalement à l'épaule droite, alors que sa main droite tenait le fouet, ce qui rendit l'homme d'autant plus désagréable et par la même occasion furieux. L'esclavagiste tourna en l'air son arme en cuir avec un air méprisant sur la figure. Le garçon se recroquevilla sur le sol en attendant avec appréhension le coup douloureux qui l'attendait, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger autant qu'il le pouvait. Niklaus avait observé la scène, et par un geste naturel et vampirique, il attrapa une pomme au sol et l'envoya avec puissance sur la tête du geôlier. Ce dernier tomba de son cheval, mort, du sang coulant d'une blessure au milieu de son front. Le jeune garçon baissa ses bras en observant le cadavre non loin de lui, et tourna la tête vers Niklaus avec incompréhension, alors que lui demanda tout en s'approchant de lui d'une vive démarche : « Quel est ton nom ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Ma mère ne voulait pas m'en donner avant mes dix ans, au cas où la fièvre me tuerait. Mais elle l'a pris elle.

L'originel le considéra quelques secondes et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Tu es un survivant. Et les survivants ont besoin de nom, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme avant de plisser légèrement les yeux par réflexion. Pourquoi pas Marcellus ?

- Marcellus ? Répéta l'enfant.

- Cela vient de Mars, le dieu de la guerre. Et cela veut dire petit guerrier. »Ajouta-t-il en se redressant avec un air amical sur le visage. L'Hybride lui tendit la main, main que Marcellus attrapa au bout de quelques secondes. Le garçon se releva à son tour avec son aide avant de lui sourire avec gratitude, mimique que l'originel lui rendit.

Ce fut là la rencontre la plus importante dans la vie de l'originel…

**Fin.**

- Et pour cause, continua-t-il en sortant de ses souvenirs. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé.

L'étoile entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis la referma au bout de quelques instants.

- Je crois bien que des retrouvailles s'imposent, finit-il en se relevant de sa chaise. Si vous voyez Jane-Anne, même si vous ne vous enrôlez pas dans les affaires des immortels, dites-lui que je suis ici et que je la cherche.

La sorcière serra la mâchoire sans quitter le regard dure de l'Hybride, puis sursauta au crissement venant du contact entre une petite boule en cristal et une griffe au bout de l'index de l'étoile.

- Passez une bonne fin de journée . » Sourit-elle avec un air narquois. Les deux immortels partirent ensuite en direction de la Maison Bourbon, laissant une sorcière un peu perdue derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent devant le club de jazz qui faisait également office de bar en seulement quelques minutes, percevant de l'extérieur les cris d'un publique ravi et la voix d'un homme. Ce dernier chantait « How you like me now » de The Heavy, sa voix laissant transparaitre de la joie et un soupçon de prétention. « J'aime bien cette chanson, fit l'étoile en tendant l'oreille.

- Reste ici, je ne veux pas d'autres vampires dans ce bar que ceux qui y sont déjà.

Sur ce, Klaus entra. L'étoile resta seule à l'extérieur, prêtant à la fois attention à ce qu'il se passait dedans et dehors pour ne rien louper. A l'écoute des voix, Céleste pouvait affirmer que le jeune homme qui avait chanté quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait être le fameux Marcel. Les deux immortels avaient l'air content de se voir, et partirent discuter à l'étage alors que le soleil laissait rapidement place à la lune. Mais son moment d'écoute dû s'interrompre lorsque la jeune femme aperçut deux vampires se diriger tout droit vers le bâtiment. Elle se plaça en face de la porte avec un air confiant, observant les deux nouveaux venus avec un sourire. A l'instant où ils la contournèrent sans manquer de la bousculer, la jolie brune se racla la gorge, vexée, attisant leur curiosité. Ils se placèrent face à elle après avoir reculé de quelques pas, l'observant avec intérêt, pensant sûrement qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine ignorante.

- Navrée, mais ce bar est fermé pour le moment. Trouvez-vous en un autre.

- On n'est pas débile, il est ouvert ce bar et Marcel y est. Vires de notre chemin, la menaça le premier vampire.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- On a été clair, non ? Pesta le second. Vire !

- Vous devriez fermer ce qui vous sert de bouche si vous ne voulez pas que je vous arrache la langue… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit pendant sa réplique. A l'odeur, l'étoile pouvait facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de Klaus et du dénommé Marcel.

- Tout doux avec les menaces, mon cœur ! Entendit-elle l'Hybride lui dire avec un ton amusé.

Céleste ne quittait pas des yeux les deux idiots qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus des deux hommes, le dos droit et la tête haute, et finit par cracher :

- Premièrement, lorsqu'un homme croise une femme il se doit de faire preuve de respect à son égard ! Ca s'appelle la _galanterie_. Et je suis _très_ portée sur le respect. Ensuite, lorsque quelqu'un vous parle _gentiment_, il serait plus logique que vous lui répondiez sur un ton _égal_ ! Sauf dans le cas où, bien sûr, la personne en face de vous est plus jeune et en l'occurrence en obligation de vous montrez du respect. Ce qui _n'est pas_ le votre car je suis plus âgée que vos_ deux gueules réunies_. Et enfin, lorsque vous croisez une personne et que vous ne connaissez pas son espèce, il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour vos deux _misérables_ _vies_ que vous preniez une créature dangereuse pour un humain ! _Car la créature en question pourrait se vexer !_ Ah ! Une dernière petite chose… On ne bouscule pas quelqu'un, ou plutôt, on ne me bouscule pas _moi !_ _Clair ?!_ Voilà quelques leçons de conduite que vous feriez mieux d'enregistrer si par miracle vous possédez un cerveau.

Céleste leur fit un sourire sublimement surfait, puis se racla la gorge pour reprendre son air calme, avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes dans son dos. Klaus avait l'air satisfait de la scène, quant à l'homme métis à côté de lui, il l'observait avec curiosité.

- Marcel, laisses-moi te présenter Céleste. Céleste, voici Marcel.

- Enchanté, dit le vampire en inclinant galamment la tête.

- De même. Désolée pour ce petit emportement, le trajet en voiture me met un peu à cran, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Aucun souci, vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne à propos de ces _lignes de conduite_. Mes marcheurs de nuit ont tendance à être parfois un peu rustres avec les étrangers.

- _Marcheurs de nuit_ ?

- Les vampires qui n'ont pas de bague de jour. Mes amis sont les seuls à en posséder.

- Va m'attendre à la voiture, lui demanda Klaus.

L'étoile plissa les yeux en observant l'Hybride d'un air mauvais, mais se renfrogna et commença à faire demi-tour.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Lui lança Marcel.

- Perspicace, mais j'aime le mystère ! Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle continua son chemin, espérant ne pas se perdre dans cette ville qui lui était inconnue. Les deux hommes dans son dos n'avaient pas bougé, et observaient toujours l'étoile faire son trajet.

- Une vraie fleur sauvage, dis-moi ! S'exclama Marcel. Je pari qu'elle aurait pu tuer mes hommes en publique !

- Un certain caractère de feu, sourit Klaus.

- Le grand Niklaus Mikaelson s'est finalement laisser prendre dans le piège des sentiments ?

L'originel lui lança un regard noir.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Marcel ! Le prévint-il.

- Je plaisante ! Détends-toi, l'ami, lui assura le vampire en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et pour ce qui est de Jane-Anne ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où je pourrai la trouver.

- Jane-Anne… Pourquoi tiens-tu à la voir ?

- C'est une affaire entre elle et moi. Rien d'important.

Marcel le considéra un instant, avant de revêtir un sourire satisfait.

- Rejoins-moi ici dans dix minutes. La fête va commencer ! » Lui dit-il avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bar. Qu'était-il sensé comprendre ? Et puis après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il y serait donc dans dix minutes. En attendant, l'originel commença à marcher dans la même direction que son étoile il y a quelques minutes. Il longea la rue et finit par retrouver Céleste, allonger sur le toit de la voiture pour regarder les étoiles. Cette vue le fit sourire, amusé par l'indifférence de la jeune femme face aux passants étonnés. Klaus s'approcha du 4x4 en silence, s'arrêtant à un pas du véhicule. « On s'occupe ?

- Tu m'as demandé de partir, je suis partie, je m'occupe silencieusement mais saches qu'à partir de demain j'arrête.

- Les anciennes habitudes, hein ? Je me doutais bien que ton côté obéissant était dû au fait que tu ne connais pas cette ville.

L'étoile tourna un regard outré vers lui.

- Si je te dérangeais avant fallait me le dire, je serais partie ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu es très susceptible, c'est dernier temps ! Pas qu'au réveil ! Remarqua-t-il en levant les sourcils. Tu peux descendre, trésor ?

Céleste roula des yeux, mais se redressa au bout de quelques secondes avant de se placer au bord du toit et de se laisser glisser au sol en face de l'Hybride.

- Marcel m'a donné rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Il nous a réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel royal, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Nous irons donc à cette adresse, lui indiqua-t-il en lui donnant un papier. Tu peux prendre ma voiture et y aller maintenant si tu le souhaites.

- Je vais éviter de prendre le risque de me perdre, je préfère t'attendre, fit-elle en lisant l'écriture avant de ranger la feuille dans sa poche.

- Je suis certain que tu aimeras le terrain.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Surprise, mon étoile. » Lui répondit l'originel avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour les effleurer légèrement. Il la fixa de ses yeux de glace, lui provoquant un frisson qui parcourut son corps, avant de finalement l'embrasser avec intensité. La jolie brune ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, fourrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, alors que lui collait son corps au sien. Au moment de se séparer, l'Hybride attrapa sa main pour y déposer un baiser brûlant sur la paume, et disparut dans la foule. Céleste soupira d'ennui, puis colla son dos à la voiture. Elle observa les alentours, puis, ne sachant dans combien de temps l'originel reviendrait, elle décida de partir à la découverte des expositions dans la rue où elle se trouvait.

Tandis qu'elle avançait, son regard se baladait sur tout ce qu'il y avait à porté de vue. La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes devant un groupe de musicien, découvrant ainsi des sons nouveaux pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle souriait de satisfaction en continuant son chemin entre les touristes, qui regardaient les natifs de la ville et leurs activités en prenant des photographies. Ils s'y plaisaient autant qu'elle. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette ville ? Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, des questions commençaient déjà à tourner dans sa tête. Où était Klaus à ce moment là ? Alors profondément encrée dans ses pensées, l'étoile percuta une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés par une pince. « Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où je marchai.

- Y'a pas de mal ! On dirait que vous attendez quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un… Enfin pardon, ça ne me regarde pas. Zèle de psychologie.

- Vous êtes psy ? Demanda l'étoile en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, mais je fais des études sur le comportement humain.

- Ce qui explique pas mal de chose. _Camille_, c'est bien ça ? Fit-elle en regardant le prénom inscrit sur le badge de sa veste.

- Vous vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas l'accent.

- Je suis française à l'origine.

- Je comprends maintenant ! Camille est bien mon prénom, mais je préfère que les gens m'appellent Cami.

- Très bien, Cami. Je m'appelle Céleste.

- Enchanté ! Alors, vous attendez quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Rassurez-vous ! De toute façon je m'ennuyais, assura-t-elle en commençant à marcher. J'attends quelqu'un.

- Oh… Un petit ami qui a prit la fuite ?

- Non, il a un rendez-vous et je l'attends.

- A mon avis, vous êtes trop indulgente ! Vous savez avec qui il a rendez-vous, au moins ?

- Bien sûr, je ne me fais aucun souci. C'est juste que le temps passe trop lentement… Soupira Céleste.

- Relation fusionnelle ?

- On peut dire ça, sourit-elle. Alors, Cami. Étant donné que je suis curieuse de nature… Pourquoi la psychologie ?

- Je voudrai comprendre les gens. Je pense que quelqu'un ne naît pas mauvais, et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont fait me tourner vers cette spécialité. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui le fait devenir…

- Les actes, les rejets, l'expérience, la maltraitance, la pauvreté… la perte d'un être cher. Tant de choses qui font des gens des mauvaises personnes en ce monde. C'est noble de vouloir les comprendre.

- Wow, vous avez l'air plus jeune que moi mais semblez avoir plus de connaissance sur la vie que tout les gens que je connais ! On peut se tutoyer ?

L'étoile rit à sa réplique.

- Certaines choses nous échappent, Cami. Un jour peut-être tu verras la face cachée du monde.

La blonde fronça les sourcils devant l'air mystérieux de la jeune femme.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?

Céleste se crispa, devenant soudainement distante.

- Pardon, ce n'est pas mes affaires…

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut que j'y aille !

L'étoile venait d'apercevoir Klaus dans une ruelle, qui l'observait patiemment en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

- A une autre fois !

- Bonne soirée ! Lui sourit la mortelle.

Céleste s'éloigna rapidement d'elle pour rejoindre l'Hybride, disparaissant de la vue de l'humaine alors qu'ils partirent dans l'ombre du Quartier Français. Klaus avait l'air énervé, ce que la jolie brune arrivait jusqu'à sentir dans l'atmosphère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda l'étoile au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Il l'a tué. Voilà ce qui c'est passé, gronda-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient dans une des rues vides de la ville.

- Quant tu dis : _il l'a tué_, tu ne parles tout de même pas de Jane-Anne, rassures-moi ?

Le silence de l'originel répondit à sa question.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?!

- Il avait apparemment besoin de remettre les sorcières du quartier en place… Pesta-t-il. Une mise en garde contre celles qui utiliseraient la magie.

- Une sorcière qui ne devrait pas utiliser la magie ? C'est quoi encore cette stupidité ?!

- Il les a sous son contrôle, il sait lorsque l'une d'entre elles utilise la magie et je veux savoir comment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une rue sombre et déserte, dont le bâtiment le plus proche subi les conséquences de la colère de l'Hybride. Klaus cogna jusqu'à en avoir assez, énervé par la tuerie de Marcel alors que son ancien protégé savait qu'il devait parler à cette sorcière.

- Comment ose-t-il… Grogna-t-il en arrêtant de se défouler sur la brique rougie par son propre sang. Comment ose-t-il me faire ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant finalement vers elle. Et bien sûr, il m'a fait suivre par deux vampires un peu plus tôt ! Je leur ai tendu une embuscade et les ai menacés pour qu'ils arrêtent de me prendre en filature, ces crétins !

- Il n'aurait pas dû…

- Oh que non ! Ricana-t-il cyniquement avant d'aller s'assoir sur un banc pour se calmer. J'ai planté mes crocs dans la gorge de l'un de ses chiens juste devant ses yeux alors qu'il criait haut et fort être le roi du quartier…

L'étoile s'installa à ses côtés sans l'interrompre.

- Cette ville était la mienne avant. Et pendant mon absence, Marcel a obtenu tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut. Le pouvoir, la loyauté, une famille…

- Mais tu m'as moi, le coupa-t-elle avec un léger sourire pour tenter de détendre l'originel. Et je te serai éternellement loyale.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, scrutant ses yeux de feu avec un air plus paisible, levant une main pour effleurer sa joue.

- Mais je t'ai toi, répéta-t-il avec douceur sans la quitter des yeux.

Il finit par regarder en face de lui après quelques secondes, les coudes sur les genoux et un air sérieux et déterminé sur le visage.

- Je l'ai façonné à mon image et il m'a surpassé. Je veux ce qu'il a. Ca me revient. Je veux être roi…

- Et je t'aiderai. »

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p>

Je ne sais pas vous, mais lire ce chapitre me fait entendre du jazz et des trompettes ! (A moins que je ne sois simplement folle, c'est aussi une possibilité...) ;P

Ceux qui regardent The Originals ont dû reconnaitre certaines scènes, notamment le flashback. Vous parait-il bien retranscrit ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé du Kleste ? De Marcel ? La rencontre Céleste/Cami ?

L'extrait que j'avais posté sur Facebook était une partie de cette rencontre. Dans la série, je ne suis pas _vraiment très_ fan de Cami, donc elle peut paraitre un peu différente dans ma fic dans le sens où j'essaie de faire d'elle un personnage que j'apprécie.

Voilà voilà !

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : First Day

Bonsoir !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

**mimi34** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ J'assume pleinement ma folie et tout mes défauts lol ;) Cami est plutôt "rare" dans ce tome, mais dans le suivant (eh oui, y en a encore deux après celui-là mdr) on l'a voit plus souvent. J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic, et n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer une petite review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : First Day…<strong>

Pas de cauchemar ni de murmure pendant la nuit. Rien. A croire que la ville avait des effets bénéfiques ! L'étoile se réveilla lentement dans son nouveau lit, mais resta allongée en sentant la chaleur de cette belle matinée commencée à l'étouffer. La température de la Nouvelle-Orléans était bien loin de celle de Mystic Falls ! Surtout dans le bayou… Effectivement, la grande et sublime demeure dans laquelle Klaus et Céleste résidaient se trouvait dans un coin proche du bayou, pas trop éloigné de la ville, afin d'avoir une certaine tranquillité. L'Hybride lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la demeure du gouverneur de la région au XVIIIème siècle, rénovée depuis mais gardant tout de même son ancien charme. La façade blanche comportait de grandes colonnes ainsi qu'un porche tout en longueur, alors que derrière la maison se trouvait une piscine au sol et une grande terrasse. Il y avait trois étages, plusieurs chambres et un nombre incalculable de pièces, ainsi que, aux dires de l'originel, des passages secrets. L'étoile aurait bien visité la maison entière si la chaleur n'était pas telle dans les environs de onze heure. Et oui. Ce fut le choc lorsqu'elle aperçut l'heure affichée sur le réveil. Pourquoi Klaus ne la réveillait-il jamais ? Céleste plaqua ses mains sur son visage en soupirant, puis finit par se lever du grand lit aux draps blancs. Elle lissa sa nuisette blanche et enfila un peignoir fin, puis sorti de la pièce en appréciant la fraicheur du sol sous ses pieds nus. L'étoile vagabonda des escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, s'y prit une tasse de café déjà préparé, et se dirigea en direction des bruits de voix. Klaus discutait au téléphone, debout, regardant à travers l'une des fenêtres du salon. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si notre sœur est excessive ! Débrouilles-toi sans moi, j'ai des choses à faire que j'estime plus importantes ! … Fais comme tu veux ! Que m'importe. … Si l'envie t'en prend ! … Je dois te laisser.

Sur ce, l'originel raccrocha et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme à l'entrée du salon.

- Bien dormi ?

- Cette maison est un véritable four ! Il faut vraiment que je me réveille de bonne heure si je veux réussir à m'acclimater… Marmonna-t-elle en marchant vers le canapé.

- Je ferai vérifier la climatisation, lui dit-il en allant s'assoir à son tour sur un fauteuil.

- Je veux bien, oui.

L'originel lui fit un clin d'œil qui eu le don de faire fondre son cœur dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était pour baisser la température. Elle avait déjà assez chaud comme ça, il n'allait pas non plus en rajouter ! Klaus le remarqua, mais se contenta de sourire d'amusement avant de poursuivre :

- Nous irons rendre une visite à une sorcière du nom de Sophie Deveraux dans une demi-heure. Je veux savoir ce que sa sœur me voulait.

- On ira manger en ville ?

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

- Super ! Laisses-moi me réveiller un peu et m'habiller d'abord… Souffla-t-elle en approchant la tasse de ses lèvres.

Céleste allait boire lorsqu'une mauvaise odeur lui percuta les narines. Elle fronça simplement les sourcils et continua son action, avant de grimacer terriblement après une courte gorgée, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avec un air de dégoût.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'en sais rien… C'est moi ou ce café a un horrible goût ? Il est dégueulasse…

- Et bien je suis ravi de ne pas en avoir bu une seule gorgée.

- Quelle compassion ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pu… Oh… Une véritable infection ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant rapidement.

La jeune femme marcha en direction de la cuisine, où elle déposa la tasse dans l'évier avant de recracher le liquide. Elle attrapa un torchon et le garda sur sa bouche, alors que son compagnon entrait dans la cuisine.

- Il vient d'où ce café… ? L'interrogea-t-elle à travers le tissu.

- J'ai fait envoyer une domestique en ville pour faire quelques courses ce matin.

- Renvoi-la ! Il doit être périmé, c'est pas possible… Marmonna-t-elle dans le chiffon avant de marcher à vive allure pour sortir de la cuisine.

Elle manqua de bousculer l'originel mais continua son chemin de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à même courir vers les toilettes les plus proches. La jolie brune y vomit la totalité de son estomac, mais l'odeur et le goût du café était comme incrusté dans son nez et sa bouche. Un véritable cauchemar… Céleste retourna à vitesse étoile à la cuisine, où Klaus savourait un verre de sang debout, appuyé contre l'îlot central. Elle attrapa un verre dans un placard qu'elle remplit d'eau du robinet, avant d'en boire pour se débarrasser du goût. En vain. La jeune femme posa le verre et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle prit une bouteille de lait, dont elle en avala directement quelques gorgées sous l'inquiétude de l'Hybride.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils levés.

L'étoile se retourna vers lui avec un regard ambré et un grognement animal, puis marcha rapidement dans sa direction avant de laisser apparaitre des crocs dans sa mâchoire. Elle lui attrapa la nuque et le mordit à la base du cou, attisant davantage l'étonnement du jeune homme qui se crispa légèrement sous la surprise.

- Non pas que ça ne me plaît guère, je trouve ça d'ailleurs très sensuel, mais tu es sûre que sa va ? Mon étoile, je ne déteindrai pas sur toi par hasard ?

Elle dégagea sa prise et recula de quelques pas, un air agacé sur le visage et du sang autour de la bouche.

- J'ai toujours ce goût dans la bouche…

- Je trouve que la couleur du sang te sied à merveille… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque sans la quitter des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, là ! J'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser… Ragea-t-elle.

- Du calme, tigresse ! On dirait qu'on va aller rendre visite à la sorcière plus tôt que prévu. Va t'habiller, je t'attends dans l'entrée. » Sitôt annoncer, sitôt partie. L'étoile ne prit que trois minutes pour se préparer, ce qui impressionna l'originel et leur permit de partir sans plus attendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux immortels entraient dans le bar/restaurant Rousseau, sans que la mauvaise humeur de Céleste ne la quitte. L'étoile grognait légèrement, serrant les poings pour ne pas sauter et égorger tout ce qui bouge, faisant son maximum pour garder le contrôle tout en gardant ses yeux jaunes baissés. Klaus avait bien remarqué que la jolie brune était à cran au plus haut point, et finit par passer sa main dans son dos pour la garder près de lui et la diriger jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. Une jeune femme, qui leur était de dos, coupait des légumes en silence avant de s'arrêter brusquement en sentant leur présence. Elle se tourna rapidement vers eux, les observant avec un air méfiant. « Vous êtes revenu ?

- Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation d'hier après l'interruption de vampires, Sophie, sourit l'Hybride avec sarcasme.

La sorcière haussa légèrement le menton, et dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. La mortelle remarqua l'originel se crisper de méfiance lorsqu'elle la fixa, mais en fit abstraction et demanda à l'autre brune :

- Tout va bien ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! Grogna Céleste sans quitter le sol des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'Hybride.

- Un mauvais goût dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

La sorcière hocha lentement la tête, attitude qui étonna légèrement l'immortel.

- J'ai un moyen, assura la petite brune en se dirigeant vers le fond de sa cuisine.

Sophie sortie une assiette et se dirigea vers une marmite, avant d'attraper une louche afin de remplir le récipient. Elle le disposa par la suite sur la table, en face d'une chaise, puis se tourna vers l'étoile.

- Venez vous assoir et mangez, votre mauvais goût passera.

Céleste leva finalement son regard ambré vers la sorcière, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul en l'apercevant. L'immortelle ignora sa réaction, écoutant finalement l'humaine en allant s'assoir en silence. L'odeur du plat libérait déjà ses narines…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça sent terriblement bon ! Assura-t-elle d'une voix plus amicale.

- Gumbo maison.

Céleste commença à manger avec meilleure humeur, se sentant déjà mieux à la première bouchée. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine et les tensions émanant d'elle se dissipèrent. Elle finit par relever son regard vers les deux présences.

- Je vous en pris, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça !

La sorcière étouffa un rire, et reprit rapidement son air sérieux en croisant le regard froid de l'originel.

- Nous avons à parler, Sophie. Notre courte entrevue d'hier à été malheureusement interrompu, mais actuellement il n'y a que des humains dans le bar, sourit-il d'un air sadique. Que me voulait votre sœur ?

- Je ne peux pas parler de ça ici. Rejoignez-moi ce soir à l'entrée du cimetière Lafayette, je vous expliquerai tout là-bas.

- La patience n'a jamais été une qualité récurrente, chez moi.

- Et pourtant vous allez devoir attendre. Ma sœur étant morte, j'ai plus de travail à faire, alors veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai des clients, finit-elle par cracher avant de partir vers le bar.

Klaus ne la quittait pas de son regard mauvais.

- Son explication a intérêt d'être efficace. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'humain à hypnotiser, j'aurais passé outre mon contrôle.

- Et moi je suis largement de meilleure humeur… Le goût à complètement disparu et j'ai découvert un plat typique d'ici ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mit dedans, mais je crois bien que je vais repasser ici pour en reprendre !

- Mauvaise idée, mon cœur. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Râla-t-elle en se relevant.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne rajouta rien, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans adresser un regard à la gérante de l'établissement. Céleste le suivit sans tarder, lançant néanmoins un sourire de salutation à la sorcière. La seconde suivante, tout deux marchèrent entre les passants.

- C'était Elijah au téléphone, ce matin ?

- En effet. Il nous rejoindra dans la soirée accompagné de Rebekah, Kol et Sarah. Luna vient aussi.

- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama l'étoile avec un immense sourire. Et Bekah aussi ? J'espère que tout ira mieux entre elle et Matt…

- Honnêtement je préfère que non. Ce bébé vampire ne mérite pas de fréquenter un originel, et encore moins ma sœur.

- Oh, je vois… Rebekah m'a dit que tu croyais faire partie de _l'élite_ ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Ma sœur te dit beaucoup trop de chose à mon goût ! Fit-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Ta sœur et moi sommes amies. Elle a le droit de me dire tout ce qu'elle veut, _surtout_ des choses sur toi !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Que t'a-t-elle raconté d'autres ? Soupira-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais tout te dire ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, l'Hybride ! Ce qu'on se dit reste entre elle et moi !

- Donc j'imagine que ce qu'on se dit elle et moi sur ta personne ne te concerne nullement ?

- Quoi ? Mais… Vous dites quoi sur moi ?

- C'est un secret, trésor… Chuchota-t-il avec un air mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

- Mais ça me concerne ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Dommage…

- Klaus ! Argh… Tu le fais exprès !

- Peut-être, mais ça non plus tu ne le sauras jamais.

L'étoile afficha un air outré, mais préféra garder le silence et observer ce qui l'entourait. Sa réponse lui rappelait une certaine conversation par message qu'ils avaient eu il y a plus de treize ans… Un groupe de musicien passa à quelques mètres d'eux, jouant énergiquement de leurs instruments avec une joie de vie contagieuse. Ils réussirent à rendre le sourire à Céleste grâce à leur apparition, ce que Klaus remarqua immédiatement. Il s'arrêta pour qu'elle puisse profiter de leur passage. L'originel était ravie que son étoile apprécie le Quartier. C'était un lieu qu'il avait lui aussi aimé par le passé. Peut-être y habiteraient-ils ? Ses pensées prirent fin lorsque la jolie brune coupa le silence.

- Eh bien, on dirait que la futur perte de l'un de ses sbires ne l'effraie pas tant que ça, dit-elle avec un ton méprisant.

Klaus suivit son regard et tomba sur Marcel, qui se pavanait au devant du cortège musical.

- Il fera moins le malin lorsque tu reprendras ce qui t'appartiens, poursuivit-elle. Je torturerai bien un ou deux vampires devant ses yeux, juste pour le plaisir…

- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça… Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Ça me rappel la petite séance de torture sur ce vampire en France… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah ! Hugo, me semble-t-il. En passant, il m'avait vraiment énervé.

- Juste parce qu'il avait posé le regard sur moi, le pauvre… Tu lui as arraché les yeux à vifs !

- Aucun autre homme que moi n'a le droit de t'admirer, chérie.

- Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet de départ… Ils m'énervent tous à nous prendre de haut. Et Marcel n'est rien comparé à toi, il a quoi… deux cents ans à tout cassé ?

- Mais il a été mon élève, donc tu comprendras que cette situation m'agace _légèrement_.

- Parlons d'autre chose dans ce cas.

- Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Lui proposa-t-il en commençant à marcher.

- Pourquoi pas ! Acquiesça l'étoile en le suivant. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- La Maison Bourbon. Ça a toujours était un lieu que j'apprécie, et Marcel à beau m'avoir prit le Quartier, tout les bars ne lui appartiennent pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Ah oui ? Ca change ! Fit-il avec un air innocent.

L'étoile lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- N'arrêteras-tu donc jamais de vouloir m'énerver ?! Râla-t-elle.

- C'est bien trop divertissant pour m'en passer, trésor.

- Et moi tu sais ce que je trouve divertissant ?

- Racontes-moi.

- C'est le fait que lorsque nous sommes séparés l'un de l'autre j'arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot avec toi… Murmura-t-elle avec satisfaction.

- Tiens donc ? Vas-y, donnes-moi un exemple.

- Très bien. Tu veux une preuve ? Soit ! … Tu te souviens de la fois où j'étais en France et toi en Amérique ? Au tout début de notre relation. Ce jour où nous nous sommes vus derrière un écran d'ordinateur…

- Continues…

- Je n'avais aperçut qu'un peu plus tard que tu te trouvais torse-nu et tu t'étais même vanté de l'effet que tu me faisais.

- Comment l'oublier ! Sourit-il en arrivant devant le bâtiment.

- Eh bien souviens-toi que je m'étais vengée de toi, continua-t-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Tu avais fini par comprendre mon agacement face à ta moquerie lorsque j'ai moi-même enlevé mon haut. Tu t'en souviens toujours de cette partie de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux air inquiet alors qu'ils allèrent à une table au fond du club.

Ils s'installèrent l'un près de l'autre à une table ronde.

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! Tu es fière de toi ? Déclara-t-il avec agacement.

- Assez, oui… J'aime avoir le dernier mot avec toi ! C'est rare, d'ailleurs…

- Heureusement, finit-il par lui sourire avant de se pencher vers elle avec un air charmeur. Et moi j'aime l'effet que je te fais !

L'étoile se pencha elle aussi vers lui avant de lui chuchoter :

- Vantard !

- Réaliste ! Rectifia-t-il en haussant les sourcils sans quitter son sourire.

Céleste, ne pouvant plus se détacher de son regard, se laissant avoir une fois de plus dans ses filets.

- T'as gagné ! Déclara-t-elle en reculant sur sa chaise.

- Je gagne toujours, mon cœur, assura-t-il avec amusement. Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Une bière simplement.

- Soit, acquiesça-t-il en faisant signe à un serveur de venir.

Une jeune femme blonde, d'une vingtaine d'année, arriva quelques secondes après, un air aguicheur et supérieur sur le visage qui déplu fortement à l'étoile.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Klaus d'une voix mielleuse qui fit serrer les poings à Céleste.

- Un verre de bourbon et une bière, mon ange.

- Tout de suite ! Lui sourit-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Céleste se détendit une fois que l'humaine fut hors de vu, ce que Klaus ne manqua pas.

- Jalouse ?

- Fermes-là… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

La jolie brune se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois, avant de regarder d'un air sombre la serveuse qui revint avec leur commande.

- Voilà pour vous… Je vous ai vu, l'autre jour. Avec Marcel ?

- C'est possible, lui répondit-il simplement.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, non ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai déjà vécu ici.

- Oh… Les environs vous manquaient ? Au faite, je m'appelle Natasha. Et… si ça vous intéresse, je finis mon service dans une heure.

C'était la phrase de trop. Klaus n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'étoile se plaçait entre la blonde et lui, le regard menaçant et froid.

- Enchanté, Natasha. Moi c'est Céleste. Tu ferais mieux de dégager ton cul d'ici si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un bras en moins… Grogna-t-elle.

- Excuses-moi mais je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Et t'es qui d'abords ?!

- Ton pire cauchemar. Dégages de là et je ne le répéterais pas… Maugréa-t-elle en se rapprochant comme un animal en chasse.

- T'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, j'te signale ! Je peux te faire virer d'ici pour cause d'agression.

- Ah oui ? Fit-elle avec un air innocent. Je me demande qui d'entre nous deux finira dehors la première… Mais toi ça sera douloureux. J'ai un don pour la torture.

- T'es en train de me menacer ou je rêve ?!

- Tu ne rêves pas. Dégage…

L'humaine afficha un air outré et furieux, puis fit demi-tour sous le regard mauvais de Céleste. Cette dernière sentie des mains se glisser sur sa taille avant d'être tirer en arrière et de tomber sur les genoux de l'originel. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et colla son dos à son torse.

- Mon étoile sanglante… Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude contre son oreille.

La jolie brune fut parcourue de frisson, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui lui fit pencher sa tête, déjà calée contre lui, sur le côté, laissant ainsi libre accès à l'Hybride pour plusieurs petits baisers ardents le long de sa clavicule. L'étoile se détendait à son contact, oubliant la colère. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le son de la porte du club se fasse entendre sous les voix d'un certain _roi_ avec ses acolytes. Le petit groupe se dirigea tout droit vers leur table, Marcel avec un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

- Déjà que tu contestes mon autorité, il faut en plus qu'elle fasse des menaces à d'autres de mes connaissances ?!

L'étoile se releva rapidement, la tête haute et un air de défis dans le regard.

- Céleste n'a pas fait de tuerie à ce que je sache, Marcel.

- Mon ami va mourir à cause de toi, et tu me parles comme si de rien n'était ?!

- Nous y revoilà. Je suis immortel. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, énonça l'Hybride avec sérieux.

- Et elle, c'est quoi ? Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est sûr !

- Montres un peu plus de respect ! Grogna-t-elle avec menace.

Klaus se leva à son tour et se plaça devant Céleste, la mâchoire serrée.

- Tu devrais parler sur un autre ton, Marcel. Je ne suis pas un de tes serviteurs et Céleste non plus.

- Ils sont mes amis, affirma-t-il sur le même ton.

- Des amis que tu laisses mourir sans rechercher le moindre remède ?

- Il n'y a aucun remède.

- Ah oui ? Fit-il, faisant douter le vampire.

L'Hybride étira un sourire méprisant, sans quitter d'une seule seconde le regard de son ancien protégé. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'originel brisa le silence en lançant à l'étoile d'une voix innocente :

- Tu viens, trésor ? Il faut encore que je finisse de te faire visiter la totalité du Quartier Français, si tu veux toujours y passer un certain temps. A plus tard, Marcel.

Il termina sa réplique en donnant une tape faussement amicale sur l'épaule du vampire, avant de commencer à partir, suivit de sa belle. Céleste n'oublia pas de lancer un coup d'œil à l'humaine blonde, assise derrière le bar, qui perdit son sourire en apercevant celui glacial et sadique de la jolie brune. L'étoile sorti du bar juste après l'originel, fière de son effet face à Natasha.

- On va où, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Je te laisse choisir, chérie.

Céleste haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, puis tourna son regard vers les alentours en réfléchissant à la manière dont ils pourraient se divertir.

- Comme tu l'as déjà dit à Marcel, visiter tout les endroits indispensables du Vieux Carré que tu ne m'as pas encore montré ?

- Dans ce cas, si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre… Sourit avec satisfaction en lui tendant son bras.

- Attends juste une seconde ! Lui demanda-t-elle avant de s'avancer jusqu'aux vitres du Club.

De l'extérieur, elle chercha l'humaine du regard avant de la repérer en train de marcher vers une des tables, un plateau à la main. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'étoile, qui s'agrandit au moment où un des verres d'alcool prit feu sous les yeux de Natasha. Elle lâcha le plateau par peur, laissant se briser toutes les boissons sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant devant une table de clients. Ces derniers furent aspergés par les liquides alcoolisés, rendant la serveuse honteuse et dans une situation délicate. Le gérant du bar ne tarda pas à apparaitre, ne croyant pas le moins du monde au récit de l'humaine sur cette mystérieuse flamme qui avait jailli du récipient en cristal. L'homme avait sermonné la blonde avec rigueur, faisant ricaner de satisfaction l'immortelle derrière la vitre.

- Pauvre petite humaine… Soupira-t-elle d'un air attristé en se retournant vers Klaus.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, ma douce. Tu es parfois bien pire que moi ! Ricana-il alors que Céleste enroula son bras autour du sien.

- C'est ce que j'appellerai la hiérarchie. Elle n'a fait que me mépriser… Grommela-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à partir. Je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! » Commença-t-il à rire. L'étoile tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux, mais finit par pouffer de rire en se faisant contaminer par le virus que l'Hybride était pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit qu'en sa présence, ce qui lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. En réalité, tout ce qui émanait de Klaus lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Depuis le jour où il l'avait retenu captive jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être pour elle ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Il était son renouveau après une perte qui l'avait noyé dans la haine pendant des siècles, celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu pour sortir d'une eau trouble et obscur. L'Hybride, lui, ne pouvait arrêter de l'écouter, elle, le son de sa voix, le battement de son cœur, le souffle irrégulier de sa respiration lorsqu'il était près d'elle… Ni cesser de sentir son odeur, le parfum de ses cheveux, celui de sa peau, et encore moins ne pas plonger dans son regard flamboyant, où toutes la passion de la chasse et celle de la nuit se reflétait sans pareille. Ses yeux étaient de feu, et les siens de glace. Ils étaient opposés, ils étaient identiques. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu et attendu de l'immortalité, ils l'avaient trouvé en se rencontrant.

* * *

><p>Il se passe déjà plus de choses qu'au chapitre précédent ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Du Kleste ? De Sophie ? De l'intervention de Marcel ?

De tout ?

Merci d'être passé et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Our Blood

Bonsoir à tous !

Une semaine et c'est les vacances... Enfin ! En attendant voici le chapitre 5, qui confirmera certaines suppositions et donnera quelques explications concernant une certaine "nouvelle petite chose" ;)

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Personnellement, je préférerai voir un Klaus célibataire dans The Originals par absence de Klaroline, mais bon après chacun ses préférences ;) Je suis contente que tu trouves les scènes bien retranscrites :)

**mimi34** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir ^^ Pour le café, tu auras confirmation ou infirmation dans ce chapitre ;) Dis-moi si c'était bien ce à quoi tu pensais ! :)

**immortelle42** : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Our Blood…<span>**

La nuit était tombée sur le Quartier Français, donnant une ambiance d'autant plus vivante qu'en plein jour. Les groupes musicaux réchauffaient les passants avec leur musique, alors que les peintres et les sorcières sortaient leur grand jeu. Céleste ne se lasserait jamais d'un tel spectacle. Klaus et elle se promenaient le long d'une des rue du Quartier Français, l'un contre l'autre, savourant le moment et la musique. L'aboiement d'un chien fit tourner la tête de l'étoile vers la droite, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'originel. Elle aperçu avec étonnement un guitariste et son chien léopard. Ce dernier chantait au rythme de la musique de son maître, créant l'engouement chez les gens curieux et avides de nouveauté. Klaus, qui avait remarqué la direction du regard de son étoile, se pencha à son oreille sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher avant de lui glisser : « Un Catahoula. Il est le chien emblème de la Louisiane.

- _Catahoula_ ? Il faut que je retienne ! Je ne le connais que sous le nom de chien léopard. Il est magnifique. Et plutôt doué, d'ailleurs ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

L'originel souffla d'amusement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, resserrant son emprise autour du bras que l'étoile avait enroulé autour du sien. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde de tout l'après-midi. Ils avaient passé leur temps à vagabonder dans les rues du Vieux Carré, si bien que la jolie brune connaissait à présent le Quartier par cœur ! Cela lui éviterait au moins de se perdre…

- Tu veux danser ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise, en observant l'originel s'arrêter.

Il l'observait si intensément que Céleste aurait pu fondre sur place. Klaus se plaça en face d'elle, le dos légèrement incliné, la libérant de son étreinte pour lui proposer sa main droite avec plus de galanterie et de manière, à l'instar des temps passés de la noblesse.

- Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur d'accepter une invitation à danser ?

- Il me faudrait un certain temps de réflexion… Fit-elle avec sérieux, avant de sourire d'amusement et de s'incliner à son tour d'une gracieuse révérence. J'accepte votre invitation avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Mikaelson.

Les yeux de l'Hybride pétillèrent en croisant les siens, alors qu'elle déposait sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Il la plaça sous son bras, puis fit quelques pas en direction du groupe de musicien le plus proche et dont le rythme permettait de danser un slow. Une fois arrivés, Céleste plaça une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son épaule, tandis que l'originel déposait l'autre en bas de son dos pour la coller à lui. Ils commencèrent à danser sans se quitter des yeux, se contemplant tout deux dans une atmosphère douce et intense.

- Te rends-tu compte que nous sommes les seuls à danser ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Te rends-tu compte que tu es la plus belle femme au monde ? Contra-t-il.

Céleste détourna le regard, se raclant légèrement la gorge avec embarra sans que l'Hybride ne la quitte de ses yeux bleu-gris.

- Merci, même si je ne pense pas mériter un tel compliment.

- Tu mérites tout les plus beaux compliments qui puissent exister, trésor. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le redirai tout au long de notre éternité.

La jeune femme leva son regard vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle se redressa jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il était possible de ressentir. Klaus y répondit sans hésitation en arrêtant de danser, y mettant davantage de passion pour rendre le tout plus intense. Lorsqu'elle voulu se reculer, il approfondit le baiser, ignorant la présence des passants autour d'eux et les murmures de certains. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste eux, juste leurs deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre. Seulement eux. Klaus déposa son front contre le sien à la fin de leur baiser, les yeux accrochés à son visage, alors que l'étoile du feu avait les paupières closes pour apprécier ce moment plus longtemps. Des bruits d'applaudissement et de sifflement eurent raison de leur tranquillité, créant une gêne profonde dans le cœur de la brune. Le groupe de musicien, qui avait finit le morceau, félicitaient les deux immortels tout en attisant la curiosité de certains passants. Céleste ferma les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres, et se recula de quelques centimètres. L'originel maintenait ses coudes dans les paumes de ses mains, l'empêchant de faire une erreur en disparaissant de manière surnaturelle.

- C'est de ta faute… Murmura-t-elle.

- Ma faute ? Ca le serait si tu n'étais pas aussi tentante ! Rétorqua-t-il.

L'étoile ouvrit les yeux d'un air désabusé, puis senti son cœur se serrer sous les regards des gens. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, Klaus resserra la prise qu'il avait sur elle alors qu'elle voulait partir _rapidement_.

- Ils sont humains, trésor ! Par conséquent tu ne peux courir comme ta condition te le permet.

- Tu n'as qu'à les hypnotiser pour qu'ils oublient… Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

- Hors de question que je les hypnotise tous en une soirée !

- Alors allons marcher plus loin !

- Ca on peut, dit-il avec un sourire qui cachait mal sa moquerie. Heureusement pour toi, le rendez-vous avec la sorcière est une bonne raison de partir d'ici.

La jolie brune lui tapa l'épaule, puis regarda du coin de l'œil les quatre musiciens. Ils devaient avoir entre 19 et 28 ans, deux bruns, un blond et un métis. Alors qu'ils se parlaient entre eux, l'étoile distingua un prénom : Tim.

- On dirait un animal aux aguets, lui souffla Klaus à l'oreille.

Céleste le tapa à nouveau en lui lançant un regard agacé, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le rire que l'Hybride tentait d'étouffer.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Allons-y, nous sommes en retard… Maugréa-t-elle en commençant à marcher sans l'attendre.

L'originel ne tarda pas à la rattraper, plaçant une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui tout en continuant leur trajet.

- Mon étoile du feu serait-elle en colère ? Demanda-t-il d'un air mielleux.

- Je vais finir par te transpercer le cœur, un jour…

- Ah oui ? Ca m'étonnerait… » Finit-il d'une voix rauque en longeant de ses doigts le flan de la jeune femme. Il insista sur les endroits qu'il savait sensible pour elle, et la sentie frissonner puis se détendre quelques minutes plus tard et s'appuyer davantage contre lui. Peut-être avait-elle le dernier mot lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés, mais proches, il gagnait toujours !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au portail du cimetière Lafayette, qui réussit à donner des frissons glacials à Céleste au premier regard. « On a peur des morts ? La taquina l'Hybride.

- Cet endroit est… étrange, affirma-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le portail.

- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un vieux cimetière, mon cœur ! Assura-t-il en allant pour rentrer par la grille déjà ouverte.

A son plus grand étonnement, Klaus fut arrêté par une barrière invisible, telles celles qui entourent les maisons humaines. Céleste ne se retint pas de se moquer face à la mine déconfite de son compagnon, qui ne dit rien et serra la mâchoire en signe de mécontentement.

- C'est une terre sacrée ! Informa une voix venant de l'intérieur du lieu. Nos ancêtres y reposent et c'est ici que nous puisons notre énergie.

- Sophie, lança Klaus en apercevant la sorcière sortir de l'ombre des tombes. J'ose imaginer que vous avez une solution à ce… petit problème de passage !

- Vous êtes vampire, donc vous devez être invité. Nous avons à parler et ce lieu est sûr. Entrez.

L'originel avança jusqu'à être à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du cimetière, alors qu'à son plus grand étonnement, l'étoile restait en arrière.

- Céleste ?

L'étoile fixait les lieux avec des yeux écarquillés, puis les ferma en espérant que les murmures s'arrêtent. _Ici, tu es ici… Viens et apprends… Tu apprendras ce que tu as… Ce qu'il y a en toi… Ce qu'il y a de lui… _Des voix… Ces sorcières parlaient, et il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour lui donner la chair de poule. Des murmures… Des chuchotements… Comme dans ses rêves. Les mêmes que ses rêves. L'étoile ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine qu'elle devait être ici pour écouter ce que Sophie avait à leur dire.

- Céleste ? Répéta Klaus avec une inquiétude mal cachée.

Plus rien. Le silence le plus total et l'incompréhension la plus complète. _Mais qu'est-ce que…_

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'Hybride en la coupant dans ses pensées.

- Hein ? Oui, j'arrive, bégaya-t-elle en avançant vers lui, malgré elle d'une allure vive et peu rassurée.

Elle se plaqua contre l'originel une fois arrivée, attisant d'autant plus la curiosité de ce dernier. Sophie, elle, dévoila un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Vous les entendez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Entendre qui ?

- Nos ancêtres. J'ai entendu votre histoire, celle de Silas, et des rumeurs courent sur ce qui s'est passé sur une île. Certains disent que vous avez frôlé la mort.

- Ce n'est pas leurs affaires et vous n'êtes pas sensée savoir ce que je suis… Grogna-t-elle.

Mais rien qu'à la prononciation du mot _ancêtres_, les voix repartirent de nouveau. Cela lui provoquait une désagréable sensation, et la fit grogner de mécontentement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas toutes les entendre, mais on les ressent. Je pense que vous y arrivez parce que la mort n'est pas passée loin et qu'il y a une puissante énergie ici. Si vous voulez que ça s'arrête, vous n'avez qu'à le penser. Suivez-moi, termina-t-elle en commençant à faire route vers le fond du cimetière.

Céleste leva son regard vers la sorcière, puis redressa la tête en haussant les sourcils. Elle avait écouté Sophie, puis plus rien.

- Ca a disparu, souffla-t-elle.

- Je l'avais bien dit ! Lança la sorcière qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Les deux immortels commencèrent à avancer à sa suite. Ils l'aperçurent entrer dans une crypte et l'imitèrent peu après. Quel en fut leur étonnement lorsqu'ils découvrirent plusieurs sorcières aux côtés de Sophie, encerclées par des chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je croyais que nous devions parler… Gronda l'Hybride d'un air mauvais.

- Ces sorcières sont mes amies, elles participent aussi.

- Ca il aurait fallu me le dire avant ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Vous ne seriez pas venu autrement !

- Je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'un groupe de sorcière en manque de sensation forte qui pense pouvoir me faire peur dans un vieux cimetière en ruine !

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à débattre, l'étoile ne se sentait plus aussi confiante qu'il y a cinq secondes… Les voix recommençaient. Elles lui faisaient tournées la tête et vacillées légèrement, donnant à Céleste l'impression de devenir dingue.

- Stop ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement, créant le silence dans l'assemblée et attisant les curiosités dont elle était soudainement l'objet. Autant vous qu'elles ! Arrêtez ! Tout de suite. Je ne m'entends même plus penser…

- Mais de quoi elle parle ? Commenta une sorcière.

- Peu importe de quoi je parle ! Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour que nous puissions discuter, alors soit ! Discutons. Mais vite !

Les sorcières se regardèrent avec étonnement, jusqu'à ce que Sophie reprenne la parole.

- Très bien. Parlons. Vous êtes une célébrité ici, vous savez ? Lança-t-elle à l'intention de Klaus. Les sorcières racontent à leurs enfants des histoires sur le puissant vampire Klaus.

L'Hybride sourit de satisfaction, avant que Sophie ne reprenne :

- Pour aller dans le vif du sujet… sachez que ma sœur ne sera pas morte en vain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Redemanda Klaus en s'avançant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, Céleste à quelques pas derrière lui.

- Nous voulons passer un arrangement.

- Un arrangement ? Répéta-t-il en riant. Et votre sœur est morte pour un simple arrangement ?

- Ma sœur n'est pas morte pour un _simple arrangement_, mais pour que nous puissions enfin sortir de cette tyrannie ! Ragea Sophie.

Klaus reprit tout son sérieux, néanmoins la mâchoire serrée.

- Très bien. Cela dépendra de l'intérêt que j'y porterai.

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix… Commençons. Nous savons que Marcel n'était qu'un gamin des rues, orphelin, avant que vous ne fassiez de lui ce qu'il est. Et aujourd'hui il est incontrôlable. Il fait ce qu'il veut, tue qui il veut. Nous avons décidé de l'arrêter. Et vous, vous allez m'aider.

- Parce que vous croyez que… ? Commença-t-il avant de rire cyniquement. Je détrônerai Marcel sans votre aide, et alors cette ville m'appartiendra comme jadis elle m'a appartenu ! Mais je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de passer un arrangement avec vous pour quelque chose que je comptais faire sans demander un avis !

- Nous voulons que cette tyrannie cesse, mais selon nos règles ! Il nous a pris une chose qui nous appartient et qu'on voudrait récupérer. Sinon, vous serez seul pour ce qui vous attend, le prévint-elle.

- Tiens donc ! Et quoi ?

- Pas vous seul. Elle aussi, annonça la sorcière avec un sourire de défis.

Céleste releva la tête, un air confus sur le visage.

- Votre sœur complotait contre Klaus. Pourquoi moi ? L'interrogea l'étoile.

- Ma sœur ne _complotait_ pas vraiment contre Klaus. C'était un moyen pour le faire revenir en Nouvelle-Orléans après l'annonce qu'elle avait reçut de l'une de nos ancêtres décédées.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

- S'il n'y a pas de marché, vous souffrirez grâce à la magie, vous autant que l'enfant.

- De quoi ?! Mais quel enfant ? Et c'est quoi le lien avec moi ?

L'étoile commença légèrement à prendre peur, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension. Tout comme elle, l'originel ne comprenait absolument rien de cette situation.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Demanda Sophie à l'immortelle.

- Au courant de quoi ?!

- Niklaus, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Une silhouette familière rentra dans la crypte sous les regards étonnés des deux immortels.

- Elijah ? Que fais-tu ici ?! Je croyais que vous deviez nous rejoindre au manoir. Où sont les autres ? Le questionna l'Hybride.

- Ils sont au manoir, je leur ai demandé d'y rester. Niklaus, écoutes.

- Ecouter quoi ?

Alors que les deux frères continuaient de parler, l'étoile et les sorcières débattaient toujours.

- Vous n'avez rien ressenti ?

- Mais… Quoi ? Non ! Mais bon sang, de quoi vous parlez ?!

- J'ai appris dans des grimoires que même des mois après la conception, le processus mettrait du temps à commencer et à se développer. Vous auriez dû attendre environ cinq mois de plus avant de voir des changements, c'est-à-dire un an après cette _création_, si j'ose dire, mais les plantes qu'il y avait dans le café devraient faire en sorte de raccourcir le temps. Au lieu d'année il s'agira de mois, comme pour une humaine.

- C'était à cause de vous cette chose infecte ?!

- Les plantes ont parfois des goûts étranges.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et que vous essayez de me dire ?!

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Céleste resta interdite.

- Niklaus, écoutes ! Le pria encore Elijah.

- Mais veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?! S'impatienta l'originel.

- Si tu le fais tu le comprendras. Saches que je vous soutiendrai.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! S'énerva-t-il comme si sa tête allait exploser d'appréhension.

- Écoutes son ventre, bon sang !

Sophie ne quittait pas Céleste des yeux.

- Dites-moi. Dites-moi ce qui m'arrive.

La sorcière attrapa trois bols posés à même le sol dans un coin de la crypte, et s'approcha de l'étoile, qui recula d'un pas avant de la laisser faire. La mortelle plongea deux doigts dans le premier, recouvert d'un liquide transparent, et les glissa le long de son bras. Céleste gémit de douleur au contact.

- Mais vous êtes malade ?! C'est de la Belladone !

Elle fit de même avec le second, ce qui provoqua une simple irritation à l'immortelle, tout comme le troisième.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pas une plante secrète contre mon espèce, au moins ?!

- Non. Ca c'est de la Veine de vénus et ça de l'Aconit.

L'étoile haussa les sourcils avec incompréhension.

- Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, hein ? Ou vous essayez de ne pas comprendre ?

Les larmes lui montaient étrangement aux yeux. Elle le sentait, sans savoir pourtant ce que c'était. Une étrange impression.

- Niklaus, écoutes. S'il te plaît, insista Elijah.

L'originel serra la mâchoire et tourna son regard vers son étoile, toujours en discussion avec les sorcières. Il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait, Céleste allait très bien ! Comme à la demande de son frère, il glissa ses yeux jusqu'au ventre de sa compagne. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effrois. _Non…_

- Les sorcières ont certains dons naturels, commença Sophie. J'ai reçut le don de savoir si oui ou non une femme est enceinte.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas…

- Céleste, vous attendez un enfant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, alors qu'un silence de plomb se créait dans la crypte. Elle finit par éclater nerveusement de rire devant les airs sérieux de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Et vous croyez que je vais avaler une chose pareille ? Pouffa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'année qui va me faire croire à… _ça_ ! Je ne peux pas attendre d'enfant. C'est impossible ! Jamais je ne tromperai Klaus et jamais je ne l'ai trompé ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je suis un vampire, argumenta le jeune homme. Les vampires n'ont pas la capacité de procréer.

- Mais les loups-garous oui, lui rappela la sorcière. Réfléchissez. La magie a fait de vous un vampire, mais vous êtes né loup. Vous êtes l'Hybride originel, le tout premier de votre espèce, et cette grossesse est une des nombreuses failles de la nature.

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Céleste. Il est infertile et moi tout comme !

- L'aconit et la Veine de vénus ne vous persuadent pas ? Son sang coule à présent dans vos veines.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Finit-elle par crier alors que des larmes se pressaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Céleste commençait à paniquer et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'agitait nerveusement, puis tourna son regard vers l'originel. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- Vous voulez faire un test ? Proposa la sorcière. Les plantes que vous avez bues empêcheront vos transformations jusqu'à ce que vous accouchiez. Ce genre de plantes ne fonctionne que si vous êtes réellement enceinte.

- C'est tout ? Un simple test _ridicule_ qui prouvera que je ne suis pas plus enceinte que vous à votre odeur ? Très bien… Cracha-t-elle en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

L'étoile lança un regard à l'originel qui se voulait confiant, mais les yeux abattus de l'Hybride la firent littéralement tremblé d'inquiétude. Elle regarda à nouveau la sorcière, qui l'observait avec calme et défis. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre… Céleste haussa le menton avec fierté, puis laissa sa nature ressortir. Ses yeux devinrent d'un vert amande, des crocs s'étirèrent dans sa mâchoire alors qu'un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas arriva, sans vraiment de délicatesse et plutôt très désagréablement… Une vive douleur au ventre lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, mais pensant, du moins espérant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une vieille blessure mal guérie, l'étoile continua en retenant ses gémissements. Elle se plia en deux au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, et cracha du sang. Céleste voulait crier, hurler et rager, mais elle se retenait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était têtue, déterminée et fière. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se produisait à l'intérieur d'elle. La jeune femme devait bien l'admettre… elle était effrayée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Gémit-elle sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol, et cracha encore du sang qui lui brûlait la trachée. Céleste arrêta sa tentative de prouver à cette sorcière qu'elle avait tort, et laissa ses os se remettre en place dans une atroce douleur. Elle poussa un soupire tremblant, puis resta recroquevillée sur le sol, les jambes pliées et tenues dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait… ? Finit-elle par murmurer après s'être calmée. Vous toutes, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

- Le peu que nous avons fait c'est d'accélérer le processus pour que vous commencez dans peu votre grossesse d'une manière humaine. Ma sœur avait eu cette vision il y a environ sept mois, avant que les rumeurs ne courent sur cette île, Silas et vous.

- Sept mois… Avant les rumeurs sur l'île… La nuit où tu es parti de France… Comprit-elle en parlant à l'intention de l'Hybride. La nuit où… tu m'as laissé, pour partir sur l'île.

- Je n'avais pas le choix… Maugréa-t-il en fixant le sol, n'osant pas affronter son regard de feu.

- Et moi, est-ce que j'ai le choix maintenant ? Crois-tu que… que je voulais de ça ?! Je ne l'ai jamais demandé ! Cria-t-elle en pleur, rivant ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il tournait finalement les siens vers elle. Je ne suis pas faite pour… ça, je… J'ai tué, j'ai torturé… D'autres que moi le sont mais moi je n'y ai jamais été préparé ! Je croyais que je n'aurai jamais à l'être, surtout avec toi ! Je ne suis pas faite pour être… _mère_ !

L'originel laissa malgré lui une larme roulée le long de sa joue, désappointé, désorienté, désarmé face à une telle situation.

- Et moi crois-tu que je suis fait pour être père après tout ce que j'ai fait aux gens qui m'entourent ? Après tout ce que le mien m'a fait ?! Crois-tu que, _je,_ puisse avoir des aptitudes paternelles alors que le mien me bâter lorsqu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur ?! Non. Je ne pense pas ! » Cracha-t-il avant de sortir de la crypte à vive allure. Céleste laissa sa tête tombé en arrière, les yeux rivés vers le plafond tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour ça, pourquoi elle ? Alors qu'Elijah tentait une approche, l'immortelle lui lança un dernier regard et sorti à son tour à vitesse étoile. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit auquel elle ne faisait pas confiance. Voilà ce que voulaient lui apprendre les voix des sorcières : elle était enceinte. Céleste courut jusqu'à trouver des bois, disparaissant quelques heures pour gagner un peu de liberté avant de réellement commencer à affronter ce qui l'attendait.

Klaus, lui, était retourné en ville dans l'intention de boire, boire et boire encore, et pourquoi pas tuer quelques passants et les vider de leur sang… Il ne savait pas comment réagir à la situation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle chose tombe sur elle ?! Si cela avait été une autre, il l'aurait laissé mourir, mais Céleste… Il ne le pourrait jamais, alors qu'était-il sensé faire ?

* * *

><p>Alors... ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?<p>

Eh oui, vous l'aurez pratiquement tous deviné, Céleste est enceinte ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir... ? ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé du Kleste ? De la réaction de Klaus et de celle de Céleste ?

Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à demander !

Sur ce, bonne semaine et à la prochaine ! ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Anger and Incomprehension

Bonjour !

Pardon du retard, je n'étais pas là ce week-end et j'ai oublié de poster avant... Pardonnée ?

**mimi34** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ J'ai en effet reprit les bases de The Originals ainsi que quelques scènes, mais alors que je regardais la saison 1 en même temps d'écrire, sont survenus les hiatus (maudis soient-ils), ainsi j'ai du m'éloigner de la série, ce qui fait que mes deux prochains tomes en sont vraiment différents. J'espère qu'ils te plairont :) Je te laisse lire la suite !

**immortelle42** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes compliments ! Ravie d'avoir réussi à faire ressortir des sentiments, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ! ^^

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On peut dire que c'était le chapitre des explications, des mises au point, comme ça tout est clair ^^ J'hésite encore quand aux capacités du bébé, j'y réfléchie toujours. Et navrée de te le dire, mais... la grossesse s'étale sur plusieurs chapitres. Va falloir attendre ! :P

Merci à tous ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : Anger and Incomprehension…<span>**

Elijah rentra au manoir après un court entretien avec les sorcières, leur promettant de faire réfléchir son frère sur le sujet. Il se dirigea directement vers le salon, où Kol, Rebekah et Sarah se trouvaient déjà, puis se servit un verre aussitôt sans leur adresser un regard. « Elijah qui réagit comme ça, ce n'est pas bon signe ! Lança le cadet Mikaelson.

- Que s'est-il passé avec ces sorcières ? Demanda la blonde.

L'aîné alla s'assoir dans un des fauteuils, soupirant en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

- Elijah ?

Le désigné finit par regarder sa sœur, se redressa sur son siège et soupira à nouveau. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de leur raconter sa soirée, avec son calme habituel. A la fin de son discours, tous restèrent silencieux et pour le moins choqué de ces étonnantes révélations. Les sorcières voulaient la mort de Marcel, en échange de quoi elles aideraient Céleste a avoir l'enfant qu'elle attendait de l'Hybride.

- Oh Mon Dieu, réussit à sortir Rebekah.

- Et… Enfin… Ils… Mais… Où… Bégaya Sarah en pleine confusion.

- Et où sont-ils, maintenant ? Demanda Kol.

- Voilà, c'est ce que… je voulais dire.

- Disparus, annonça Elijah. Klaus est sûrement en train de se saouler en ville, quant à Céleste, elle doit vouloir essayer de trouver un peu de liberté avant de revenir vers nous.

- Il faut leur laisser du temps, déclara la jeune sorcière.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant d'accord avec elle, assura la Mikaelson. Ils ne reviendront pas avant de le décider de leur plein gré. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils ne feront pas de dégâts sur leur passage…

- Je suis persuadé que Klaus rentrera avant Céleste pour demander des explications avant de tout ravager, affirma Kol.

- Tu rigoles ? Céleste reviendra la première, elle ne restera pas plus longtemps que lui dehors.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. On pari ? Deux cents dollars que Céleste tiendra le coup.

- Très bien ! Prépares-toi à la grande déception de ta vie, petit frère.

- On verra bien, chère sœur.

- De véritables enfants… Soupira Elijah.

- Oh allé, grand frère ! Tu ne veux pas parier ? Tant pis ! Et toi, Sarah ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! Râla l'humaine.

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, déclara l'aîné.

- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu !

Sarah se releva et sorti rapidement du salon, marchant droit vers sa chambre. Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, avant qu'un silence pesant ne prenne possession des lieux. Les heures défilaient, les minutes, les secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux immortels ne réapparaissent. Rebekah tentait de faire passer le temps en regardant l'état de ses ongles, alors que Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment de lassitude. Elijah, lui, gardait toujours sa posture et sa patience éternelle, tandis qu'à l'étage, Sarah s'était endormie dans sa chambre après avoir fait son possible pour rester éveiller. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas résonna dans le manoir entier, alors que le son de pas vifs se dirigeait tout droit vers l'étage. Les originels ne bougèrent pas du salon, attendant patiemment que celui-ci vienne vers eux de lui-même.

- Bekah, tu me dois deux cents dollars… Chuchota Kol avec un sourire en coin.

Il eut droit à un sourire sarcastique alors que l'arrivant déboulait dans le salon.

- Où est-elle ?!

- Klaus, tu devrais t'assoir, lui suggéra Elijah avant de remarquer le mauvais état des vêtements de l'Hybride. Surtout après ta chasse.

- Je ne m'installerai que lorsqu'elle sera revenue. Pas avant.

- La nuit a été longue, grand frère ? Tes fringues sont dans un piteux état.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Kol… Grogna-t-il.

- Du calme ! Je ne fais que prendre de tes nouvelles ! Se défendit-il.

Klaus ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de marcher jusqu'au bar, se servant un verre de Bourbon.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez bu ? Lui demanda Elijah.

- Pas assez, non, puisque je n'arrive toujours pas à me sortir cette soirée de l'esprit pendant à peine plus de deux secondes.

- Tu es énervé.

- Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Cracha-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?!

- Laisses-lui le temps comme nous t'en laissons, Niklaus. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir sur…

L'originel fut couper dans son discours par les gémissements d'une louve.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dehors ? Grogna l'Hybride.

- Pour qu'elle s'adapte à l'environnement avec l'aide de Céleste lorsqu'elle reviendra, annonça Rebekah.

Luna grattait furieusement à la porte de l'entrée, hurlant qu'on lui ouvre pour sortir. Klaus retourna dans le hall, observant l'animal qui semblait sentir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il finit par lui ouvrir, après quoi la louve se rua dehors. L'originel serait rentré directement si Luna n'avait pas prit une direction précise menant aux bois, comme définit exactement au centimètre près. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas pour arriver au milieu du porche, fixant la louve qui courrait jusqu'à atteindre l'arbre le plus proche de la propriété. Elle se coucha à son pied, puis se calma aussitôt à son plus grand étonnement. Une idée lui vint en tête. Klaus marcha dans la même direction que Luna, puis leva les yeux le long des branches. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver une étoile. Céleste avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel sombre, assise sur une des branches en balançant son pied droit dans le vide.

- Tu es revenue, fit l'originel avec une légère hésitation.

- Je n'ai jamais été loin.

Klaus l'observa quelques secondes, puis grimpa à son tour pour s'installer à la branche opposée à la sienne.

- La chasse a été bonne ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- J'ai connu mieux. Tu… es couverte de terre et de poussière.

- J'ai couru sur une longue distance.

- Et tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux ou peut-être trois minutes. Et toi ?

- Un peu plus. Je t'ai cherché à l'intérieur, mais tu n'y étais pas.

- Je voulais rester un peu tranquille avant d'avoir à affronter les questions de ta fratrie…

- Je te comprends tout à fait, fit-il en riant légèrement.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés dans sa direction, ne sachant que dire alors qu'il ne voyait même pas son visage. Céleste sourit à sa remarque et laissa une larme couler, rassurée qu'il ne la voit pas dans cette état. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit provenant du côté de la jolie brune fasse se redresser l'originel. La jeune femme sauta à terre avec habilité, suivit par le jeune homme qu'elle n'osait regarder. Elle resta dos à lui, immobile, mais l'entendait se rapprocher lentement de sa position. Il frôla son dos de son torse, puis se colla à elle en l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle le laissa faire et soupira en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule. Céleste se laissa aller contre lui et serra ses bras avec ses mains, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait demandé ça, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire ou penser.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour… Murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours été celle qui défie et menace les autres…

- J'ai toujours été celui qui tue tout ceux sur son passage, le plus craint et qui aime cette sensation. Nous ne sommes pas si différents.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse. Que va-t-on faire ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée et j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai toujours eu une longueur d'avance, mais là ce n'est pas le cas.

- Les sorcières ont dit que je souffrirai si on n'acceptait pas leur arrangement. Elles ne peuvent pas me tuer, donc elles préfèrent me faire souffrir… C'est pathétique, pesta-t-elle.

- Nous ne pouvons vraiment choisir, cependant.

- Elles ne pourront rien contre moi. Jamais. Elles ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, alors elles n'ont aucun moyen de me faire souffrir à part m'ennuyer en me harcelant. C'est des menaces en l'air.

- Sauf si elles ont un contact à l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir prendre un tel risque, mon cœur. Elles savaient pour le… enfin… le bébé, contrairement à nous.

- Je ne suis pas prête… Ca fait sept mois que je suis dans cet état là et je n'en avais aucune idée ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire…

- Demande à l'une de tes consœurs, elles pourront peut-être t'expliquer le _processus_.

- C'est bien ça le problème, Klaus, déclara-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. Aucune étoile n'a déjà donné la vie ! Je suis la première de mon espèce à attendre un… enfant ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se passe !

- Je suis également le premier de mon espèce, nous sommes deux, trésor.

Céleste lui fit un léger sourire, puis tourna la tête vers la demeure.

- Je ne veux pas leur parler pour le moment, je pense que je vais simplement m'enfermer dans la chambre.

- Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes tout les deux dans cette situation délicate. _Ensemble_.

- Dans ce cas… » Commença-t-il avant de la soulever du sol pour la porter dans ses bras, ce qui eu le don de la faire rire. L'instant d'après, tout deux disparurent à vitesse surhumaine vers le manoir. Luna se redressa à la va-vite et couru aussi vite que possible dans la même direction qu'eux. Ils s'enfermèrent une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, puis s'affalèrent sur leur lit. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées, le cœur et la gorge serrés. Céleste, serrée contre le corps chaud de l'Hybride, redressa la tête en entendant des coups à la porte, mais se rallongea presque aussitôt en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait entendre, outre les inquiétudes de Rebekah et d'Elijah, le bruit des griffes de la louve derrière la porte. La présence de la louve eu l'effet d'une berceuse et l'aida à s'endormir en douceur. Klaus, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il resta allongé tout en caressant les cheveux de sa douce, ne sachant que faire avec ce qui poussait actuellement dans le ventre de sa compagne.

Céleste se réveilla en entendant un bruit de fond peu commun. Elle dû plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, et s'assit contre la tête du lit en observant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle, sur le fauteuil du coin de la pièce. « Dans la chambre, tu exagères… Marmonna-t-elle avant de se lever du lit.

Klaus laissa le cadavre tomber à ses pieds, et recueilli le sang qui restait autour de ses lèvres grâce à son pouce qu'il porta à sa bouche.

- Il est midi et j'avais faim. Et je ne me voyais pas en pleine conversation avec ma fratrie alors que j'essaie de prendre mon repas au calme.

- Tu es sorti ?

- Seulement pour aller chercher mon déjeuner. Je le prends habituellement en digestif, mais depuis hier j'ai une envie constante de meurtre.

- Tu m'en diras temps… Souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain. J'ai besoin d'un bain. Par pitié, sors-moi ça d'ici, j'arrive déjà à sentir sa décomposition !

- Moi ce que je sens surtout c'est ta future mauvaise humeur ! Fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

L'étoile lui lança un regard noir avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce adjacente. Klaus soupira, puis se releva de son siège pour se débarrasser du corps. Céleste était, quant à elle, déjà dans l'eau chaude et fumante de la baignoire. Mais après quelques secondes, le son de la voix de son originel lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu me fais une place ?

La jeune femme se redressa en s'avançant, permettant à l'Hybride de s'installer derrière elle. Elle se rassise ensuite entre ses jambes, reposant son dos sur le torse de Klaus en fermant les yeux.

- Tu as fait vite pour le corps.

- Je l'ai laissé dans le salon pour faire une surprise à Elijah, dit-il avec nonchalance.

- Oh… Je comprends mieux ! Rit-elle légèrement.

- Dis-moi… Aurais-tu retrouvé le sourire ?

- Effectivement ! Répondit l'étoile en lui donnant un fort coup de coude dans les côtes.

L'originel étouffa un hoquet de surprise, alors que Céleste ne se privait pas de se moquer de lui.

- Rigoles tant que tu veux, mais tu sais très bien que je me vengerai !

- Dommage, je m'amusais bien… Ricana-t-elle en commençant à se relever.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, trésor ? Demanda-t-il en la retenant contre lui.

- Lâches-moi, je voudrai sortir de l'eau ! Râla-t-elle.

L'originel la défit de son emprise, les sourcils levés pour se donner un air innocent, ce que l'étoile eu du mal à traduire. Elle se releva et s'entoura d'une serviette avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'écoutes ?

- Peut-être parce que tu portes mon enfant ?

- Klaus, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'en as rien à faire. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

- Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

Céleste croisa les bras, agacée par son silence. Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il n'y avait rien mais qu'il lui faisait croire, mais même cela ça avait le don de l'agacer. La jolie brune se contenta de s'habiller d'un short de sport et d'un débardeur en silence sous le regard satisfait de l'Hybride, puis sorti sans plus attendre de la salle-de-bain puis de la chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers le rez-de-chaussée, dans la ferme intention de partir du manoir, mais dû s'arrêter dans le hall en étant devancer par Rebekah.

- On ne dit plus bonjour ? Répliqua la blonde.

- Bonjour, Rebekah. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrai sortir !

- Pas avant qu'on ait eu une petite discussion sur ce que tu portes en toi.

- Et bien je suis désolée mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de ça ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme en la détournant rapidement.

- Quoi ?! S'outra la fille Mikaelson. Céleste !

- A plus tard ! Lança-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Rebekah resta vexée dans le hall, observant d'un air offusqué la porte qui venait à peine de se refermer. Elle croisa les bras avant d'entendre :

- C'est bien pour ça que je l'adore ! Elle arrive toujours à te tenir tête.

- Fermes-là, Kol ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ?!

- Rien qui n'égale la satisfaction que j'ai en t'embêtant, chère sœur.

La blonde se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard meurtrier, puis marcha à vive allure jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche pour s'éloigner du cadet de la famille. Kol resta appuyé contre l'un des murs de l'entrée, observant avec moquerie sa sœur fuir sa présence. Un mouvement venant des escaliers lui fit tourner la tête vers sa droite, et il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un grand sourire.

- Niklaus ! Tu as l'air moins meurtrier aujourd'hui. Au faite, Elijah n'a pas apprécié le cadavre dans le salon.

- C'était bien le but ! Sourit-il en descendant la dernière marche.

- Le futur papa a l'air de bonne humeur, dis donc !

Klaus lui lança un regard mauvais en continuant de marcher vers la grande porte.

- Ou pas tant que ça. Où vas-tu ?

- M'occuper de finir une affaire.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non !

- Pour la peine, je te laisse conduire ! S'exclama son cadet en le suivant.

- Une plaie… Maugréa l'Hybride en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu n'as pas d'humour, mon frère ! »

Céleste ne cessait de se défouler contre le tronc d'un arbre mort, en arrachant une partie de l'écorce en quelques secondes sous le regard inquiet de Luna. Elle rejetait tout ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur. Sa crainte, sa surprise, son incompréhension, sa colère, sa rage… Le végétal sorti défigurer de la fin de cette bataille. Une énorme fissure cheminait de haut en bas, si profonde qu'on pouvait en apercevoir le cœur. Céleste s'appuya d'une main sur ce qui fut un arbre par le passé, essoufflée par son défoulement, qui néanmoins lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se redressa tout en s'étirant, les mains vers le ciel, mais se plia brusquement en deux en sentant une douleur au niveau du ventre. « Merde… » Gémit-elle en posant un genou à terre. Luna la rejoignit aussitôt, reniflant ses mains et son visage comme pour lui donner du réconfort. La douleur se calma quelques secondes, puis repartie de nouveau en la faisant grogner. Céleste se retrouva recroquevillé au sol au bout de quelques minutes, se crispant à chaque spasme, recevant des coups de langue affectif de la part de la louve grise. Puis, chose étrange, tout s'arrêta. Son mal était parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cela la rendit de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette forêt qui lui était encore inconnue. Luna était restée près d'elle tout du long. Lorsque l'étoile se releva, la louve lui servit d'appui. Céleste souleva son débardeur en fixant son ventre l'instant d'après. Rien n'avait changé. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle en était rassurée. L'étoile du feu fit un signe à l'animal à ses côtés, puis toutes deux partirent en direction du manoir.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Céleste en déboulant dans le salon.

- Parti avec Kol depuis deux heures. Sa ne va pas ? Lui demanda Rebekah.

- Il rentrera quand ? Où est-il allé ?!

- Sa va ! Doucement ! A ce que j'ai comprit il est parti rendre visite aux sorcières. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Rien, sa va… Lui assura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Lorsqu'elle se servit un verre d'alcool, Rebekah le lui arracha des mains après avoir flashé près d'elle.

- Eh ! Râla la brune tandis que la blonde l'avala cul sec.

- Tu es enceinte, tu ne bois pas d'alcool. Compris ?

- Tu n'es pas ma mère !

- Pas d'alcool, point final.

- Oui, _maman_ ! Lui sourit-elle avec sarcasme en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

La blonde roula des yeux, puis s'installa à côté d'elle en reprenant en main le magasine qu'elle était en train de lire quelques minutes plus tôt. Le bruit d'une course folle eu le don de faire ricaner l'étoile, qui se fit prendre d'assaut par une petite sorcière brune.

- Sarah, contente de te voir mais tu m'étrangles.

- Et moi tu m'écrases ! Vire ! Râla l'originelle.

- Désolée… S'excusa la mortelle en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la future mère. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu te sens ? J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile…

- Je vais bien lorsque j'évite d'en parler, navrée.

- C'est moi qui le suis, j'ai toujours le don de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Tu seras en paix dans deux jours !

- Deux jours ? Tu repars si tôt ?

- J'ai un boulot à faire pour Klaus à Mystic Falls.

- Oh… Donc je vais me faire un devoir de te faire visiter le Quartier Français. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure.

- C'est vrai ? Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… Tu…

- Sarah, tu me parles encore une fois de ça et je demande à Klaus qu'il te renvoi à Mystic Falls dès demain !

- Désolée…

- C'est rien et arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps ! Va te préparer, moi je vais me prendre une douche.

- On se rejoint dans le hall ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

La sorcière courut à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Enfin le calme…

- Quelle compassion, Rebekah ! Souffla Céleste en se relevant. Un point commun avec ton frère.

- C'est un gène de famille, que veux-tu.

- C'est vraiment rassurant… » Marmonna-t-elle en pensant au bébé, tout en sortant du salon.

Sarah observait chaque recoin avec un grand sourire, le visage illuminait par la ville et tout ce qui s'exposait à ses yeux. Céleste avait les yeux rivés sur son portable, dans l'attente d'un message ou d'un appel qui ne vint jamais. Elle finit par le ranger en grognant et continua à marcher avec la sorcière entre les passants. Cette dernière croisa une enseigne avec un regard brillant, et tourna les yeux vers l'étoile. « Très bien ! On y va, mais pas longtemps, précisa Céleste.

- Promis ! Lui sourit la mortelle alors qu'elles avançaient vers la boutique.

_Le Jardin Gris, la boutique du vaudou… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour me rappeler les sorcières !_ Songea-t-elle. Elles entrèrent aussitôt arrivé devant la porte, qui émit un son de clochette à leur passage.

- Des bibelots et des plantes en bouteilles… Soupira Céleste. C'est bien les sorcières…

- Un peu de respect ! Râla Sarah.

L'étoile leva les mains au ciel en signe de rémission, puis continua à regarder ce qui l'entourait avec lassitude. Un bruit de pas venant du fond de la boutique la sortie de sa rêverie, suite à quoi elle remarqua la gérante de la boutique se diriger vers son amie.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne recherche rien de particulier, mais si vous avez des plantes que je suis sûre de ne pas trouver ailleurs, je veux bien !

- Très bien, donc voyons voir… Réfléchis la métisse en observant une étagère rempli de plantes diverses. Celle-ci ! Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai des graines pour en permettre la récolte.

- Pourquoi pas.

Céleste continua sa visite, tendant néanmoins l'oreille pour s'assurer de la sécurité de Sarah.

- Je les prends ! Combien sa coûte ?

L'étoile entendit le bruit de la clochette résonné, puis un pas lourd et lent se diriger tout droit vers les deux sorcières.

- Que fais-tu ici, Samuel ?

- Bonjour, Katie, la salua une voix masculine. Les affaires ont l'air de bien marché. Thierry n'est pas avec toi, on dirait. Il a finit par comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire avec une sorcière.

- Il avait des choses à faire ! Tu devrais sortir, tu vas faire fuir mes clientes.

- Oh, il y a une autre fille ?

Céleste sorti de derrière les étagères avec un air menaçant, se dévoilant aux yeux du vampire brun.

- Oui, jeune femme plutôt, je ne suis plus une enfant, déclara-t-elle. J'accompagne mon amie ici présente. Je suis très protectrice et peu devenir méchante si on s'en prend à ceux auxquels je tiens.

- Méchante ? Je craints que tu ne puisses rien contre moi ! A plus tard, Katie.

Sur ce, le dénommé Samuel sorti de la boutique sous le regard méfiant et venimeux de l'étoile.

- Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé, lança la dénommée Katie.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Bien sûr, une grande partie d'entre nous le savent. Je… suis désolée pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Vous êtes bien la première ici à compatir. Sophie m'a seulement manipulé avant de m'annoncer quelque chose qui devrait être impossible.

- Sophie a… changé, depuis quelques mois. Raisons familiales. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois continuer l'inventaire…

- Nous devons y aller de toute manière.

- En revoir.

- Et merci ! Ajouta Sarah.

Elles ressortirent sous le regard de la gérante, puis continuèrent leur chemin, la sorcière avec un sac en plastique en main.

- Cette boutique est géniale !

- Dangereuse, oui ! Ce vampire y est allé jusqu'à la menacer, sûrement sous les ordres de Marcel. Ils ont l'air d'être habitué à faire peur aux sorcières.

- Et voilà, maintenant j'ai la frousse… Merci, Céleste !

L'étoile leva les yeux au ciel, puis aperçut au bout de la rue une silhouette familière.

- Que fait-il ici ?

- Qui ça ?

L'immortelle lui désigna l'Hybride d'un signe de tête, ce dernier avançant dans leur direction.

- En tout cas il vient nous voir, donc on ne tardera pas à le savoir.

- Viens, lui fit Céleste en la tirant par le bras jusqu'au fond d'une ruelle.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- La musique masquera notre conversation.

Presque aussitôt, Klaus apparut dans la ruelle et s'avança directement vers elles.

- Vous faites quoi ici ?

- C'est ce que nous nous demandions à ton sujet, répondit l'étoile.

- Sarah, si tu fais de la magie, tu risques ta vie.

- Quoi ?! S'écria la mortelle.

- Elle est avec moi, elle ne risque rien ! Assura l'étoile.

- Que m'importe, tu n'es pas sensée être ici ! Grogna Klaus.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Marcel, et ses chiens de garde courent les rues. Je préférerai que s'il te voit, ce soit avec moi !

- Je suis capable de me défendre contre un vampire bicentenaire, merci bien !

- Ce serait justement pour te contrôler, trésor ! Tu es plus vite irritable pour n'importe quoi lorsque tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis passé voir Sophie il y a plus de deux heures.

- Tu… Tu as accepté le marché ? Et moi, n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire là-dessus ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je me préoccupe de toi, pas de… enfin… de l'enfant ! Passons, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Je suis ensuite allé voir Marcel, et pour gagner cette guerre vampire/sorcière je dois obtenir sa confiance. J'ai dû guérir son bras-droit de la morsure que je lui avais faite alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Pour Marcel, nous sommes des _invités_ et il s'agit de _sa_ ville. Nous devons nous conduire tel quel. Donc tu vas devoir toi-aussi te retenir de causer la moindre tuerie, compris ?

- Super… Et j'imagine que je vais devoir être gentille ?

- Tu as tout compris. Sarah ? Rentres au manoir.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite, la coupa-t-il. Céleste doit faire des excuses.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser devant lui !

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas le choix ! Sarah, prends la voiture avec laquelle vous êtes venues. Kol t'y attend, il rentrera lui-aussi avec toi.

- Génial… Marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la ruelle.

- Marcel a vu Kol ? Lui demanda Céleste.

- Il sait qu'il est en vie, mais pas qu'il est ici. Mon cher petit frère fait trop de connerie alors autant qu'il n'en sache rien. Tu viens ?

- En avant… J'ai horreur de m'excuser… » Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant le bras de l'originel. Ils sortirent à leur tour, direction la demeure du roi de la ville…

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?<p>

Des réactions de tous face à la nouvelle ? Des passages Klaus/Céleste ?

De tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

**Information** : Si vous souhaitez des extraits du prochain chapitre, il suffit d'aller sur ma page Facebook (adresse sur mon profil) et de demander, ainsi je vous posterez un petit bout de chapitre dès que possible !

Voilà voilà, merci et à la prochaine ! ;) Sans oublier : Bonnes vacances !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Submissiveness

Bonsoir !

Comme annoncé sur Facebook, je poste le chapitre plus tôt car je n'aurai pas internet pendant une semaine.

**mimi34** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ J'hésite encore un peu sur ce que le bébé sera capable de faire, donc je ne peux rien dire là-dessus ! Tout comme toi, j'aurai dû mal à présenter des excuses... Mais elle n'a malheureusement pas le choix ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : Submissiveness…<strong>

La fin d'après-midi s'annonçait rapidement, alors que Céleste entrait pour la première fois dans la demeure de Marcel. Klaus lui avait expliqué qu'avant il s'agissait de la sienne, que lui et sa famille l'avait battis, et que le blason avec la lettre _M_ n'était pas pour **M**arcel, mais pour **M**ikaelson. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui lui laissait la possibilité d'admirer la bâtisse. Il y avait un grand hall à ciel ouvert, au milieu une fontaine, un bar à sa droite, et des escaliers qui menés à l'étage. « Même avant, tu avais bon goût pour la décoration ! Affirma l'étoile à l'originel à ses côtés.

- Merci pour le compliment, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il la dirigea vers le premier escalier, puis tout deux longèrent un des nombreux couloirs pour finalement arriver devant une porte gardée par un vampire.

- Quel accueil… Marmonna-t-elle assez bas pour que seul Klaus puisse l'entendre.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de fixer le vampire.

- Nous venons voir Marcel.

- Qui le demande ?

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, gronda Klaus en serrant les dents, le regard mauvais.

- Et elle ?

L'étoile sortie des griffes de la main qui se trouvait enroulé au bras de l'Hybride, et ne pu s'empêcher de les lui planter dans la chaire pour éviter de s'en servir pour arracher la tête du vampire en face d'eux.

- Céleste, dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête, puis entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Comment ose-t-il ?! S'outra l'étoile.

- Ne t'énerve pas, trésor. Et pourrais-tu ranger tes griffes ?

- Oh, pardon.

- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, leur permettant de rentrer dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Marcel leur souriait d'un air amical, et se leva pour saluer la belle étoile. Deux autres vampires se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

- Céleste, ravi de vous revoir, vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci, Marcel. Je… voudrai m'excuser… pour mon comportement agressif.

- Ah, pas de souci avec ça, c'est déjà oublié. Et il est vrai que Natasha à tendance à s'attirer les ennuies avec sa conduite. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes deux plus proches amis, Thierry et Diego.

- Enchantée !

Les deux vampires hochèrent simplement la tête puis sortirent de la pièce après un regard entendu avec le _roi_, avant que Marcel ne reprenne :

- On peut se tutoyer, non ?

- Bien sûr.

- Super ! Je ne sais pas si Klaus t'en a informé, mais il a guéri Thierry du venin de loup-garou.

- Oh… Non, il ne m'a rien dit. C'est une bonne chose.

- Effectivement ! Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout ! Leur proposa-t-il en leur désignant deux chaises en face de lui, tout en se réinstallant lui-même.

Les deux immortels l'imitèrent, Céleste croisant les jambes.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Avec grand plaisir, acquiesça l'étoile.

- Elle non, moi oui.

- Et pourquoi cela ?! S'offusqua-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de tes _réactions_ face à l'alcool, trésor ! Ce n'est pas vraiment conseiller, déclara-t-il en faisant référence au bébé.

- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais ?!

- C'est le cas, mais il ne faut pas non plus faire ce que tu pourrais regretter !

- Je fais justement ce que je veux ! Cracha-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, ce qui eu le don de faire ricaner Marcel au bout d'un certain temps.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir autant tête à Klaus sans se faire décapiter !

- Merci du compliment ! Sourit-elle sans quitter l'Hybride des yeux.

- Donc, je sers qui ?

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'étoile finisse par détourner le regard et soupirer.

- Sans moi.

- Très bien, ricana-t-il en servant deux verres.

Il en tendit un à Klaus, et se garda l'autre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Céleste, je sais que tu aimes le mystère et tout ce qui va avec, mais je suis un peu curieux et plutôt méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

La jolie brune lança un regard en coin à l'originel. Si elle le lui disait, trouverait-il sa faiblesse naturelle qui n'était autre que la Belladone ? De plus, ne tenterait-il pas de trouver une autre étoile dans les environs ? Ce côté là la rassurait. Il était déjà rare de voir une étoile, alors deux au même endroit, il fallait avoir de la chance ! Mais d'une certaine façon, Marcel ne lui donnerait sa confiance qu'en étant sûr de sa franchise. Elle ne pouvait se permettre un impair, et donc l'étoile répondit simplement :

- Rare. Une immortelle, si tu préfères.

- J'imagine que tu ne me diras rien de plus ?

- Tout comme toi, j'ai besoin d'un certain temps avant de donner ma confiance aux gens. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui étale sa vie privée.

- Je comprends, et je vois mieux pourquoi tu as piqué l'intérêt de ce cher Niklaus !

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement de choix, au départ… Marmonna-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai des tas de question et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu avec Klaus… Notamment sur votre relation. Tout les deux, vous êtes… ?

Céleste regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche, laissant à l'Hybride le soin de répondre à sa question. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, ne s'étant pas attendu à devoir avoir affaire à ça.

- Nous…

- J'en étais sûr ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire. Je le savais rien qu'en vous observant !

- Marcel, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas ! Maugréa l'originel.

- Et c'est sérieux ? Enfin je veux dire… Pas seulement au lit ?

Un carreau d'une des fenêtres se fissura discrètement par la force du vent, alors que Céleste dû se racler la gorge pour se faire écouter et capter leur attention. Elle déclara calmement :

- Marcel, je suppose que vous avez en effet des choses à rattraper avec Klaus, mais si vous évitiez de parler de… ce genre de chose en ma présence, ça serait pas mal !

- Toutes mes excuses, Céleste. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise !

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je ne suis pas le premier à le demander, hein ? Autre sujet de conversation : Vous viendrez à la fête, ce soir ?

- Une fête ? Répéta Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, j'en fais une presque tous les soirs, mais ça serait sympa d'avoir des invités en plus. Vous n'êtes pas forcé ! C'est en l'honneur des vampires, d'où le titre : « Venez manger qui vous voulez ». Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise, Céleste.

- J'ai l'habitude des cadavres, et le meurtre ça me connait bien.

- Parfait ! Alors, Klaus ? Ca te tente ?

- Désolé, mais nous avons une discussion à avoir Céleste et moi. Peut-être demain ?

- Demain serait même idéal. Je fais une soirée où je dois inviter le maire de la ville. Un bal masqué. C'est bien qu'on en parle, comme ça j'en profite pour vous proposer une invitation en face à face au lieu d'un bout de papier cartonné. Vous y serez ?

- Nous y serons, assura l'originel en se levant de son siège. Il est temps qu'on parte. On se voit demain, Marcel.

- Sans faute. Ravi de t'avoir revu, Céleste !

- De même, fit-elle en se redressant à son tour.

Elle commença à avancer la première vers la porte, n'attendant pas l'Hybride, et sorti de la pièce sans demander son reste.

- Bonne chance ! Lança Marcel à Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

L'originel lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir à son tour. Il aperçut son étoile en discussion avec Diego, et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Klaus ! Diego m'a proposé de me faire visiter la demeure de Marcel.

- Ah oui ? Quel dommage que nous devions partir _maintenant_, dit-il avec sarcasme.

**« Like No One » de Caught A Ghost.**

L'Hybride fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux avec un sourire froid, passant une main possessive autour de la taille de l'étoile et la colla à lui.

- Peut-être une prochaine fois ! Déclara le vampire en regardant la jolie brune.

- Ou pas ! Sourit Klaus d'un air narquois.

- Bon, on devrait y aller, fit Céleste.

- Ravie de vous avoir rencontré ! Lui lança Diego avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois hors de vu, l'originel attrapa le bras de l'étoile et marcha jusqu'à sortir de la demeure. Arrivés dehors, l'originel lui plaqua le dos contre le mur de la demeure avant de lui faire face.

- Lâches-moi ! Grogna-t-elle.

- A quoi tu joues ?!

- Je me fais apprécier de son entourage, ça ne se voit pas ?!

- Ne recommences plus jamais !

- C'était pour te rendre service ! De rien ! Cracha-t-elle en le repoussant de ses mains.

Elle commença à marcher d'une démarche énervée, mais s'arrêta finalement au bout de deux minutes en se rendant compte d'une chose. Céleste se retourna vers lui, le regard sombre, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

- Où est la voiture ?! » Klaus ne lui répondit rien, se contentant seulement de marcher dans la direction inverse que celle qu'elle avait commencé à prendre. L'étoile souffla un bon coup, puis le suivit en gardant toujours une distance suffisante à son calme et sa tranquillité. Ils arrivèrent au bout de cinq minutes à la voiture, toujours en silence. L'originel lui ouvrit la portière avec un regard qui trahissait son irritation, humeur que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir jusque dans l'atmosphère. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la voiture sans un regard à son compagnon, qui referma la portière avant de prendre le côté conducteur. Ils passèrent le chemin du retour sans un mot, dans un silence étouffant et lourd.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, aucun d'eux ne parlaient, faisant durer le silence comme jamais. Les deux immortels passèrent la porte sans un regard au salon, où tous discutaient tranquillement, et se dirigèrent directement vers l'étage. Ils longèrent les couloirs, la même destination en tête comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, et finirent par atteindre la chambre. Une fois entrée, Céleste s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce tout en écoutant l'Hybride fermer la porte à clé avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il colla son torse à son dos, laissant trainer son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux noirs. Après quelques secondes, il la tourna vers lui avant de la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle, et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'étoile y répondit aussitôt, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher davantage, en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Klaus glissa sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui arracher sa robe d'un seul geste, sort que son tee-shirt connu également sous les mains de la brune. « J'adorai cette robe… Gémit-elle entre deux baisers.

Klaus attrapa ses jambes pour qu'elle les enroule autour de sa taille.

- Je t'en achèterai d'autres… Susurra-t-il avant d'attaquer sa gorge.

Céleste pencha sa tête pour lui laisser libre accès, et se retrouva en un quart de seconde sur le lit, le cœur tonnant fort dans sa poitrine et la respiration saccadée. L'originel retira son pantalon à vitesse vampirique, avant de la rejoindre et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. L'étoile échangea leur place avant de l'embrasser avec passion, puis descendit à sa clavicule jusqu'à son torse, déposant des baisers brûlants et sensuels en passant ses mains sur sa peau. Klaus en devint vite incontrôlable, reprenant la place du dominant avant de l'embrasser si intensément que la jolie brune fondit littéralement sous lui. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son dos, soufflant et respirant de bien être alors qu'il l'embrassait le long de sa gorge, à tel point que Céleste ne se rendit compte qu'après que ses sous-vêtements avaient disparu. Par vengeance, l'étoile attrapa les pans de son boxer et le déchira aussitôt, ce qui le fit grogner. Il revint à sa bouche et s'installa entre ses jambes, avant de rentrer habilement en elle. Céleste se cambra aussitôt alors qu'il commençait lentement ses coups de rein, et traça ses muscles dorsaux du bout des doigts. Klaus revint à sa bouche pour un baiser passionné, puis dériva sur sa mâchoire et finit par déposer plusieurs petits baisers fiévreux sur sa clavicule. L'étoile le ramena à sa bouche, étouffant ses gémissements sous ses coups puissants. Ils passèrent un grand moment enlacés, savourant le corps de l'autre. Klaus se laissa retomber sur elle, le visage au creux de son cou, et prit une profonde bouffée de son odeur avant de se retirer sur le côté. La jolie brune se colla à lui, une jambe au-dessus des siennes, traçants de ses doigts les lignes qui se dessinaient gracieusement sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux en se serrant davantage contre lui, prête à s'assoupir de fatigue. Mais Klaus pensait autrement.

- Ne t'endors pas maintenant, mon cœur. La journée n'est pas finit.

- Tant pis, parce que je suis fatiguée et je compte bien dormir un peu… Marmonna-t-elle sans bouger.

- Nous devons parler, trésor.

- Il fallait y penser avant de me sauter dessus…

L'originel se redressa contre la tête de lit, dérangeant Céleste qui était sur le point de s'endormir.

- Klaus !

- On doit parler, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

L'étoile se redressa à son tour et le regarda avec agacement, avant de ramener la couverture sur elle pour recouvrir son corps. Elle s'assit en face de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Tu as accepté sans me demander mon avis.

- Parce que tu aurais décliné même si tu aurais dû passer le reste de ton éternité à souffrir.

- Mais nous ne savons même pas si leurs menaces sont réelles ! Tu as agit impulsivement en me le cachant !

- La magie vaudou est dangereuse, trésor. Les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont bien plus puissantes qu'elles n'en ont l'air.

- Soit…

Céleste soupira, puis finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- Et enfin… Pour… Comment va-t-on faire au sujet de… _ça _? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y crois toujours pas même si c'est réel.

- Tu l'as entendu… ?

- Trésor… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

L'étoile inspira calmement, puis laissa le silence apaiser l'Hybride avant de reprendre :

- Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'étais dans le bayou… Je crois que leur espèce de potion ou de je ne sais quoi est la cause d'une douleur que j'ai reçu au ventre.

Klaus la fixa d'un air grave.

- Tu crois ou tu en ais sûre ?

- J'en suis sûre, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sort qui doit accélérer ma grossesse… a commencé. Ce qu'elles m'ont donné… c'est contre nature ! Si je n'ai rien ressenti pendant ces sept derniers mois, c'est que c'est normal pour mon espèce ! Elles m'ont arraché un droit ! J'aurais pu être prête si elles n'avaient pas donné leur putain de café dégueulasse… Pesta-t-elle. J'aurai pu me préparer ! Si je ne l'avais pas senti avant… J'aurais pu !

L'Hybride la laissait parler sans la quitter des yeux. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, il se pencha en avant et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- Dès que cette guerre sera terminée et dès lors que j'aurai reprit mon pouvoir, s'en sera fini pour elles.

- Le sang de ces sorcières coulera entre mes mains… Gronda-t-elle entre des larmes de haine.

- Et entre les miennes, déclara-t-il, avec une détermination qui luisait dans ses yeux de glace.

Klaus se réinstalla en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- C'est dingue… Souffla Céleste. L'énonciation de cette bande de sorcière et la fatigue disparait comme par magie.

- Tu m'en diras tant, ricana-t-il.

- Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner…

- Donc de la confrontation avec la famille, termina-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. La meilleure façon est d'ignorer.

- Ca va être compliqué…

- C'est certain.

- Quand faut y aller… Soupira-t-elle en se relevant du lit.

Céleste emporta le drap avec elle, et commença à marcher en direction de la salle-de-bain lorsque, d'un simple geste, Klaus lui arracha le tissu avant qu'il ne soit plus à porté de main.

- Niklaus ! S'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nue ! Souri-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Je suis pudique, moi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. L'étoile continua d'avancer vers la pièce adjacente sous le regard satisfait de l'originel, qui finit lui aussi par se lever dans son plus simple appareil, sans la moindre gêne. _Les femmes…_

**« Shallows » de Daughter.**

Il n'y avait pas dîner plus pesant au monde. Seul le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux retentissaient dans la salle-à-manger, ce qui avait le don de rendre l'étoile nerveuse et l'Hybride agacé. Même Kol ne disait mot ! « Quel incroyable repas de famille… Finit par soupirer Rebekah.

- Merci, un peu de bruit autre que celui des couverts… La gratifia Céleste.

- Étrange, personne ne parle, fit Klaus en lançant un regard à leur frère aîné.

- Que sommes-nous supposer dire ? Lui affirma Elijah.

- Normalement, vous êtes supposé nous pourrir la vie par des questions simples, futiles et complètement infondées. Même toi, Kol, tu n'as rien dit depuis le début de ce repas !

- Je ne vois pas ce que je dois dire ! Et pour une fois que je ne parle pas, c'est de ça qu'on m'accuse !

- Kol n'a pas tout à fait tort… Remarqua Rebekah. Qu'allons-nous faire avec… enfin avec ce qui va arriver ?

- Qu'est-ce que _nous deux_ allons faire, rectifia l'Hybride. Vous n'êtes pas concerné par cette histoire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je vais devenir tante après que tu es engrossé Céleste !

- Je ne suis pas une poulinière ! S'offusqua la désignée.

- Crois bien que je ne voulais pas utiliser ce terme, mais au moins mon frère écoute attentivement.

L'étoile tourna son regard vers son compagnon, qui affichait un air indigné et irrité.

- Je crois que ce repas est fichu… Soupira Elijah en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, annonça Sarah avant de se lever. Je vais aller me coucher…

La sorcière sortie de la pièce pour les laisser en famille, préférant ne pas voir le spectacle…

- Tu n'auras aucun droit sur cet enfant ! S'écria Klaus.

- C'est un Mikaelson, nous nous soutenons ! Répliqua la blonde.

- Tien donc ! Comme vous m'aviez soutenu il y a plus de mille ans face à notre père ?! D'ailleurs, qui n'était même pas mon père !

- Niklaus, aucun de nous n'avons été présent lorsque mère et père ont enfermé la part de loup en toi.

- Ah oui ? Elijah, tu ne leur as donc pas raconté ? Demanda-t-il à son frère d'un air sombre et sarcastique.

- Niklaus, les temps ont changé, tu sais très bien que nous nous soumettions tous à Mikael à l'époque.

- Tu y étais ? Demanda Rebekah en regardant Elijah avec confusion.

- J'étais… pétrifié.

- Mais tu l'as aidé, cracha Klaus.

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre… Souffla Kol en se relevant de sa chaise.

- Je viens avec toi… Murmura Rebekah avant de rejoindre rapidement son petit frère, qui l'attendait à la sorti de la pièce.

Céleste les observa partir en silence, puis revint à Klaus et Elijah.

- Crois-tu que j'avais voulu ça ?! S'écria le vampire.

- Qui sait ? Tu m'as suivit durant ces siècles parce que je retenais notre fratrie dans des cercueils.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose se produise, Niklaus ! Que penses-tu que j'ai ressenti en te regardant dans les yeux alors que tu me demandais de l'aide ?!

- Je ne t'ai plus jamais rien demandé !

- Parce que tu n'as plus confiance en moi. Tous ces siècles, j'étais aussi à tes côtés pour tenter de…

- Te déculpabiliser ? Le coupa-t-il. Tu es pathétique, Elijah ! Trop sentimental !

- Pour tenter de me faire _pardonner_ ! Je suis ton frère et resterai ton frère, c'est pourquoi je resterai avec toi pour t'aider, ce que j'aurai dû faire cette nuit-là. _Pour toujours et à jamais_, Niklaus. Je n'aurai jamais dû me soumettre à Mikael, j'aurai dû t'aider, et voilà où nous en sommes.

- Mikael est mort. Mais j'ai _toujours_ cette _haine_… Articula-t-il avec les dents serrées.

- Je sais, mon frère.

Céleste s'excusa auprès d'eux afin de les laisser entre frère. Ils avaient besoin de se parler en paix. Elle se leva de sa chaise, puis sorti de la pièce sous les regards des deux Mikaelson. Une fois partie, Elijah continua :

- Nous n'avons pas été là pour toi avant, mais maintenant nous le sommes. Céleste fait partie de la famille. C'est une Mikaelson. Et l'enfant est aussi un Mikaelson.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, cet accord avec les sorcières, c'est pour Céleste. Cet enfant… Il n'y a même pas de certitude à ce qu'il survive étant donné que ce n'était jamais sensé arrivé. Je n'en ai rien à faire… » Lâcha-t-il en se relevant de son siège. Klaus sorti de la pièce sans un dernier regard à son frère, se dirigeant directement dehors pour prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de respirer… Que devait-il faire ? Tout ce qu'il réussissait à obtenir des autres c'était la peur, le pouvoir, la force… Et il aimait ça ! Mais qu'était-il sensé faire à présent, avec une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ? Un enfant. Un héritier…

L'Hybride passa plus de temps que prévu à observer les étoiles, et ne put cacher sa surprise d'être le seul éveillé en rentrant à l'intérieur du manoir. Tous dormaient dans leur chambre respective, sans exception. Klaus se dirigea vers l'étage, longeant les couloirs avant d'atteindre leur chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui après être rentré et resta immobile quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur son étoile endormie. Céleste dormait profondément, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, le drap rejeté à ses pieds. Sa main droite reposait sur son ventre, se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations. Klaus s'approcha du lit avant de se déshabiller, puis se coucha à ses côtés en plaçant le drap sur leur corps. Il continua néanmoins à l'observer, retirant par la même occasion une mèche noire au milieu de son visage. L'originel pouvait entendre nettement les battements de son cœur, calmes et réguliers. Mais en se concentrant davantage, il perçut le second battement. Très fin et difficile à discerner. L'Hybride découvrit légèrement son ventre en soulevant son haut, puis déposa une main hésitante sur sa peau. Il pouvait ressentir de légères vibrations, imperceptibles pour le commun des mortels ou même pour un jeune vampire d'un demi-siècle. C'était… incroyable. Céleste s'agita néanmoins, ce qui lui fit retirer sa main rapidement. Elle ne se réveilla pas et se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, se collant à son corps pour se rapprocher de sa chaleur. Klaus la laissa faire, l'entourant de ses bras sans pour autant réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il resta là. Immobile et silencieux. Éveillé durant la nuit entière.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p>

Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments Klaus/Céleste ? De Marcel ? Du dîner de famille ?

Des réflexions de Klaus à la fin du chapitre ?

De tout ce que vous voulez ?

Passez une bonne semaine ! ;)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Masked Ball

Bonsoir à tous !

Demain c'est la rentrée, et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire... Malheur. En attendant voici le chapitre 8, qui j'espère réussira à vous remonter un peu le moral... ^^

**mimi34** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis complètement d'accord ! Après c'est sûr, devenir parents ne va pas être une mince affaire pour eux... Voici la suite ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite review, je ne mors pas... trop. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 : Masked Ball…<span>**

Un bal masqué. Un bal masqué ! Juste pour faire saliver un maire de la richesse qu'il obtiendrait s'il continuait à garder le silence sur les vampires. Pathétique… Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils iraient ! Voilà pourquoi Céleste se faisait tirer les cheveux par Rebekah. « Dis-moi que tu as bientôt fini… Râla l'étoile.

- Voilà ! Alors ? Comment tu te trouves ?

Céleste se releva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était installée, et marcha à travers la chambre de la blonde jusqu'à un grand miroir pour y voir son reflet.

- Rebekah… Tu es très douée ! Lui sourit-elle en regardant ses cheveux ondulés avec grâce et ramener sur le côté.

- Je sais, lança-t-elle avec naturel.

L'étoile leva les yeux au ciel, puis réajusta sa robe rouge feu avant d'attraper son masque rouge fait de dentelle et de plumes noirs. Rebekah était habillée d'une magnifique robe noire, des plumes dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- Bon, tu es prête ?

- Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui as insisté pour me coiffer !

Un coup à la porte mit fin à leur tirade. Elijah passa la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre, vêtu d'un ensemble noir.

- Nous allons y aller, Mesdemoiselles. Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, déclara Rebekah en sortant de la chambre.

Céleste grogna légèrement puis finit par prendre le même chemin.

- Vous êtes bien élégant, Elijah.

- Merci, Céleste. Je vous retourne le compliment.

L'étoile hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant, puis avança jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et attendit dans l'entrée. Il ne manquait plus que Klaus. Comme d'habitude… Kol et Sarah restaient quant à eux à la demeure, surveillant à ce que personne ne fasse une visite surprise pendant leur absence.

- Nous allons encore être en retard…

- Rebekah, soit patiente. Notre frère a reçut un coup de téléphone de la part d'un sorcier qui travaille pour lui, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Quand on parle du loup ! Lança-t-elle alors que l'Hybride marchait dans la pièce.

Il était habillé lui aussi d'un costume noir, mais à la différence d'une cravate bleu foncé.

- Les affaires, dit-il à Céleste en lui tendant son bras. Tu es resplendissante.

- Et toi d'une grande classe, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en le prenant. Comme toujours.

- Merci, mon cœur… On y va ? » Rebekah n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sorti du manoir, suivit de près par Elijah, le couple derrière eux. Ils prirent deux voitures à part pour voyager, puis démarrèrent presque au même instant. _En route pour le bal masqué !_ Songea l'étoile sans véritable engouement.

Le décor avait littéralement changé. La musique résonnait entre les murs dans une bonne ambiance, les femmes habillées de robes étincelantes, les hommes de costumes, certains masques sur le visage. Céleste ne tarda pas à mettre le sien, adorative de ce genre de bal. Elle entra au bras de l'originel, Rebekah au bras de son frère juste derrière eux, et savoura des yeux la salle admirablement bien décoré. « J'adore les bals masqués, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Klaus.

- Je m'en serais douté, trésor. Ton côté mystérieux est ce qui m'a attiré vers toi au premier abord.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ton côté sauvage. Ta beauté. Ton côté _borné_ !

- Eh !

- Prends ça pour un compliment, ma belle étoile. Tu ne t'es jamais laissé faire, lui sourit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les alentours.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas ton imprudence est oubliée.

- Mon _imprudence_ ? J'ai été honnête, tout simplement.

- Et c'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez toi, ton côté direct.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu apprécies d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux en la regardant.

- Mystère… Murmura-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Klaus ricana légèrement, avant de rivé son regard de glace vers Marcel, qui s'avançait vers eux avec un sourire.

- Hey ! Elijah, ravi de vous revoir. Rebekah et Céleste, vous êtes ravissantes.

- Merci, répondirent-elles en même temps, sans toute fois la même intonation.

La blonde plus agressive, ce qui eu le don d'éveiller la curiosité de l'étoile.

- Klaus, je suis content que tu n'ais pas décliné mon invitation !

- Je tiens ma parole, Marcel ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et c'est une chose que tu m'as appris ! Je vais vous laissé vous détendre, je dois parler au maire pour notre petite affaire. Bon divertissement !

Tous lui adressèrent un sourire, sauf Rebekah, ce qui lui valu d'être emportée à l'écart par Céleste, sous les regards étonnés de ses frères. L'étoile la mena à une petite table ronde et l'obligea à s'assoir.

- Racontes-moi tout ! Je veux savoir.

- Savoir quoi, au juste ?

- Pourquoi parais-tu si distante et froide envers Marcel ? Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous…

- Pourquoi je te répondrai ? Il s'agit de _ma_ vie privée ! Râla la blonde en essayant de se relever.

L'étoile plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit se rassoir aussitôt.

- Rebekah. Ton caractère est tout bonnement insupportable depuis ta dispute avec Matt ! Lui assura-t-elle. Et puis comme le dirait Klaus, je suis bornée ! Alors dis-moi, parce que je ne lâcherai pas.

La blonde l'observa en soupirant, puis finit par s'installer confortablement sur son siège.

- Enfin voilà que réapparait la Céleste qui était enfermée dans le manoir de mon frère, déclara la Mikaelson.

- J'ai des envies de meurtre. J'ai besoin de m'occuper gentiment si je ne veux pas perdre mon contrôle. Bon sang, je ne sais même plus à quand date mes dernières vraies menaces !

- J'en connais une qui a besoin d'un bon bain de sang ! Ricana la blonde.

- Si tu connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être débarrasser d'une personne, fais-le moi savoir ! Mais saches que ce n'est pas en compatissant à mon sort que tu t'en sortiras aussi facilement, Bekah.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit le visage d'une femme tout à fait innocente.

- Je n'évitais rien du tout !

- Wow, il a suffit d'une dispute avec Matt pour que je voix tes ressemblances avec Klaus ! Le mensonge.

- On parle de moi ?

L'Hybride s'installa à leurs côtés avec nonchalance, s'infiltrant de lui-même.

- Tu n'es pas au centre de la conversation, si tu veux tout savoir. Et tu viens de m'interrompre au début d'un interrogatoire ! Râla-t-elle.

- Sur ma sœur ? Ricana-t-il. Elle est têtue, tu auras quelques difficultés !

- Il faut simplement savoir s'y prendre. En cas, si tu peux m'aider… Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Marcel ?

- Oh ça… Ils ont faillit avoir une liaison.

- Ils ont faillit ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble !

- Eh ! S'outra la blonde. Je suis juste en face de vous !

- Presque. Personne ne s'approche de ma famille, lui indiqua Klaus en ignorant sa sœur.

- Ca je veux bien le croire ! Comment ?

- J'ai daguer ma sœur après que je les ais vu s'embrasser, et j'ai proposé deux choix à Marcel. Il ne deviendrait jamais vampire et je réveillai Rebekah, _ou_, je la laissais dans son coma et je le transformais.

- C'est cruel !

- Elle est ma sœur ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Tout de même ! Laisses-la un peu faire ce qu'elle veut !

- Je suis toujours là ! Intervint la blonde. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. Marcel m'a trahi, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Point final.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, petite sœur, assura-t-il avec sarcasme avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil une personne familière. Que fait-elle ici ? Marcel se serait-il prit d'affection pour cette fille ? Elle pourrait faire office de nouveau pion.

- A mon souvenir, elle s'appelle Camille, informa Céleste. Enfin Cami. Peu importe !

- C'est moi qui l'ais invité, déclara Rebekah. Il faut bien une petite distraction, non ? En attendant, vous m'avez pourri ma soirée. Je danse avec Elijah et après je rentre !

- C'est regrettable ! Soupira Klaus avec un air faussement déçut.

- Je te déteste, Niklaus, lui sourit-elle d'un air narquois avant de les laisser à leur table.

L'étoile l'observa aller saluer l'humaine blonde - habillée d'une robe blanche avec des ailes en plume dans le dos - puis se retirer pour aller voir leur aîné. Céleste se leva à son tour, se dirigeant tout droit vers Camille, suivit par son originel.

- Cami, comment vas-tu ?

- Céleste, la philosophe. Bien et toi ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans une pareille soirée.

- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique…

- Tu n'es jamais allé à ce genre de fête ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Je vois que tu es accompagnée.

- Pardon, Cami, je te présente Klaus !

- L'homme que tu attendais l'autre jour, je pari ! On s'est déjà croisé, je crois… L'homme au cents dollars ?

- C'est exact, affirma-t-il. Marcel va être ravi de votre présence, ajouta l'Hybride en observant le vampire les rejoindre.

- Cami ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. J'en suis content.

- Marcel, le salua-t-elle avant de partir vers le bar.

- Aï, elle est dure ! Lança-t-il à l'Hybride.

- Les humaines sont étranges, si tu veux mon avis. Céleste ? M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

- Avec plaisir ! Sourit-elle en la lui prenant.

**« Young and Beautiful » de Lana Del Rey.**

Klaus plaça sa main sur son bras, puis avança vers la piste de danse non sans avoir jeté un sourire à Marcel, fier d'avoir une chose que le vampire n'aurait jamais. La chanson donnait le rythme, alors qu'ils se plaçaient pour danser. Ils bougèrent comme un, les yeux accrochés, alors que la main que l'originel avait déposé en bas de son dos les rapprochait pour plus de proximité. Il l'a fit tournoyer avant de la ramener contre lui, savourant le rire qui s'échappait de ses lèvres douces. L'originel recommença quelque fois, mais avec plus d'intensité dans ses gestes, plus lent dans ses mouvements, la ramenant plus proche de lui à chaque instant en la resserrant dans l'étau de ses bras. Plus passionnément. Plus subtilement. Comme si tout ce qui les entourait n'existait plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux et la musique. Rien d'autre. Klaus rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

- Marcel n'est pas très loin, ça ne te dérange pas ? Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors qu'ils continuaient toujours de danser.

- Ma compagne est une puissante immortelle, la sienne une simple humaine qui l'ignore. Qui est à plaindre le plus ? L'Hybride accompagné de la créature la plus rare, ou le vampire qui n'ose même pas séduire la mortelle qu'il convoite depuis des jours ? C'est mauvais pour son trône. Et un roi n'est rien sans reine à ses côtés et une toute autre chose qu'il n'aura jamais, ajouta-t-il en la basculant en arrière.

- Donc pour toi, s'il n'a pas de reine, il ne serra jamais rien ?

- Moi j'ai déjà la mienne.

- A oui ? Et tu lui en as déjà fait la proposition ? Demanda-t-elle avec un mélange d'amusement et de malice.

- Pas encore, mais je serais ravi si elle acceptait de devenir _ma reine_… Crois-tu qu'elle accepterait ?

- Quelle idiote serait-elle pour refuser ! Et quelle est cette autre chose dont tu parles ?

Klaus se pencha jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément, puis la redressa avant de coller sa bouche à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Un héritier…

Céleste recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, étonnée et un peu perdue face à sa déclaration.

- J'ai réfléchi et… je ne vois pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait que… Et puis d'un certain côté je suis un peu plus serein vu que c'est toi qui… Enfin tu me comprends.

- Euh… Oui, oui mais je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien, c'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi d'y penser. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Tu rigoles ? Je meurs de faim ! J'ai l'impression que le buffet m'appelle depuis que nous sommes entrés ici ! Ricana-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne chose, je suppose ! Ne dévores pas tout, la taquina-t-il alors qu'il commençait à marcher à ses côtés en direction de la nourriture.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Morte de rire ! Je sais me tenir ! Rétorqua-t-elle en retirant son masque.

- Oh, mais c'est une qualité dont je n'ai jamais douté, répondit-il avec un air charmeur.

Il l'arrêta et la tourna vers lui, avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans un rythme parfait et sensuel, jusqu'à ce que l'étoile se recule légèrement. Front contre front, ils s'observèrent un instant, souriant tout deux de bonheur après quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur chemin, tout deux restaient collé l'un contre l'autre.

**Fin de la chanson.**

L'odeur qui se dégageait des petits-fours était tout bonnement savoureuse, au point où l'étoile se demandait si ses sens n'étaient pas davantage aiguisés grâce à ce qui vivait à l'intérieur d'elle. Klaus le remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa compagne de son regard, apercevant les nuances dorés qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient aussitôt dans ses yeux.

- Augmentation des aptitudes ?

- L'odorat surtout… Affirma-t-elle en attrapant un petit-four avant de le dévorer. Et le goût. C'est délicieux…

- Je vois ça !

Céleste lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de rire légèrement par moquerie pour elle-même. Quelques minutes défilèrent dans la bonne humeur, en compagnie de Klaus et des petits-fours. L'Hybride ne cesserait jamais d'écouter son rire… Mais Céleste dissipa son sourire à une odeur familière, qu'elle n'aurait pas cru sentir ici.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que… ! Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour se concentrer davantage.

L'étoile regarda partout autour d'elle tel un prédateur sur le qui-vive, plantant des griffes dans le bois de la table faisant office de buffet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, cette garce ?!

L'originel se mit lui aussi à chercher l'odeur qu'elle avait perçut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guider par ses instincts à poser son regard sur une silhouette blonde et familière.

- Pas de _tuerie_, trésor. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas du tout l'air de m'encourager avec ton intonation sarcastique, Klaus ! Je te remercie ! Cracha-t-elle.

Céleste attrapa un verre d'alcool à sa portée et le vida cul sec, sous le regard exaspéré de l'Hybride.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici ! Cas exceptionnel, mesure exceptionnel.

- J'ai déjà utilisé cette phrase par le passé, et je me rends compte que ça ne marche absolument pas.

L'étoile lui servit un faux sourire, alors qu'au même instant, elle observa avec désabusement l'approche de Marcel et de la blonde en haut de sa liste noire. Le vampire affichait un air narquois, comme s'il voulait mettre Céleste à l'épreuve pour vérifier qu'elle obéirait à ses fichues règles.

- Céleste, Klaus ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très ami-ami avec Natasha, mais comme je l'ai invité, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être apprendre à vous connaitre tout les trois et déposer les armes ?

La blonde semblait vouloir riposter, mais le regard que lui lança Marcel l'en dissuada. Klaus hocha simplement la tête en lançant un sourire amical à son ancien élève, alors que d'en sa tête tournés en boucle les mots _lâcheté_, _trahison_, _souffrance_ et _supplice_, et que son regard aurait pu être traduit par : _« Marcel, sale traitre, je vais t'arracher le cœur avant de te le faire dévorer par les yeux pour prendre le trône qui m'appartient et que tu m'as volé… »._

- On va pourvoir tourner la page ! Sourit l'humaine avec une tête qui donnait à Céleste l'envie profonde de la lui arracher.

L'étoile ne répondait rien, et observait simplement la blonde en face d'elle. _Ta page je vais te la faire bouffer avant de te faire endurer les pires souffrances qui puissent existées dans l'univers entier après cet air supérieur et méprisant que tu as osé prendre envers moi ! Je vais brûler ton visage à vomir, mais pas jusqu'à te défigurer complètement pour pouvoir avoir le plaisir de te voir donner ton dernier soupir en t'arrachant la tête ! Sale ***** ! Espèce de ***** !_

- Céleste ? Lui souffla Klaus sans quitter Marcel des yeux.

- Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Déclara-t-elle enfin avec un grand et magnifique sourire.

Marcel semblait satisfait de sa réponse, puis s'excusa au bout de quelques minutes de conversation auquel l'étoile ne participa nullement, fixant l'humaine depuis son apparition. Une fois éloigné, Natasha se tourna vers la jolie brune avant de lui déclarer d'une voix détestable :

- J'ai pas envie de te parler, pas après tes menaces de l'autre jour. Ce serait avec plaisir si je devais revoir Klaus disons dans ma chambre, mais sujet à part. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite garce qui se croit supérieur à moi, et te voir me donne vraiment envie de te cogner…

- Je ne le crois pas, je suis tout simplement supérieur à toi pauvre _petite_ _conne_. Et si tu veux me cogner… Vas-y, je t'en pris. Fais-toi plaisir mais aux risques de le regretter amèrement quand je m'occuperai de ton cas… Finit-elle par grogner.

- _Petite conne_ ? Et depuis quand tu as le droit de me parler comme ça ?

- Depuis que tu as croisé mon chemin. Dégages avant que je ne t'arrache un bras, tu risques d'avoir mal…

- Toi ? M'arracher un bras ? Tu parles ! Je me tire, y'a comme une odeur de merde…

Céleste commença à faire un pas dans sa direction lorsque l'humaine tourna le dos poussant un grognement félin, mais fut retenu par l'Hybride, qui lui attrapa les deux bras après s'être placer derrière elle.

- Si tu me lâches, je la tuerai… Le prévint-elle. Je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter même avec tout les gens autour de nous…

- Je le sais, c'est bien pour cela que nous allons sortir prendre l'air pour te calmer, trésor.

- Merci… Lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il lui lâcha une main et en plaça une sur sa taille pour la retenir à ses côtés.

- J'ai moi aussi besoin de souffler un peu. » Sourit Klaus en la guidant vers la sorti la plus proche.

Céleste renversa au sol la benne à ordure qui trônait au fond de la ruelle sombre et isolée, tout en poussant un cri de rage pour extérioriser sa colère. « Comment ose-t-elle ?! Je vais lui arracher la tête et lui crever les yeux à cette salope !

- Tu l'as déjà dit six fois, trésor… Maugréa Klaus, qui depuis l'entrée de la ruelle, tentait lui aussi de reprendre son calme après le coup dans le dos de Marcel.

L'étoile grogna à nouveau entre ses crocs en fermant ses yeux verts, une main posée sur le mur. Son état de non violence envers ceux qui la prenaient de haut la rendait folle. Dans un crissement épouvantable, elle fit glisser sa main ou plutôt ses griffes sur la brique, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Et là, le comble ! Elle ne voyait pas la lune. Dans un saut désespéré, la jeune femme atterrit sur un toit avant de recommencer sa recherche. Klaus la suivit après avoir secoué la tête d'exaspération, rejoignant son étoile qui semblait déconnecté du monde sous l'astre blanc.

- Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de me calmer sans égorger quelqu'un ?! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Céleste tourna un regard désolé vers lui avec un léger et hésitant sourire sur le visage, puis soupira avant d'aller s'assoir sur le rebord du toit. Elle aimait cette ville, mais détesté son état et l'irrespect qu'on lui balançait à la figure. L'immortelle n'avait jamais connu ça, et c'était comme un poids dans son cœur.

- J'en ai mare. Et cette soirée est… fichue ! Tout allait très bien avant l'apparition de cette peste. Et Marcel… Lui aussi m'a énervé ! Croit-il sincèrement que je me soumettrai à sa simple volonté ? Et j'ai toujours aussi faim, je meurs de faim, si bien que je pourrai me transformer même avec la douleur pour aller chasser moi-même mon dîner…

Klaus se calma à son discours, marchant jusqu'à s'assoir à côté d'elle. L'étoile s'installa plus confortablement, et finit allonger sur le flan, la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa ses doigts sur son visage pour en enlever les fines mèches de cheveux, à la couleur plus sombre que la nuit elle-même, et contempla les traits de celle qui à jamais restera à ses côtés. Céleste, elle, se sentait fatiguée de sa soirée, épuisée par la colère subite qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et la jeune femme savait que si elle restait ainsi, le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher. Lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, une légère pression sur son épaule lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. L'étoile tourna ses yeux vers ceux de l'Hybride, s'y plongeant quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

- Klaus, si je reste allongée, je vais m'endormir.

- Alors endors-toi, mon amour.

- La soirée n'est pas finie, il faut encore les supporter quelques minutes de plus.

- Je les supporterai seul, pour toi la soirée est finie.

- Mais je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je n'ai pas à respecter le couvre-feu, Klaus !

- Mais tu es fatiguée. A quoi servirait le fait de participer à une conversation qui pourrait nous être utile sans être tout à fait présent ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir seul face à cette bande de…

- Céleste, la coupa-t-il. J'ai survécu sans toi pendant plus d'un millénaire, je pense en être capable lors d'une soirée.

- Tu as raison… C'est idiot.

- Maintenant fermes les yeux et dors.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je m'endorme si tu n'as de cesse de me fixer comme un tableau ?!

- Tu es une œuvre d'art, mon cœur. Comment veux-tu que je te regarde ?

L'étoile gronda avant de rouler des yeux, et de fixer un point quelconque autre que le regard envoutant de son originel. Ce dernier dû attendre plus d'un quart d'heure avant que Céleste ne se détende complètement pour enfin plonger dans un sommeil profond. Il l'observa quelques instants, caressant sa chevelure d'une main, savourant le privilège qu'il avait de pouvoir la regarder ainsi, sans se rendre compte que sa main libre s'était posée sur son ventre.

- Bonne nuit, mon étoile. » Susurra-t-il avant de la porter dans ses bras. Il sauta du toit aussi subtilement que possible, silencieux comme jamais, et commença à marcher jusqu'à atteindre sa voiture. Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière, puis s'installa au siège du conducteur avant de démarrer le véhicule. L'originel roula jusqu'à atteindre le manoir et se gara devant la demeure, dont la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Kol et Elijah. Sa sœur et la sorcière devaient toutes les deux dormir, autrement, des engueulades auraient dû avoir lieu entre les murs et Kol ne serait sûrement plus en vie à cette heure là. Klaus n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, car il aurait eu horreur de passer du temps à s'occuper d'acheter de nouveaux meubles alors qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire ! Dans tout les cas, une fois qu'il eut installé Céleste dans leur chambre, l'Hybride repartit aussitôt pour en finir avec cette fête, et avant tout, avoir une discussion avec Marcel…

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur de son ancienne demeure pour être accueilli par une certaine blonde _exaspérante_… Le mot était faible. « Vous êtes revenu ? Enfin, _tu_ es revenu !

- Le _vous_ me convient amplement ! Déclara-t-il avant d'essayer de la contourner.

- D'accord… Vous ne voulez pas allé dans un endroit plus tranquille vu que l'autre est partie ? Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Tenta-t-elle en essuyant sa réplique.

- Je décline !

- Oh allé ! Elle n'est plus là, vous êtes enfin libéré !

- Ne t'avises pas d'avoir le moindre écart de conduite à son propos en ma présence, le morceau de viande… Grogna-t-il en se rapprochant d'un air prédateur.

**« Fangs » de Little Red Lung.**

Natasha ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse en croisant son regard aussi froid que la glace, et recula d'un pas devant son visage aussi cruel que vide de toutes émotions. Klaus aurait pu lui briser la nuque sur le champ que cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problème, mais le fait étant que Marcel les rejoignit en sentant la tension meurtrière qui s'échappait de l'Hybride.

- Eh ! Le salua-t-il avec un sourire en passa un bras sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner. Enfin revenu de l'extérieur ? Céleste n'est pas avec toi ?

- Une affaire urgente. Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Lui demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Marcel s'arrêta dans un coin isolé de tout humain, puis soupira en regardant l'Hybride.

- Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle obéisse à mes règles, c'était un test. Et elle a réussit ! Tu peux souffler !

- Si cette garce ne l'avait pas cherché, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! De quel droit _oses-tu_ tester l'obéissance de la compagne d'un originel ?! _De quel droit_, Marcel ? Le statu de roi de cette ville ne te permet pas ce genre de disposition… Grogna-t-il.

- Eh, calmes-toi, voyons ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir ce genre de droit, mais il y a des règles à respecter ici. Et Céleste n'est pas un vampire. Mes gars s'interrogent à son sujet et stressent un peu, même s'ils pensent tous à une humaine. En plus du fait que toi et ta famille vous trouvez ici.

- Tu sais quoi ? Fais-toi plaisir et réponds à leurs questions. Céleste n'est pas un vampire, mais encore moins une humaine. Dis-leur qu'ils ont intérêt de se méfier d'elle autant que de nous, car pour ton information, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir ! Bonne fin de soirée, Marcel. » Claqua-t-il avant de se détourner de lui. Klaus sorti de la bâtisse à vive allure, le regard mauvais et l'air aussi sombre que l'obscurité la plus pure. Comment Marcel avait-il osé ?!

Il rentra en trombe au manoir, ignorant Elijah qui l'appela en apparaissant à l'entrée du salon, et se dirigea par automatisme vers le sous-sol. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait en ville ? Soit ! Mais alors les domestiques en pâtiraient… Klaus défonça la porte de la pièce qui leur servait de dortoir, les réveillant au passage alors qu'il était dans les environs de deux heures du matin. La peur pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux, puis l'affolement et l'épouvante lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui les attendait. L'Hybride laissa apparaitre ses yeux jaunes, des veines saillantes et ses canines, puis attrapa par les cheveux l'humain le plus proche. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise, tremblant de peur face à lui. « S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas mourir… Pleura-t-elle.

L'originel passa deux doigts sur sa joue humide de larmes, puis la regarda d'un air sincère.

- Ce n'est rien de personnel, mon ange. » La seconde d'après, il planta sans ménagement ses crocs dans sa carotide sous un cri de douleur de la part de la mortelle. Le jeune homme se laissa emporter par les effets défouloir et euphorisant qui l'enveloppaient de toute part. Il jeta le corps inerte au sol, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer les dernières gouttes de ce liquide chaud glissé dans sa gorge. Mais il n'en avait pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus de sang. Klaus attrapa sans égards un autre domestique, qui subit le même sort que la femme. Et l'Hybride continua jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait eu assez, jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à l'absence de vie dans les sous-sols de la demeure. Les murs étaient couverts de sang, les cadavres gisaient au sol, et les cris de douleur de ses victimes résonnaient encore entre les briques de la demeure. Au rez-de-chaussée, Elijah avait attendu en silence le retour de son frère. Il avait fait abstraction des cris de souffrances des humains, habitué aux crises de colère incontrôlées de Niklaus au fil des siècles. Il réapparut couvert de sang dans le salon, et se dirigea directement vers le bar pour se servir un verre de bourbon. L'Hybride s'assit par la suite sur un fauteuil, buvant cul sec l'alcool dans le récipient en cristal, avant de le briser avec sa forte poigne. Elijah ne disait mot, préférant ne pas empirer la situation et laisser son frère se calmer de lui-même. Le soleil commençait déjà à inonder la pièce, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait la fatigue de leur nuit blanche.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?<p>

De la relation entre Rebekah et Céleste ? Du Kleste ? De Marcel et ses "tests" ? De Klaus ?

Qui ne supporte pas Natasha ? :P

Merci d'être passé, et bonne rentrée ! ;)


	10. Chapitre 9 : After the party

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 ! Pardon pour l'heure, mais je fais mon possible pour vous les poster régulièrement et avec les cours c'est compliqué : /

**mimi34** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Mdr, les crocs rétractables passent inaperçus ;P Contente que tu n'apprécies pas Natasha lol, ça veut dire que j'arrive à créer des personnages détestables ! ^^ Merci ;) J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée !

Merci à tous ceux qui passent par là ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, c'est gratuit et conseillé pour la santé des auteurs :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 : After the party…<strong>

Lorsque Céleste se réveilla, le soleil illuminait la pièce progressivement, alors que le son des chants d'oiseaux lui parvenaient par une fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre, ce qui expliquait le lit vide de présence autre que la sienne. A force, elle avait l'habitude ! La jeune femme décida de se lever au bout d'un court instant, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre en prenant conscience qu'elle était vêtue d'un des tee-shirts de l'Hybride et non de sa robe. Qu'importe, elle était bien dedans et l'odeur de l'originel imprégnait le tissu. Le ciel dégagé et lumineux annonçait une journée radieuse ! Mais une chose l'interpella. De l'étage, l'étoile pouvait voir Luna trottiner autour d'un buisson. L'attitude de la louve était inhabituelle, agressive et nerveuse, mais encore plus étrange, du sang recouvrait son museau. Elle pouvait le sentir jusqu'ici, et l'identifier comme étant un animal à deux pattes et sans poil, voir même un vampire ! La jeune femme siffla la louve pour attirer son attention, puis flasha à ses côtés en quelques secondes. « Luna ! C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

**« How You Like Me Now? » de The Heavy.**

L'animal grogna lorsque l'étoile lui attrapa la mâchoire et l'ouvrit en la maintenant fermement entre ses doigts, pour obtenir un quelconque indice. Rien, juste un bout de tissu coincé entre les crocs. Elle le retira avant de relâcher la louve, l'examinant pour trouver quoique ce soit qui lui permettrait de trouver l'identité de son casse-croute. Mais rien. Le bruit d'un mouvement faible et lent attira son attention, sur le fameux buisson autour duquel Luna avait tourné sans interruption. Elle se concentra en tenant la louve agitée par la peau du cou, distinguant nettement l'odeur du sang frais.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle se redressa avant de s'approcher du buisson, en écarta les branches, et apprécia sadiquement la vue. Un vampire avec d'énormes blessures au cou, à la jambe gauche et à la cheville, la regarda avec un air inquiet, déglutissant devant son air malicieux et mauvais.

- Luna, ma belle, tu tournais autour du buisson car tu ne pouvais plus atteindre ton gibier… Comprit l'étoile. Quelle surprenante découverte ! Ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Céleste se pencha pour attraper le bras droit du vampire, puis le sorti du buisson sous ses gémissements de douleur. Lorsque la louve s'en approcha, les babines retroussées, l'étoile l'en dissuada.

- Luna ! Va-t'en, tout de suite !

L'animal se dandina sur place, puis obéit finalement en courant vers les arbres les plus proches.

- Idiot de vampire… Soupira-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu prends de la Veine de vénus, ça se sent, mais comment comptes-tu guérir rapidement avec ça dans ton organisme, au juste ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air déçu, puis rattrapa son bras avant de le tirer derrière elle. Le vampire grogna à chaque bosse que son corps heurtait sur le sol, ce que l'étoile considéra avec peu d'intérêt. Les gémissements de l'homme s'accentuèrent lorsqu'arriva le moment de passer par l'escalier du porche, puis la porte.

- Mais merde ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller, tu ne peux pas souffrir en silence ?! Râla-t-elle.

- C'est qui ?

Céleste leva les yeux vers les escaliers, observant l'Hybride atteindre les dernières marches pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à elle.

- Aucune idée. Luna l'a attaqué et le retenait captif dans un buisson avant que je n'arrive. Il est jeune, il doit prendre de la Veine de vénus depuis peu de temps car ses blessures ont du mal à guérir. C'est un vampire de Marcel, j'en suis certaine…

- Nous verrons bien… Que dirais-tu d'un petit interrogatoire ensanglanté ?

- J'en rêve depuis longtemps, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Souffla-t-elle en fixant le vampire terrifié.

- Et moi ! Je peux participer ? Lança une voix venant du salon.

Kol apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire enjoué sur le visage.

- Allé, vous n'allez quant même pas me laisser de côté ? Hein ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans ce buisson, c'est mon cobaye ! Déclara l'étoile d'un air possessif.

- Oh allé, quoi ! Et n'oublies pas notre secret, jolie créature.

- C'était un service ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et puis tu me le devais bien, toi-même tu le répètes !

- Quel service ? Interrogea Klaus en passant son regard de son frère à son étoile.

- C'est… Oh, rien, laisses tomber, marmonna-t-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à son beau-frère.

Ce dernier leva les mains au ciel, puis se racla la gorge avec un sourire forcé en regardant l'Hybride.

- Quel. Service ? Répéta ce dernier avec impatience.

- Rien ! S'écria l'étoile avec agacement.

Klaus se tourna vers Kol, qui se racla à nouveau la gorge.

- Ok… J'ai un truc à faire, enfaite. Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous avez cas vous occuper de lui sans moi. Bon… A plus tard ! Termina-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux à reculons, avant de disparaitre dans le salon.

L'originel se tourna à nouveau vers Céleste, qui traita mentalement Kol d'idiot.

- Je… l'emmène à la cave, déclara-t-elle en attrapant le bras du vampire.

Ce dernier gémit lorsqu'elle commença à le tirer sur le sol, avançant sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter net pour regarder l'originel.

- Sinon… Tu as l'intention de m'aider ?

- Ca dépend si tu réponds à ma question.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien !

- Alors pourquoi mon frère te fait-il du chantage, si ce n'est rien ?

- Parce qu'il a le don de dire les mauvaises choses au mauvais moment !

L'originel soupira sans la quitter des yeux, mais finit par avancer jusqu'à elle et porta le vampire sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la cave au moment où l'étoile souffla :

- Tu ne veux pas que je le porte avec toi ?

- Je suis apte à le porter seul, et ce n'est pas le travail d'une femme.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Tu veux le porter ? Lui demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

- Je…

- Alors la question est réglée ! Déclara-t-il en arrivant devant un escalier. Les dames d'abord.

Céleste marmonna avant de passer devant lui, descendant les premières marches d'un vieil escalier en pierre, et où les araignées semblaient se plaire…

- Aurais-tu oublié que je parle français, trésor ?

- Je ne peux plus me plaindre dans une autre langue, maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle, la gorge serrée en essayant de faire abstraction des arachnides, qu'elle détestait particulièrement.

- Tu en as tout les droits, mon cœur. Dis-moi… Aurais-tu peur des araignées ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, cracha-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

Ils atteignirent enfin le bas des escaliers lorsque le vampire articula :

- S'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi partir… Je ne dirais rien !

- Te laisser partir ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ricana l'étoile.

Puis, soudain, Céleste senti un glissement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en se retournant d'un bloc, les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

- Klaus ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant l'Hybride se moquer ouvertement. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareille, je t'arrache la main !

- Tu peux toujours essayer ! Rit-il. L'immortelle qui a peur d'une araignée ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de répéter ça à quiconque ! Le prévint-elle.

- Ah oui ? Mais étant donné que tu ne peux me tuer et que c'est moi qui ai l'avantage sur toi, que serais-tu prête à faire pour que je n'en parle pas ?

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?!

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment devant une porte en bois, se défiant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bien, je vois qu'on ait raisonnable aujourd'hui.

- Klaus…

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que mon frère à fait pour toi.

- Je rêve ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Dommage pour toi, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

L'étoile l'observa rentrer dans une pièce éclairée par de vieilles ampoules, un air désabusé sur le visage et la bouche entre-ouverte.

- En passant ! Lui lança-t-il en attachant les poignets du vampire à des chaînes, le dos contre le mur du fond. Mon tee-shirt semble te convenir.

L'originel lui fit un clin d'œil en se tournant vers elle, et reçut en retour un grognement de menace et un regard noir. Klaus leva les mains au ciel avec moquerie, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la jolie brune. Il fronça les sourcils de surprise en la voyant faire demi-tour.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Me doucher pour m'enlever _ton_ _odeur_ et m'habiller pour me débarrasser de _ton_ _tee-shirt_ ! Cracha-t-elle.

L'Hybride leva les sourcils, puis sourit légèrement avec la satisfaction d'avoir gagner une nouvelle bataille. Céleste revint un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir. Elle s'approcha directement du prisonnier sans même lancer un regard à l'originel. Ce dernier en sourit d'amusement, se rapprochant jusqu'à côté d'elle pour commencer l'interrogatoire. La jeune femme attrapa d'une main ferme la mâchoire du vampire pour lui relever la tête, plongeant son regard de feu dans le sien avec détermination.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire… S'il vous plaît, je ne dirai rien !

- Tu travailles pour Marcel ?

- Je… Oui.

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir trouver notre résidence ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire…

- Quel dommage… Soupira-t-elle avec déception. Tu as choisi la manière dont tu allais répondre à nos questions, après tout. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et même en étant un vampire… tes pauvres amis auront du mal à te reconnaître !

- S'il vous plaît… Plaida-t-il à nouveau avec crainte.

- Tu devrais répondre à ses questions, déclara Klaus. Elle est vraiment bornée et ne lâches jamais rien !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, lui fit-elle.

- Merci, trésor. On commence ?

- Les femmes d'abord, non ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'originel avec des yeux de biche.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, mon étoile.

- Merci ! Sourit-elle avec des yeux pétillants, avant de changer complètement d'attitude en regardant le vampire.

L'immortelle lui infligea aussitôt un coup puissant dans l'estomac, à tel point que le bruit de ses côtes brisées résonna dans la pièce. Elle sorti ses griffes rapidement, puis le griffa profondément sur le torse avant de s'attaquer à son visage. Après quelques coups brutaux, l'étoile attrapa fermement ses cheveux courts et brun entre ses doigts avant de lui plaquer la tête douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui. Il en grogna de douleur, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure par la peur et le regret d'avoir accepter cette mission.

- Réponds ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge, faisant réagir Klaus. Il savait présent le contrôle vacillant de son étoile, causé par la colère retenue depuis quelques temps. Il passa derrière elle, l'encercla de ses bras et la fit reculer doucement jusqu'à la faire s'assoir sur la seule chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je prends le relais, dit-il avec douceur avant de retourner auprès du vampire.

Céleste le laissa aller, reprenant son calme en soupirant profondément. Le prisonnier souffla de soulagement de part l'éloignement de la jeune femme, soulagement qui disparu en croisant le regard glacial et le sourire en coin machiavélique de l'originel. Sa réputation donnait déjà la chair de poule, mais le regarder dans les yeux était comme regarder la mort en face.

- Je réitère la question de ma chère créature au cas où que ton audition soit déficiente et que, par miracle, tu comprennes tout à fait là où nous voulons en venir et me réponde aussitôt ! Est-ce bien Marcel qui t'a donné la mission de nous trouvé pour nous espionner ?

- Par pitié…

- Comme je veux absolument cette information, je te laisse une chance. Tu as cinq secondes pour me répondre. Cinq, quatre…

- S'il vous plaît…

- Trois, deux…

- Je… Bégayait-il.

- Un. Navré.

Il planta rapidement sa main dans le ventre du bébé vampire, qui hurla de douleur en se crispant, le souffle court, lorsque l'Hybride attrapa son cœur entre ses doigts.

- Est-ce Marcel ?

Silence et suffocation. Il resserra sa prise autour de l'organe.

- Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas de contrôle ? Lui lança l'étoile de son siège.

- Le cœur est un point sensible, trésor, lui répondit-il en tournant son visage vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Céleste rit légèrement de sa réplique, puis tourna son regard vers le vampire.

- Dis-moi, tu as de la Veine de vénus, ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais été du genre à aller faire la cueillette de Veine de vénus, mon cœur ! Déclara-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Génial… Soupira-t-elle. Bon. Pas de brûlure florale pour aujourd'hui ! J'irai en chercher demain, il doit sûrement avoir un pré dans le coin.

- Pas de plante, mais le soleil existe toujours… Souffla l'Hybride en fixant la bague de jour au doigt du vampire. Dis-moi, qui es-tu pour Marcel ? Tu peux répondre à ça, non ?

- J'ai… J'ai accidentellement été tué avec du sang de vampire dans l'organisme… Articula-t-il. J'ai gagné sa confiance… pour ne pas me retrouver encore à la rue…

Klaus lâcha son cœur et retira sa main de sa poitrine, scrutant les yeux marron du prisonnier.

- Dans quel contexte ?

- Mes parents m'avaient jeté dehors… Je suis venu ici avec une amie pour faire la fête et me changer les idées.

- Bien, bien… Si tu possèdes une bague à ton si jeune âge, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il a confiance en toi.

- J'ai gagné la confiance de Marcel pour pouvoir revoir le soleil…

- Ingénieux ! Bonne nouvelle, dès que je finirais de te vider de ton sang pour éliminer la Veine de vénus de ton organisme, nous allons devenir de grands amis ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Klaus détacha le vampire pour le pendre par les pieds. Il se viderait plus vite de son sang de cette manière, donnant un gain de temps à l'Hybride pour son hypnose.

- Te rends-tu compte que tu me prives de mon jouet ? Râla l'étoile.

- Lorsque j'aurai repris mon pouvoir, tu auras tous les jouets que tu souhaites !

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je peux au moins le saigner ?

L'originel plaça une main dans son dos et sorti un couteau affuté de son jean, qu'il tendit avec un sourire. La jeune femme le lui rendit aussitôt, se redressant rapidement avant de se planter devant lui.

- _Grazie_, fit-elle en attrapant la lame.

Céleste ne tarda pas à trancher les bras du vampire en traçant de longues coupures, recommençant son action à chaque fois qu'une blessure se refermait.

- Par simple curiosité, mon cœur. Je me suis souvent poser la question lors de nos voyages. Quelles langues parles-tu exactement ?

- Oh… Hum… Je parle anglais, français naturellement, italien, espagnol, latin, allemand, bulgare et un peu russe, enfaite _presque_ toutes les langues européennes et d'autres également, je ne sais plus exactement. Et toi ?

- Anglais, français, latin, italien, allemand, russe, bulgare, araméen, polonais… Finlandais également, mais moins que le créole. J'ai aussi quelques connaissances en langues africaine, indienne et japonaise, et comme toi, j'en connais d'autres.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes ! Personnellement, je n'ai seulement appris que les bases. Dis-moi… Katherine vient de Bulgarie si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

- Катерина, тази кучка беглец… (Katerina, cette salope fuyarde…)

- ти си непоправим ! (Tu es incorrigible !) Ricana-t-elle.

- Аз самият съм (Je suis moi-même), susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Céleste secoua la tête en ricanant, coupant toujours la chair du vampire de part et d'autre.

- идиот ! (Idiot !) Fit-elle avec amusement.

- Вие играете това, което виждам… (On se prend au jeu, à ce que je vois…)

- Мога да говоря български, искам! И не ми казвайте че не Ви забавлява да кажа неща които вампирът не включва… (Je sais parler bulgare, j'en profite ! Et ne me dit pas que ça ne t'amuse pas de dire des choses que le vampire ne comprend pas…) Termina-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Oh… Това покана ? (Est-ce une invitation ?) Ronronna-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- A млъкне, да! Още не сме готови с него. (A te taire, oui ! Nous n'en avons pas finit avec lui.) Lui rappela-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le vampire. Es-tu décider à parler où préfères-tu que Klaus t'oblige à le faire dès que ton sang sera purifié ?

- Je… Je…

- Fallait parler avant, quand tu en avais l'occasion, jeune imbécile ! Au lieu de jouer au toutou fidèle avec Marcel. Maintenant, il faut attendre… »

Midi approchait, mais ni Klaus ni Céleste n'avait d'appétit. Ils passaient leur temps à attendre que la Veine de vénus quitte entièrement l'organisme du vampire, inconscient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. L'étoile avait finit par s'endormir sur la chaise alors que l'Hybride était appuyé contre le mur, près d'elle. Pour occupation, il écoutait les fins battements de ce cœur presque imperceptible tout en fixant le ventre de son étoile. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était ou serait supposé faire par rapport au bébé… Un bébé. Voilà ce qui l'attendait dans quelques mois. Lui ? Père ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'y voir ! Il n'était pas certain que ce rôle lui était destiné. C'est vrai, lui, l'Hybride originel, l'être le plus craint de la Terre entière allait avoir un enfant ! N'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'étrange dans ce fait ? Mais d'un autre côté… Il s'était battu pour gagner le cœur de sa belle, balayant sa détermination à ne s'attacher à personne, et avait souffert mais vaincu contre celui qui voulait lui arracher cette créature de ses bras. Klaus ne la laisserait pas seul dans ce changement de vie, dans l'accueil futur de ce petit être, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire. Mikael l'avait battu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le rouant de coup sans jamais être satisfait par ses efforts vains de le rendre fier. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter sa colère ! C'était comme si, même avant d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas son fils, son instinct lui avait dicté de le frapper. Klaus ne voulait pas être comme lui. Non, plutôt il n'était pas comme lui. Il ne bâterait jamais son enfant, ne le ridiculiserait pas en public, ne le jetterait pas dans la boue lorsqu'il passerait à côté, ne lui crierait jamais dessus s'il n'y en avait aucune raison, ne le traiterait pas comme un moins que rien ou comme un idiot… Il ne serait pas comme Mikael, ni comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il serait là, auprès d'elle et de l'enfant. Il avait seulement besoin de temps… « Klaus ?

L'Hybride se tourna vers Céleste en sortant vivement de ses pensées, apercevant le regard inquiet de sa douce.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- Oui, mon cœur. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu avais l'air… distrait.

- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais simplement à la façon de reprendre mon trône.

- Ok, si tu le dis…

**« Heaven's Key » de Band of Skulls.**

L'étoile s'installa correctement sur son siège, peu convaincue par les dire de l'originel. Malgré qu'il savait mentir à la perfection, le temps passé ensemble avait permis à Céleste de le connaitre par cœur.

- Il n'a plus de Veine de vénus dans le sang, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- On va pouvoir recommencer, alors ! Fit-elle en se relevant de son siège.

Klaus l'observa détacher le vampire en brisant les chaînes d'un coup sec, le laissant tomber à même le sol dans un grondement sourd.

- Allé, on se réveil ! Lui cria-t-elle en le donnant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe. Debout !

Le vampire affaiblie tenta de l'écouter, mais retomba aussitôt.

- J'ai… soif… Articula-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de détourner les yeux du cou de l'étoile.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de poches de sang. Mais ce fait lui donna une idée.

- T'aurais pas un verre caché derrière une pierre ou dans une cachette secrète ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Klaus.

- Un verre ? Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrai essayer quelque chose.

L'originel fronça les sourcils, mais lui indiqua qu'il allait en chercher un dans la cuisine avant de partir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et tendit le récipient à la jolie brune.

- Merci ! Dit-elle en l'attrapant, avant d'aller chercher le couteau coincé entre deux briques.

- Je pourrai savoir ce qui se trame dans ton esprit ? L'interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

- Je voudrai savoir en quoi porté une partie de toi en moi, outre le fait de mes sens davantage développés, a modifié chez moi, lui répondit-elle avant de porter la lame à son poignet.

- Céleste ! La réprimanda l'Hybride avec un air désabusé.

La désignée se coupa légèrement, souriant de sa guérison plus rapide qu'à l'habituel. Elle s'entailla à nouveau la peau, plus profondément, pour laisser du temps à son sang de remplir au moins un tiers du verre. Une fois fait, Céleste posa le couteau en le plantant à nouveau dans le mur, puis s'approcha du vampire.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse ce type me mordre au cou, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de Klaus avant de donner le verre au jeune immortel.

Celui-ci l'attrapa avec avidité et le but d'une traite.

- Et c'était sûrement une bonne raison pour te couper le poignet ! Dit-il avec ironie et colère.

- Il reprendra plus rapidement des forces ! Et j'ai la réponse à ma question.

- Guérison plus rapide ?

- Et moins douloureuse. Bon, maintenant debout, parce que je ne te donnerai pas une goutte de plus !

Le vampire se redressa rapidement avant de se coller au mur derrière lui.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir…

Klaus s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant juste en face de façon à planter son regard dans le sien, attrapant sa gorge pour qu'il ne puisse le détourner. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

- Dis-moi, vampire, est-ce Marcel qui t'a demandé de venir nous espionner ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour s'assurer que vous ne faîtes pas de plan dans son dos.

- As-tu un rapport à lui faire dans les heures à venir ?

- A la tombé de la nuit.

- Parfait ! Ceci nous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie… Ton nom.

- Josh.

- Enchanté, Josh. Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

- _Une stratégie_ ? Répéta Céleste. Pour quelle raison ?

Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur le visage de l'originel.

- La guerre. »

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p>

Que pensez-vous du Kleste ? De Kol ?

Concernant les traductions, provenant de Google traduction, si ceux qui savent parler bulgare y voient d'énormes fautes, c'est normal !

Merci et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	11. Chapitre 10 :The beginning of the change

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 10 ;)

**mimi34** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Oui comme tu dis on ne sait jamais ! Je sais donc créer des personnages détestables, merci pour ta confirmation mdr ^^ Perso, à la place de Céleste, je crois aussi que je n'aurai pas apprécier le dérangement de bon matin lol. Voilà, je te laisse lire la suite ;D

Un grand merci à ma correctrice Colin(e) qui nous supporte mes fautes d'orthographes et moi avec courage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 : The beginning of the change…<span>**

Deux mois venaient de passer. Céleste bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, fatiguée de sa nuit incomplète. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'elle essayait d'attendre l'Hybride pour aller se coucher… Rebekah n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie, étant retourné à Mystic Falls. Elijah, lui, était souvent en voyage pour affaire. Kol appréciait de faire un tour dans les villes voisines, bien qu'il essayait quelque fois de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Quant à Klaus… La guerre et ses plans ne pouvaient attendre. L'Hybride passait son temps près de Marcel, à son plus grand damne. Le bruit de son téléphone la sortit de son semi sommeil, objet qu'elle attrapa dans sa poche en grognant à cause du bruit strident et insupportable. « Oui ?

_- Hey ! Comment sa va, flammelle ?_

- Lena ?!

Céleste s'enfonça dans le canapé du salon à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur. Qu'était-elle sensée lui dire ?!

_- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de m'entendre._

- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, je… suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Vu qu'ici il est dans les environs de cinq heures, en France il fait nuit, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

_- C'est incroyable ! Ricana l'étoile au bout du fil._

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?

_- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?!_

La brune resta interdite.

_- Après tout ces siècles, tu essaies encore de me mentir ?!_

_Ok, Céleste. Tu souffles et tu respires calmement. Ce n'est pas le moment d'exploser…_ Souffla-t-elle intérieurement.

_- Tu m'écoutes ?!_

- Bien sûr que oui !

_- Alors parles-moi, bon sang !_

D'accord. Apparemment, trois possibilités s'offraient à elle. Lui mentir et tenter de changer de discussion. Impossible, trop entêté pour. Lui avouer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé et la découverte qu'elle était enceinte. Pas impossible mais délicat ! Lui raccrocher au nez quitte à subir une colère orageuse… Douloureux pour le siècle à venir. A, B ou C ?

_- Eh !_

- Ok… Juste, laisses-moi une seconde de réflexion.

_- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?_

Céleste soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Plus chiante que Lena, ça n'existait pas…

- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle avant de se désister.

Un grand silence émergea de son annonce.

_- Mais… Klaus le sait ? Enfin je veux dire… Merde, Céleste ! Tu aurais pu faire attention !_

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? S'indigna-t-elle sans rien comprendre.

_- Je te signale que tu es avec Klaus ! Et toi tu vas voir ailleurs ?! Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il va te tuer, ce fou furieux ?!_

- Mais je n'ai pas trompé Klaus ! S'outra Céleste. Et il n'est pas un fou furieux !

_- Un vampire ne peut pas procréer !_

- Klaus est naît loup. Bon… On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

_- Et il est d'accord avec ça ?_

- Super… Soupira-t-elle. _Oui !_ Enfin on a du mal à l'accepter… Ca fait deux mois.

_- Et t'as pas pensé à me le dire plus tôt ?! Je vais devenir tante et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ?!_

- Excuses-moi si nous avons d'autres projets pour le moment !

Céleste lui raconta leur arrivé, la rencontre avec Marcel, celle des sorcières, le marché, la nouvelle du bébé, la découverte de l'existence de la jeune Davina et le désir de Klaus de reprendre ce qui lui est dû : son pouvoir. Elle enchaina sur les derniers évènements, expliquant au passage le plan de l'originel. Il consistait à se rapprocher de Marcel en jouant à l'inviter du _roi,_ et de tenter de passer un marché avec Davina. Sans omettre l'absence de l'Hybride pour le mettre en œuvre, les fameuses nausées matinales, et l'ennui qui la submergeait alors qu'elle restait le plus souvent seule au manoir…

_- Et toi t'es sensée faire quoi dans tout ça ?_

- J'attends, mais j'essaie de me rapprocher des bras-droits de Marcel lorsque je suis en ville. Mais pas besoin de te dire que…

_- Klaus n'est pas d'accord ? Termina-t-elle. J'ai bien deviné ! Déjà qu'il est possessif, si tu portes son enfant, je suis prête à parier qu'il serait capable de t'enfermer pour te garder en sécurité ! Mais s'il rejette ce mini toi et toi avec, je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire bouillir la cervelle._

- Es-tu folle ?! Ca va pas de penser des choses pareilles ?! Pour ce qui est de m'enfermer, je voudrai vraiment dire que tu as tort, mais étant donné qu'il l'a déjà fait… Bref ! Sinon, comment ça se passe en France ?

_- Il faut chaud, il fait beau, Nyx va très bien, Aurore passe de temps en temps… Ah, et j'ai aussi viré ta femme de ménage._

- Tu as quoi ?! Et de quel droit ?

_- J'en pouvais plus… Comprends-moi ! Je ne suis pas du matin et il m'arrive parfois de sortir de ma chambre, comment dire, indécemment._

- Toujours la même… Soupira l'étoile du feu.

_- Et fière de l'être !_

- D'être aussi chiante ? Se moqua Céleste.

Céleste tendit l'oreille vers l'entrée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_- Eh ! S'écria-t-elle._

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la vérité ! Répondit-elle simplement avant de se lever du canapé à l'apparition d'un certain Hybride.

_- C'est ça ! Toujours aussi railleuse, même avec un mini psychopathe dans ton ventre…_

- Eh !

_- Je ne dis que la vérité ! En passant, tu donneras le bonjour au gars qui vient d'entrer dans la même pièce que toi et qui t'as mise en cloque !_

- Il a un prénom, pas besoin que je te le rappel ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_- Et dis-lui aussi que s'il te fait le moindre mal ou la moindre menace, je n'hésiterai pas à me déplacer pour lui botter le cul !_

- Je crois qu'il a entendu. Je te laisse, bye !

_- A plus ! Et au fait, toutes mes félicitations, flammelle._

- Merci, Lena, sourit-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Céleste lança le portable sur le canapé, juste avant de se faire encercler par des bras chauds et embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser de Klaus, fourrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il la collait à lui avec ses deux mains dans son dos. Ils écartèrent leurs bouches au bout de quelques minutes, l'étoile un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là si tôt ?

- J'étais au Rousseau avec Marcel lorsque Cami à prit son service. Étant donné que je l'ai contrainte à lui donner une chance, il devrait être distrait pendant au moins vingt minutes. Je me suis éclipsé.

- Je vois ça ! Pour me voir ?

- En effet, à moins que tu ne préfères que j'aille trouver une petite humaine dans la rue pour m'amuser un peu.

Céleste recula son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Trésor, je plaisante !

En la voyant toujours si peu ravie, l'Hybride l'embrassa encore une fois avant de déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres en dérivant sur sa mâchoire. L'étoile pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant de bien-être, savourant l'effet des baisers tendres de Klaus sur sa peau. Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant continuer ses douceurs, les yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils passèrent enlacés, l'originel inspira profondément l'odeur de son étoile avant de s'écarter légèrement.

- Je dois y aller ou Marcel va se douter de quelque chose.

- Je le hais de t'arracher à moi… Marmonna-t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu avant qu'on vienne ici ?

- Si, je n'ai pas oublié, mais tu pourrais au moins prendre une journée de congé ou même un après-midi ! Tu rentres à minuit passé et tu parts avant l'aube !

- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour récupérer mon trône, tout simplement.

- Tu manques de sommeil !

- On aura cette discussion plus tard ! Je dois y aller.

- Je t'accompagne… » Céda-t-elle en suivant l'Hybride. Au moment où ils atteignirent le hall, l'originel attrapa délicatement sa main, la serrant dans sa paume avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant la porte. Il se pencha vers elle pour un dernier baiser, puis enclencha la poignée et se retrouva à l'extérieur en quelques secondes. Luna, restée dehors pour sa promenade quotidienne, rentra aussitôt pour se placer aux côtés de l'étoile. Cette dernière observait l'originel s'éloigner dans son 4x4 noir, finissant par disparaitre derrière les arbres de la plantation. Elle soupira en fermant la porte, se dirigeant à l'étage en compagnie de la louve, bien décidé à trouver quelque chose à faire. La jeune femme avait lu la totalité des livres de la demeure, regardé tout les films qui s'y trouvaient, s'était parfois occupé à la cuisine… Elle avait tout fait mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Céleste finit par aller dans leur chambre, et s'allongea en travers du lit en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Ce geste était devenu une habitude. Luna, devenue davantage protectrice, sauta sur le lit pour s'allonger près d'elle. La louve et l'étoile soupirèrent au même instant, l'une finissant par s'endormir, alors que l'autre passait doucement sa main sur son ventre. Il s'était arrondi. Cela troublait quelque peu Céleste, qui n'avait jamais eu à subir de tel changement de part sa condition d'immortelle. Mais, tout en l'effrayant, cela l'impatientait. Sa vie changeait littéralement, et elle n'avait de cesse de se poser des questions quant aux bons côtés de ce changement.

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, la maison était silencieuse et la lune haute dans un ciel sombre. Il était ravi d'avoir enfin fini sa journée, laissant Marcel à ses occupations festives. Mais ce silence le laissait néanmoins perplexe. Elijah ne devait pas revenir avant quelques jours, et Kol était sans doute resté s'occuper dans une ville alentour. Il savait que Rebekah devait passer ici dans moins de deux jours, ce que l'étoile ne savait pas, lui laissant la surprise de revoir plusieurs de ses connaissances. L'originel avait conscience de son profond ennui, et avait connaissance de tout ces faits et gestes en son absence. Il ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un l'approche. Et l'Hybride s'en voulait de ne pas être celui qui la surveille et qui la distrait. Sa solitude était son œuvre, et il avait dû mal à se pardonner de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Voilà pourquoi il voulait la surprendre avec la visite de sa sœur et quelques autres invités. Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais accepté que ces idiots rentrent chez lui. Mais dans de telles circonstances, il ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Au moment de rentrer dans le salon, Klaus aperçut sa silhouette sur un canapé au coin du feu. « Trésor, je suis ren… Commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, scrutant son visage éclairé à demi par les flammes. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais la belle étoile endormie avait dû s'ennuyer. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage après quelques secondes de contemplation. Cette créature ne méritait pas la solitude qu'il lui infligeait.

- La prochaine fois, évites de m'attendre ! » Souffla-t-il avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, et la souleva du canapé en la maintenant contre son torse. Céleste gigota légèrement, mais seulement pour se rapprocher de lui. Il prit le chemin de la chambre, laquelle il referma après avoir passé la porte, la portant directement sur le lit avant de la recouvrir des draps. Klaus s'installa dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce, la regardant avec douceur. Ce que l'étoile ne savait pas, c'est que lorsqu'il surveillait Marcel la journée, il passait la moitié de la nuit à la surveiller elle. Et ça, elle ne le saurait jamais…

**« Smile » de Mikky Ekko.**

Céleste se réveilla lentement, soupirant tout en s'étirant de tout son long. Mais comme d'habitude, l'envie de vomir lui prit la gorge. Elle finirait bien par s'y habituer… Non ? L'étoile atterrit dans la salle-de-bain en moins d'une seconde, ne prenant pas même le temps de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, avant de se vider l'estomac. Après avoir sortie tout ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se changer les idées. Quel merveilleux réveil ! N'est-ce pas ? Et ces humaines qu'elle entendait répéter chaque siècle qu'avoir un enfant était la plus belle chose au monde… C'était elle ou certaines femmes avaient besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique ? Non, sérieusement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de beau dans le fait de vomir tout les matins ! La jeune femme passa un moment à s'observer dans le miroir, cherchant le moindre changement physionomique ou physique. Mise à part son ventre… Rien qui ne soit pas en lien avec sa grossesse. Grossesse. Même ce mot lui paraissait encore étrange. Céleste secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, se prit un bon bain chaud et commença à s'habiller d'un pantalon et d'un des tee-shirts de Klaus, sortant ensuite de la salle d'eau pour se diriger directement vers la porte de la chambre. « Alors comme ça on vole mes affaires ?

Céleste se retourna rapidement vers le son de la voix, sursautant de surprise.

- Klaus ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Marcel ? Il va se poser des questions !

- Je suis au courant, mon cœur, dit-il en se levant de son siège avant de s'avancer jusqu'à elle.

- Tu t'es encore éclipsé ?

- Non.

- Tu as reprit ton pouvoir ?

- Non plus, malheureusement.

- Tu es poursuivi ?

- Crois-tu sérieusement que je serais venu vers toi si c'était le cas ?

- Alors quoi ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas abandonner ?!

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors quoi ?! J'en peu plus ! Parle ! Y'a un problème ?

- Aucun, trésor. Je suis simplement là.

- _Là _? Je vois bien que tu es là, merci ! Enceinte ne veut pas dire aveugle !

- Mon cœur, tu te méprends ! Lorsque je veux dire là, je veux dire _là _!

- _Là_, répéta-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Là, _là_ ?

- C'est bien ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu… n'es pas parti pour revenir ce matin ?

- Je ne suis pas parti depuis hier soir.

Céleste entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, puis se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Klaus l'approfondit automatiquement, descendant sur son cou avec avidité.

- Sors-moi d'ici. Je veux sortir, s'il te plaît ! Je n'en peux plus, et tu ne veux pas que je sorte sans toi alors que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Et je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu serais capable de m'enfermer si je faisais le contraire, ce qui me rendrait plus folle que jamais…

L'Hybride revint à sa bouche et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de coller son front au sien sans la quitter des yeux.

- C'était ce que j'avais prévu pour nous aujourd'hui, mon cœur. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait le plein d'essence.

L'étoile recula sa tête pour observer le moindre détail de son visage.

- Tu ne me mens pas pour me lâcher au milieu d'une route, au moins ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te demande pardon ?! Qui c'est qui t'as mit cette idée en tête ?

- Euh… Personne. Oublis, c'était stupide. Alors ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Surprise, mon étoile.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça…

- Quand tu n'as pas confiance, sauf que je te ferai remarquer que tu as confiance en moi depuis pas mal de temps, déjà ! La coupa-t-il.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes, puis en convenu qu'il avait raison.

- Soit ! Tu as intérêt au moins à ce qu'on y soit tranquille, car ne plus pouvoir me transformer pour exprimer ma colère face à une garce du nom de _N_ depuis notre arrivé ici me met hors de moi.

- _N _? Natasha ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le bal masqué.

- Encore heureux ! Autrement elle n'aurait pas été la seule à souffrir… Marmonna-t-elle en tentant en vain de garder une voix neutre.

Klaus plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, observant son regard quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce :

- Céleste, tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens. Je n'aurais d'yeux ni pour cette blonde ni pour aucune autre femme à part toi. Compris ? Et enlèves ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage après que j'ai réussi à dire une telle chose, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué.

- Aucune autre femme ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

L'originel laissa apparaître un sourire en coin, puis se penchant à son oreille avec un regard prédateur.

- _Aucune !_

- Dans ce cas… Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ta santé mentale ! Tu sais à quel point je peux devenir méchante lorsqu'on me mène en bateau.

- Je te connais par cœur, trésor. On y va ? Fit-il en commençant à marcher vers la porte.

- Il faut que je me change ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

- Si tu es bien ainsi, reste tel quel ! Nous allons dans un endroit calme, et j'ai déjà fait préparer un sac dans le coffre, l'informa-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

- Ah oui au faite ! Où sont passés les anciens domestiques ? Ca fait plus d'un mois que je ne les ai pas revus dans la demeure.

- Je les ai virés ! Trop incompétent à mon goût, déclara-t-il en repensant au goût du sang.

- Oh… Laisses-moi manger un truc avant, tu sais déjà que je n'ai encore rien avalé !

- Le petit-déjeuner est dans la cuisine ! » Lança-t-il depuis le couloir. Céleste haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi autant d'attention à son égard le même jour. Essayait-il de se faire pardonner quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étoile ne tergiversa pas longtemps sur la question et fonça dans la cuisine. Même si elle n'appréciait que très peu les surprises, lorsque cela venait de Klaus, elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait aimer. Alors pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ?

Céleste avait du mal à réaliser. Était-ce un rêve ? Du moins elle se réveilla après avoir remarqué Klaus lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Elle en sorti sans quitter des yeux le fleuve du Mississippi, dans cet endroit comme coupé du monde à la beauté sauvage. C'était… « Magnifique… Souffla-t-elle. Cet endroit est… magnifique.

- J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer, sourit Klaus.

L'étoile admira le paysage, puis sans demander son reste, elle commença à courir vers le fleuve. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour enlever ses chaussures, ni pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon pour ne pas perdre de temps. Céleste plongea directement dans l'eau fraiche, laissant s'échapper un petit rire de joie, et nagea à la surface en savourant le moment présent. L'Hybride n'avait pas bougé, observant l'étoile comme un poisson dans l'eau, puis se décida finalement à aller chercher le sac dans le coffre. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva assis près de l'eau sur une grande serviette, attendant patiemment le retour de sa belle. Cette dernière nageait, plongeait, remontait à la surface, longeait les eaux du fleuve, mais finit par sortir au bout d'une dizaine de minute. Elle s'écroula sur la serviette, les yeux illuminés et un léger sourire sur le visage.

- J'imagine que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas te prendre le maillot de bain ?

- Tu m'as prit un mayo de bain ?!

- Je me doutais que tu allais te baigner. Mais les sous-vêtements mouillés sont tout aussi attirant qu'un maillot de beau…

L'étoile rigola à sa réplique.

- Tu as faim ?

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai tout le temps faim !

L'originel esquissa un sourire amusé, puis sorti du sac de quoi se repaitre pendant trois jours. En même temps… avec la jeune femme qui ne faisait que vider les placards, il fallait bien prévoir ! Cette dernière roula sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes sans quitter d'un air soupçonneux l'Hybride des yeux.

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Tout ça pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ton anniversaire, voyons.

Céleste écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est largement dépassé de quelques mois, et d'ailleurs je ne t'en ai jamais dit la date ! Non… Tu sais quel jour s'est. Qui c'est qui te l'a dit ?

- Je le sais effectivement, trésor. Mais étant donné que je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours parce que tu refuses de me le dire, je me rattrape.

- Qui ? Sarah ? Lucie ? Aurore ? Non, c'est Lena ! Elle n'a jamais su gardé un secret, et ce jour est son préféré dans l'année… Soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ?

- Je… Je ne l'ai fêté seulement qu'avec Aléa, et encore parce qu'elle insistait. Et ça fait longtemps que je ne le fête plus, déclara-t-elle avec le cœur serré.

- C'était une mauvaise idée…

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est très avenant de ta part, c'est moi le problème. J'essaie d'avancer, mais ça prends un peu de temps, et je gâche toujours tout.

- Ne dis pas de sottise, j'aurais dû prévoir ta réaction, je suis sensé te connaitre ! J'ai lamentablement détruit cette journée, soupira-t-il en s'allongeant lui aussi, laissant le sac et les assiettes de côté pour le moment.

Céleste s'approcha de lui pour placer son visage au-dessus du sien, puis se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant. Tu me connais mieux que personne, seulement je suis imprévisible sur ce sujet.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'allonger contre lui, profitant de sa présence.

- Merci, Klaus. » L'originel passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, savourant sa chaleur.

Céleste était pliée de rire, rhabillée, toujours allongée sur la serviette, repue d'un succulent repas. Klaus ricana légèrement sans la quitter des yeux, autant amusé par son propre récit que par le rire de la jolie brune à ses côtés. « La pauvre… Elle a dû être déçue ! Articula-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux te dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue et pensait à autre chose quelques minutes auparavant ! Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tes méthodes de chasse sont efficaces, il faut l'avouer !

- Les femmes succombent toutes à un peu de charme venant d'un homme haut placé, c'est bien connu !

- Toutes ? Permets-moi de te contredire ! Les hommes haut placés qui ont tenté de me séduire se sont retrouvés la nuque brisée.

- Je ne t'incluais pas dans le lot, mon étoile.

- Y'a intérêt !

- Et toi, tu n'es pas un vampire, mais t'est-il déjà arrivée de chasser l'Homme ?

- Seulement ceux qui ont cherché les ennuis, et je suis fière de dire qu'aucun ne s'en ait sorti !

- Et j'en suis fier également, sourit-il en levant son verre, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

L'étoile en fit de même avec son verre d'eau, puis tourna son regard vers le fleuve.

- Qu'est-ce que mon frère avait fait pour toi ?

Céleste le regarda d'un air choqué.

- Tu t'en souviens toujours ?!

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! C'est vraiment stupide…

- Sauf que je veux le savoir, trésor.

L'originel haussa les sourcils, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin lui répondre. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé la question c'était il y a moins d'un mois. Oui, il avait une très bonne mémoire !

- D'accord ! Je vais te le dire si tu y tiens tant ! C'était avant qu'on parte d'Amérique pour voyager en Europe… C'est vraiment inutile !

L'Hybride soupira sans la quitter de son regard bleu-gris. Alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses pensées, il se racla la gorge.

- Alors ?

- Soit… J'avais prévu une soirée avec Caroline, Bonnie, Sarah et Coline, pour profiter d'un peu de liberté avant que je ne parte.

Klaus haussa les sourcils, plus que surprit, mais d'un hochement de tête lui indiqua de continuer.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais prévu cette soirée.

- Je suis partie en douce et j'ai croisé Kol avant de partir. Alors je lui ai demandé de te dire que Coline avait urgemment besoin de moi, et qu'il fallait que je la rejoigne à son appartement, pour pouvoir aller à notre soirée…

- Il a essayé de te faire du chantage sur ça ? C'est tout ?

- Plus sur la soirée en elle-même, à vrai dire…

- Raconte, insista-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

- Quand j'y repense… Souffla-t-elle avec un léger amusement.

- Quoi ?

- On a dû faire la tournée de… peut-être sept bars. Un de plus ou un de moins, je ne sais plus… Et avant que je passe le seuil de la porte d'entrée complètement bourrée, Kol m'a emmené chez Coline pour que tu ne remarques pas mon état. J'étais tellement éméchée ce soir-là, tu aurais aussitôt deviné que j'étais sortie faire la tournée des bars… Le lendemain, j'ai enduré une atroce gueule de bois, qui malgré le fait que je sois immortelle, est passé après quatre heure enfermés dans le noir ! Une atroce matinée…

L'originel essayait de rester calme, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire… Mais pourquoi ris-tu ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais… je ne sais pas, moi. Piquer une crise ou que sais-je…

- Ma belle étoile immortelle, qui a à quelques années près le même âge que moi, a fait la tournée des bars.

- Je n'allai pas attendre de faire ta connaissance pour partir me saouler ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Encore heureux, trésor ! Et je te rassure que je ne t'ai pas non plus attendu pour commencer à vivre.

- Tu m'aurais choqué, autrement… Kol m'a rendu un service, je me suis amusée pour ensuite rentrer… le lendemain soir. Mais l'information que je garderai pour moi, c'est les lieux où nous sommes allés… Et arrêtes de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Pardon, fit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Ses lèvres pincées et ses joues tendues prouvaient le contraire. Céleste lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, donnant davantage d'amusement à l'Hybride… Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, qui semblaient interminable pour la belle étoile. Elle tenta de répliquer quelque chose, mais referma la bouche en ne sachant quoi dire. Parfois il avait un véritable don pour l'énerver…

- Sans vouloir t'énerver davantage, trésor, tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là… ? Gronda-t-elle.

- J'aurai pensé à quelque chose de plus grave qui m'aurait _vraiment_ mis hors de moi.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi… J'aurai étripé mon frère s'il t'avait posé certaines questions indiscrètes, par exemple. Il l'a souvent fait et je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter ça.

- Du genre ?

- Par exemple… Commença-t-il en réfléchissant. Je n'aurai pas supporté s'il t'avait demandé des choses comme… comme ta… enfin… ta première fois.

- Klaus ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que je sois jaloux ! Ce n'est pas le sujet… Grogna-t-il.

- Et si, par exemple, il m'avait posé cette question et que je lui aurais répondu que tu avais été l'unique ?

Elle observa sa réaction quelques instants et le vit légèrement froncer les sourcils, bien qu'il tentait de garder un masque neutre. L'Hybride avait tiqué à cette phrase.

- Penses-tu cela possible ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Klaus tourna un regard suspicieux vers elle, attendant la suite.

- Ecoutes… Pour moi, c'est assez compliqué à dire car ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont je parle avec aise. Pendant toute mon éternité, j'ai pensé que si j'aimais, cela pourrait se retourner contre moi ou mon entourage, alors… je me suis toujours tenue à l'écart du moindre sentiment d'affection que je ressentais à l'égard d'un homme… Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, à vrai dire ça m'est arrivé peut-être seulement deux fois, mais… Tu es le seul pour qui j'ai des sentiments. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Je n'avais encore jamais… Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Tu as déjà couché avec un homme, mais… tu n'avais jamais fait l'amour ?

- Cela peut te paraitre stupide alors que je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à te montrer de l'affection, sauf au début, mais c'est la vérité.

L'étoile leva des yeux embarrassés vers lui, puis se releva rapidement avant de se diriger vers le bord de l'eau, observant le coucher de soleil derrière les arbres et écoutant avec délice le son calme et apaisant du fleuve. Une brise fraiche se leva, ondulant légèrement certaines mèches de cheveux, quoiqu'un peu surnaturel, mais tout aussi appréciable sous une chaleur lourde en fin de journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras chauds l'entourèrent silencieusement, alors qu'un menton se posa sur son épaule et qu'une joue se colla à la sienne. L'originel ne savait que penser de ses révélations, mais sentait quelque part une certaine fierté, tout en se reconnaissant lui-même dans ses aveux.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il scruta lui aussi le paysage en face d'eux, passant doucement et avec une certaine hésitation ses mains sur le ventre de l'étoile. Il pouvait mieux entendre son cœur et le sentir bouger, sensation étrange pour un homme qui n'avait toujours fait que répandre la peur.

- Nous devrions rentrer, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de lui prendre une main avec douceur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête, donnant un dernier coup d'œil au Mississippi, et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Il remballa les affaires et ferma le coffre avant de prendre la place du conducteur.

- Merci, dit l'étoile.

Klaus la regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'était une magnifique célébration d'anniversaire. Merci beaucoup.

- Je ferais tout pour toi.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa intensément, avant de se redresser et de démarrer la voiture.

- Rentrons. » Sourit-il. L'étoile hocha la tête, renforcée par cette journée pour les mois à venir. Elle ne laisserait personnes nuire à son avenir et à sa famille…

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?<p>

Du dialogue entre Céleste et Lena ?

De Klaus ? De la sortie ? De Céleste ?

De tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

Merci d'être passé par là, et bonne semaine !


	12. Chapitre 11 : The Surprise of Day

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 11, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

**mimi34** : Merci beaucoup ! :) Oui, c'est vrai que "romantique" et "Klaus" dans la même phrase peut sonner étrange mdr. Mais bon, il lui devait bien ça alors qu'elle passe ses journées à rien faire ! D'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il va accepter voir supporter les invités qui arrivent juste en début de chapitre ! Je te laisse le découvrir ;)

_Information :_ Comme écrit sur Facebook dans un long monologue, je tiens à vous informer que ma fic se terminera à la fin de ce tome 3. Écrivant une adaptation en roman, les tomes 4 et 5 de ma fic étant en grande partie de mon imagination avec un personnage qui sera important dans mon roman, je ne peux les poster au risque de gâcher les "surprises" si jamais un jour j'arrive miraculeusement à publier mon roman ! Si ce que je viens d'écrire ne parait pas très clair, mon monologue sur Facebook explique mieux ! ^^' Je suis désolée, j'ai mit du temps à prendre ma décision (à savoir trois semaines), et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 : The Surprise of Day…<span>**

**« It Ain't Over » de The Rival.**

Le temps était plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumé, le ciel grisâtre et l'air plus lourd d'humidité que de chaleur. En matinée, une légère pluie avait rafraichi les arbres et les toits des demeures de la Nouvelle-Orléans, alors qu'en début d'après-midi, Luna était rentrée avec un pelage doublé de volume pour se protéger de l'eau. Céleste avait bien rit en la voyant ainsi… Cette dernière marchait de long en large dans le grand salon, un livre dans une main et une part de gâteau dans l'autre. La musique résonnait entre les murs, mettant un peu d'ambiance pour effacer le silence continuel auquel l'étoile avait droit. Luna avait passé outre le son qui a ses oreilles n'étaient pas aussi appréciable, et s'était endormie près de la cheminée. « Finit ! Déclara soudainement la jeune femme, faisant se réveiller en sursaut la louve. Je crois que j'ai du le lire trois fois, celui-là… Ou peut-être quatre.

L'immortelle se jeta sur le canapé, posa son livre à côté d'elle et finit rapidement son gâteau. Luna se leva et la rejoignit, sautant sur le canapé pour se caler contre elle.

- Eh ma belle, je t'ai réveillé ? Excuses-moi, souffla-t-elle en caressant son museau.

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre le dossier, fermant les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir quelques instants… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. _Il va me le payer… _Pensa-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire. Céleste tenta d'oublier cette présence, se détendant un peu plus dans le canapé. Mais un coup raisonna à nouveau. _T'es mort…_ Elle se leva brusquement du canapé, réveillant la louve qui s'était encore endormie, et alla s'appuyer contre l'arche qui séparait le salon de l'entrée, attendant une nouvelle réaction et examinant son gêneur. _Ses gêneurs_. Ils étaient plusieurs, crispant l'étoile de méfiance. Personne n'était sensé savoir où ils vivaient. Elle s'approcha doucement tout en écoutant le moindre son, puis écarquilla les yeux une fois arrivée derrière la porte. Céleste l'ouvrit en grand avec un air choqué, étonnée et surprise de cette visite imprévue.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Bekah ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

**Fin.**

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Je devais passer faire un petit coucou pendant quelques jours, mais je me suis faite prendre en filature, déclara la blonde en entrant dans la demeure.

- C'est incroyable la taille de cet endroit… Tu t'es déjà perdue, ici ? Plaisanta Bonnie.

- J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation ! Ricana l'étoile. Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Non pas que je ne sois pas ravie de vous voir, mais ça m'étonne…

- On voulait prendre de tes nouvelles ! Sourit Caroline. Et le bon côté c'est que ça nous change d'air !

- Je m'en doute, oui… Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fasse préparer des chambres maintenant ?

- Plus tard, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui assura Matt.

Céleste hocha la tête et guida Rebekah, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon et Coline au salon. Autant de monde la réjouissait, la sortant un peu de sa solitude. Enfin si on mettait de côté la présence de Damon. Et peut-être d'Elena aussi… Elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec cette fille. Tous s'installèrent confortablement, en prenant soin de ne pas approcher Luna, qui elle grognait de méfiance sur son canapé.

- Alors, commença Céleste en s'asseyant à côté de la louve. Comment ça se passe à Mystic Falls ?

- Maintenant c'est tellement calme que ça en ait ennuyeux…

- Damon ! Le réprimanda Elena en lui donnant un coup de coude. Moi je suis contente qu'on n'ait plus aucun problème. On essai d'avoir une vie normale, ce qui nous est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Je vois. Si vous avez le moindre souci, enfin tout dépend qui, appelez-moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligée… Souffla la sorcière.

- Vous m'avez aidé avec l'histoire Silas, j'ai une dette envers vous.

- Nous avions une dette envers toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pas le sens inverse, rectifia Caroline.

- Très bien… Mais appelez-moi quant même si vous avez de gros problèmes.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… Lança Damon.

Elena lui donna un autre coup dans les côtes, ce qui attisa la curiosité de l'étoile.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Un meurtre a eu lieu l'autre jour, l'informa Stefan. Causé par un vampire, mais on va s'en charger.

- Et puis je vis là-bas ! Fit Coline. Donc si un vampire cherche les embrouilles, je m'en occuperai.

- Dans ce cas, je ne me fais aucun souci !

- C'est vrai qu'on faisait une bonne équipe toutes les deux ! Sourit la vampire. Tu m'as appris pas mal de petites choses sur le meurtre, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- T'as raison ! Ricana l'étoile, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Caroline ? Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression que quelque chose t'irrite ?

- C'est rien. Rien du tout.

- Dis toujours !

- J'ai rompu avec _Tyler_, pesta la jolie blonde.

_Que c'est dommage…_ Songea la brune avec ironie.

- Ca n'allait plus entre vous ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était allé rejoindre une meute de loup pour les aider, avec Hayley qui plus est. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et ça depuis longtemps… C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait depuis des mois.

- Je n'aime pas cette fille, souffla Bonnie.

- Elle est étrange, il faut bien le reconnaitre ! Assura Stefan avant de sourire légèrement à Coline, assise à ses côtés, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'étoile sur leurs mains liées.

- Dis-moi, Coline. Tu vis où maintenant ? Tu as toujours ton appart' en ville ?

- Je… Stefan m'a proposé une chambre à leur manoir. J'ai accepté. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Simplement par curiosité, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Δεν είναι η επιχείρησή σας ! (Ce n'est pas tes affaires !)

La vampire détourna les yeux sous les regards étonnés des autres, qui ne comprenaient pas un seul mot grecque, à part Céleste.

- Είμαι ευτυχής για σας, πραγματικά ! (Je suis contente pour toi, sincèrement !) Lui répondit l'étoile.

- La vache, alors la blonde avait raison ! S'écria soudainement l'aîné Salvatore, changeant ainsi de sujet pour le plus grand soulagement de Coline.

- J'espère que par : _la blonde_, tu ne parlais pas de moi, Damon ! Sourit Rebekah avec un air narquois.

- J'en reviens pas… Bon, à part Caroline qui a été mise au courant en même temps que nous, je ne vois pas d'autre blonde que toi ! Mais c'était vrai…

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Céleste en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne en apercevant que certains fixaient son ventre avec étonnement.

Leur regard la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, ce qui pouvait se lire dans son regard bleu ciel. Par instinct, l'étoile du feu serra lentement ses bras autour de cette petite chose en elle, alors que Luna grognait légèrement.

- όλα μου συγχαρητήρια ! (Toutes mes félicitations !) S'exclama Coline. Je suis ravie pour toi ! Enfin si tu l'es aussi…

- Bien sûr, enfin je crois…

- Garçon ou fille ? Enfin c'est peut-être un peu tôt, fit Bonnie.

- On ne sait pas encore.

- Et ça sera quoi ? Demanda Damon.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Tu es une étoile et Klaus un Hybride mi-loup mi-vampire avec une sorcière en guise de mère, je me pose la question.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Plutôt nous ne savons pas grand-chose…

- Tu en es à combien de mois ? L'interrogea Caroline.

- Deux.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi grosse la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, lança Rebekah, qui reçut un regard outré de la part de Céleste. Je plaisante !

- J'espère bien ! Bon, vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier ? Leur demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Visiter la ville ! Suggéra Elena avec un sourire enjoué.

- Ca ne me pose pas de soucis. Qui veut venir ? » Tous avaient l'air ravi de l'idée, sauf Damon et Matt qui avaient besoin de se reposer après le voyage en voiture, et Rebekah qui voulait montrer les moindres recoins de la demeure à son petit-ami. Les autres étaient pour à cent pour cent !

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à vagabonder entre les rues du Quartier Français, moins inondées de touriste à cause de la fine pluie qu'il y avait eu en matinée, mais toujours aussi vivantes ! Céleste s'était vêtue d'une veste noire pour cacher son ventre, n'attirant pas les regards trop curieux… « Bonnie ? L'appela l'étoile. Ne fais pas de magie, ici. Les sorcières sont tuées pour ça.

- Merci du conseil !

- Au faite, comment va Sarah ?

- Elle est au manoir Mikaelson et va sûrement revenir ici dans peu de temps, lui annonça Coline.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Et le petit Gilbert ?

- Il est resté à Mystic Falls même s'il n'avait pas envie ! Ricana Bonnie. Il continue ses études.

- Et ça se passe bien entre vous ?

- Plutôt pas mal, oui ! Et sinon, toi et… enfin, Klaus ?

- Ca se passe bien, merci de faire semblant de t'en soucier ! Plaisanta-t-elle avant qu'ils n'entrent dans un bar. Allez vous assoir, je dois parler à quelqu'un.

L'étoile se dirigea sans attendre vers la cuisine, où une certaine sorcière préparait le fameux et célèbre Gumbo.

- Sophie ! Ravie de te revoir, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Céleste. Tu es venue pour m'effrayer ou pour me demander quelque chose ?

- Quel sens de l'humour ! Je voudrai une plante ou quelque chose qui fonctionne contre la nausée. J'imagine que tu as ça dans ton petit inventaire ?

La sorcière la regarda avec agacement, puis alla finalement vers une des étagères pour y prendre un flacon.

- Tiens ! Infusion de gingembre. Mets-en deux gouttes dans un grand verre d'eau le soir, et ton problème sera réglé.

- Je voudrais bien te dire merci, mais les mots me manquent ! Bonne journée, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe qui avait observé la scène avec curiosité, et s'installa lourdement sur une chaise entre Caroline et Elena.

- Une sorcière ? Devina Stefan.

- Exact, la célèbre Sophie ! Peu importe, choisissez ce que vous voulez boire, c'est ma tournée ! »

Céleste ricana en secouant la tête. Le soleil disparaissait alors qu'ils longeaient une rue vide et sombre, discutant de divers sujets. A ce moment précis, il s'agissait du lycée. « Le bon côté lorsque Klaus m'a enlevé, c'est que je n'avais plus besoin d'aller en cours ! Ravie qu'il ait prit sa retraite mais c'est un peu tard, ricana Céleste.

- Nous on a dû le supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Se plaignit Caroline. Le pire prof du siècle…

- Et avec son odeur d'alcool… Maugréa Bonnie.

- Ne m'en parle pas !

- Tiens, tiens… Résonna une voix masculine derrière eux. Qu'avons-nous là ? De nouvelles recrues ?

Trois vampires se tenaient quelques mètres derrière eux, des sourires mauvais sur leur visage.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ?

- Moi oui !

Céleste se plaça devant le petit groupe, un regard menaçant et la tête haute.

- Céleste.

- Samuel. Ils sont avec moi, tu ne les approcheras pas si tu ne veux pas le regretter. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je n'obéis qu'à Marcel !

- Marcel n'est pas là, et il serait sûrement d'accord avec le fait que tu bafouerais ses règles si tu tuais l'un d'entre eux. N'est-ce pas la première ? Un vampire ne doit pas en tuer un autre ? Il me semble que Thierry a disparut depuis quelques temps après avoir tué l'un des vôtres.

Samuel resta silencieux, la fixant droit dans les yeux, puis fit signe à ses compagnons qu'ils allaient partir.

- Bonne soirée, Céleste. J'espère que tu ne te perdras pas dans les ruelles sombres…

- Tentes quoique ce soit et tu mourras entre mes mains ou celles de Klaus… Gronda-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes que des invités, Marcel vous le fera payer !

- Tu sais très bien que Marcel ne serait pas d'avis que tu t'en prennes à la compagne de son mentor, et ami qui plus est. Et puis… Commença-t-elle à sourire en avançant d'un pas. Nous, nous sommes immortels !

Samuel serra la mâchoire, mais finit par faire un pas en arrière avant de disparaitre à vitesse vampirique avec ses confrères. L'étoile se tourna vers ses amis, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Jolie prestation, la félicita Coline.

- Partons. » Tous hochèrent la tête et la suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Elle préférait partir avant que Marcel ne soit averti, ce qui avait effectivement été le cas, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ou Klaus allaient dans le quartier. Et la présence d'autres êtres surnaturels ne ferait qu'attiser sa curiosité… L'étoile était persuadée qu'il avait deviné qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans l'hôtel du Palais Royal, d'où les passages de certains vampires sur leur terrain, qui finissaient tous vidés de leur sang pour en enlever la Veine de vénus. Klaus avait réussi à contraindre une vingtaine de vampire, et ce n'était que le commencement…

Céleste observait les flammes dansées, crépitant dans la cheminée, ce qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse au salon. Un long soupir venant de Luna résonna dans la pièce, depuis le pied du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Les invités surprises étaient partis se coucher, tous, enfin c'était ce que l'étoile pensait avant que Rebekah ne rentre dans la pièce. La grande blonde alla s'installer sur le fauteuil opposé au sien, observant à son tour le feu flamboyant. Le silence persista quelques minutes avant que sa belle-sœur ne prenne la parole. « Tu l'attends tout les soirs ?

Céleste la regarda, puis retourna à la cheminée.

- Souvent, oui.

Rebekah hocha la tête.

- Vous ne passez pas autant de temps ensemble que tu l'aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a de bonnes raisons.

- Tu devrais quant même changer d'air et prendre des vacances. Tu dois t'ennuyer incroyablement !

- Je ne peux pas partir alors que Klaus essai de récupérer ce qui lui appartient ! Je suis loyale et je n'abandonnerai jamais ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas l'abandonner, c'est prendre quelques jours pour toi ! Nik survivra bien tout seul !

-Mais moi ? Je ne suis toujours pas très à l'aise avec… le bébé, et Klaus est mon pilier, ça me rassure de le voir car je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Il m'avait prévenu des conséquences avant de venir ici, et je ne suis pas le genre de femme à me plaindre.

- Ca ne s'appelle pas _se plaindre_, ça s'appelle _communiqué_ ! Il faut que tu lui parles de ça.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Il fait ce qu'il peut !

- Je vous connais très bien, tout les deux ! Et je peux t'assurer que lui aussi n'apprécie pas la situation. Je le sens dans sa voix au téléphone. Mais Nik a l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires, longues et oppressantes, contrairement à toi. Et de plus, tu es enceinte ! Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Céleste l'a regarda dans les yeux. Y avait-il du regret dans ses paroles ? L'étoile avait toujours su que la jolie blonde aurait voulu d'une vie humaine, entourée d'une famille, d'un mari et d'enfants, mais sa condition ne le lui permettrait jamais… Et le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle l'a touché. L'originelle était comme une sœur.

- De vous voir me repose. Merci d'être là, Bekah.

- Ce n'est rien… Et grâce à toi je vais devenir tante, donc… merci pour ça. » Céleste lui sourit avec amitié et amusement, puis retourna son regard vers le feu. Lui vif et joyeux. Contrairement à la jolie brune qui était gagnée de plus en plus par la fatigue. Etait-ce possible de s'endormir les yeux ouverts ? Elle se posait la question… Mais Rebekah avait raison, cela ne servait pas beaucoup d'attendre, surtout si à chaque fois elle finissait endormie sur le canapé ! Céleste lança un regard hésitant à la blonde, qui hocha la tête en l'informant qu'elle allait attendre sa place. L'étoile lui sourit avec reconnaissance, puis se leva du fauteuil avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de Luna, laissant l'originelle seule avec ses pensées. Elle alla dans sa chambre puis directement vers son lit, trop épuisée pour passer par la case déshabillage, et s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut atteint le matelas. Cela faisait deux mois que l'immortelle n'avait pas fait de nuit complète, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Céleste ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés en sentant un mouvement à ses côtés, apercevant Klaus se faufiler sous le lit en silence. L'Hybride tourna son regard vers elle en la sentant l'observer, puis s'installa confortablement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave… Assura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Excuses-moi. Je suis rentré plus tard que d'habitude.

- Il y a un problème… ?

- Aucun, mon étoile. Les choses se déroulent comme il se doit pour l'instant. Je vais pouvoir me pencher un peu plus sur la question des sorcières et régler ce problème avec Sophie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de nous, cette fille est bizarre… Je suis passée la voir aujourd'hui.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- J'en ai mare des nausées… Elle m'a donné quelque chose à base de gingembre, qui est d'ailleurs bien du gingembre à l'odeur. J'ai vérifié.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Avant que je n'oublie ! J'irai en ville tôt demain matin pour tenter de parler à Davina.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la rallier à notre cause, trésor. Tu penses que tu feras mieux que moi ?

- Je ne suis qu'une inconnue, pour elle. Et entre fille, on peut se comprendre ! Enfin je peux essayer, vu l'écart d'âge…

- C'est ce que je me disais !

- Et tu as une idée de votre planning de demain ?

- Aucune, mais comme à chaque fois on va sûrement boire un verre dans un des bars. Tu devrais te rendormir, à présent.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, maintenant. » Sourit-elle avant de se rapprocher de lui. L'étoile l'embrassa délicatement, puis cacha son visage au creux de son cou. Klaus l'encercla de ses bras en prenant une bouffée de son odeur, fermant les yeux avec l'esprit plus clair par la simple présence de la jeune femme. Tout deux s'endormirent en même temps l'un contre l'autre, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis très longtemps.

**« Freaks » de The Hawk In Paris.**

Céleste se réveilla en grognant contre son réveil, l'attrapant d'une main pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle devra s'en racheter un, mais le bon côté des choses était le défoulement que cela procurait. Klaus était déjà parti, laissant une place vide et froide à ses côtés. L'étoile se leva au bout de dix minutes de prise de conscience, marmonnant son mécontentement face à l'heure actuelle. 05h34. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle-de-bain, s'y doucha rapidement avant de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un débardeur rouge sang, enfila une veste et sorti rapidement de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Céleste attrapa un pain au chocolat sur la table de la cuisine, et parti à l'extérieur avant de se placer au volant de sa voiture noire. Les marcheurs de nuit de Marcel ne devraient pas tarder à retourner dans l'ombre. Céleste démarra rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps, et se mit en route vers le centre du Quartier français.

Quelques locaux vagabondaient ça et là, ne prêtant guère attention à elle, alors que Céleste se dirigeait droit vers l'église abandonnée. Cette dernière était plutôt accueillante à l'extérieur, mais une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère devenait lugubre et oppressante. L'air y était lourd et la poussière omniprésente sur le sol, les bancs et les objets religieux. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches en bois, et les lustres du plafond détruits. Un véritable chantier… Mais Céleste n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions sur la décoration. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du fond, qui débouchait sur un escalier. Une fois à l'étage, elle ne trouva qu'une porte close, derrière laquelle elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers d'un cœur endormi. L'immortelle ouvrit doucement le passage, découvrant une pièce aménagé avec un certain style, un chevalet, un grand lustre, deux tables, un lit… Son regard se posa sur une adolescente assoupie aux cheveux longs et ondulés, qui remua en se réveillant après avoir entendu le grincement de la porte. Mais lorsque Davina ouvrit les yeux, elle ne remarqua aucune silhouette, simplement le vide. La sorcière se redressa sur ses mains, sortie de son lit, et fit quelques pas pour atteindre le centre de la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Céleste sorti de nul part devant la seule sortie de la pièce, avançant jusqu'à se retrouver à deux mètres d'elle.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici ?!

- Et bien… Je suis passée par la porte, répondit l'étoile en haussant les épaules.

- Mais… Tu n'es pas un vampire, mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Chaque chose en son temps.

- Réponds-moi !

L'étoile écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant le sol trembler et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu devrais contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais faire du mal autant à ton entourage qu'à toi-même.

L'immortelle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la porte se refermer en claquant brutalement derrière elle.

- Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici avant de savoir ce que tu veux et qui tu es. » Elle ne put que serrer la mâchoire d'appréhension face à une sorcière déterminée et incontrôlable. Les jeunes ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa progéniture ne serait pas aussi… débordante d'énergie !

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ?<p>

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la visite surprise ? De la conversation ?

En ce qui concerne Hayley, je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'a pas le même caractère que dans The Originals. Je m'explique : A l'époque où TO n'existait pas encore et où j'écrivais ce tome 3, j'ai tenté de retranscrire son personnage à partir de The Vampire Diaries, donc celui d'une fille insupportable. Aujourd'hui je trouve que son personnage est mieux exploiter et intéressant, elle est d'ailleurs l'un de mes perso préférés, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans TVD. Voilà pour la petite explication :P

Qu'avez-vous pensé du moment Céleste/Rebekah ? Du petit moment Kleste ?

Davina fait donc son apparition, mais comme j'aime être méchante, vous devrez attendre la semaine prochaine pour voir ce qu'il va se passer...

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	13. Chapitre 12 : Davina

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec la chapitre 12 ;)

**mimi34** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Je me suis détestée par moment aussi mdr, mais je me détesterai encore plus si jamais j'arrive à publier mon roman tout en ayant poster les tomes 4 et 5 de ma fic, car ça gâcherait pas mal de "surprises". C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être super de voir la compagne de son frère enceinte alors qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir un enfant... Mais bon, comme tu dis, elle pourra s'occuper du bébé ^^

**Fan-of-vampire-diaries** : Merci pour ta review ! Pas grave, t'en fait pas :) Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi réussir mdr ! ^^ Pour le bébé, surprise... Pour Davina, c'est juste en-dessous ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! ;)

Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça se consomme sans modération ;P N'hésitez pas non plus à venir me voir sur ma page Facebook (lien sur mon profil), j'y mets parfois des info concernant "Hors du temps", des extraits quand j'ai le temps, et si ça vous tente, ce serait un bon moyen de garder contact avec vous à la fin de ce tome...

Voilà voilà, sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 : Davina…<strong>

Les rideaux de la chambre remuaient dans tout les sens, alors que les flammes de quelques bougies dansaient dangereusement dans une atmosphère explosive. « Ok… Davina ? J'ai connu pas mal de sorcière au cours de mon existence, et je vois bien que tu n'arrives pas tout à fait à… à te contrôler. Respire lentement… tranquillement, et essai de te calmer et ça passera.

- Je ne te connais pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici !

Céleste ouvrit la bouche, prête à parlementer, mais senti une fine douleur dans sa jambe droite.

- Ouï… Sa chatouille… Marmonna-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Tu sais, sincèrement, tu devrais essayer de te calmer.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire !

- Tu es jeune, insouciante, et possède un grand pouvoir qui se sent jusque dans l'atmosphère, mais ce n'est pourtant pas, désolée de te le dire, une raison pour manquer de respect envers tes aînés !

Une brutale douleur lancinante se propagea à nouveau dans sa jambe, la faisant plier le genou à terre dans un grognement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir une audition surdéveloppée pour entendre l'os se briser en plusieurs parties. Un bruit qui retentit en écho dans la pièce, mêlé aux gémissements de douleurs de l'étoile. Mais malgré la souffrance, Céleste leva son regard vers la jeune sorcière et pu remarquer les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Davina… ? Regardes-moi… Calmes-toi… Respire… ! Articula-t-elle avant de s'allonger lentement sur le sol.

La petite brune avait l'air désemparé, les mains toujours levées vers elle. Mais au bout d'un certain temps qui avait paru une éternité à l'étoile, la sorcière commença doucement à les baisser en tremblant. La mortelle était effrayé par ses propres pouvoirs, alors que la douleur ressenti par Céleste s'évapora d'un coup. L'étoile soupira de soulagement, se détendant quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se relever.

- Tu es… Tu attends un… un bébé ? Mais comment peux-tu aussi être… une immortelle ?

- Les soies disant _failles de la nature_, j'ai entendu dire ! Mais je sais très bien que tu n'as pas arrêté parce que tu as senti que je suis enceinte, mais parce que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

- Rien ne le prouve… Répliqua-t-elle en gardant toujours autant de détermination face à l'étoile.

- Non, rien ne le prouve. Mais je le sens. Et si on recommençait depuis le début ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Céleste.

- Davina… Hésita la sorcière.

- Je suis ici pour te parler, non pour te faire du mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

- Et comment je peux en être certaine ?

- Je te donne ma parole, déclara-t-elle fermement avec un regard confiant.

- Très bien, répondit l'humaine au bout de quelques minutes. Mais d'abord… Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- C'est simple, je te le dirai si tu me promets de ne pas parler de notre conversation à venir, de ma venue ici, du fait que je sois enceinte et de notre rencontre à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Marcel.

Davina la fixa du regard avec réflexion, puis finit par hocher la tête.

- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Parfais ! Sourit Céleste.

- Alors ?

- Je suis une étoile.

Davina la regarda avec des yeux ébahis, l'observant explorer sa chambre et regarder ses dessins déposés sur la table près du chevalet.

- Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? Demanda Céleste sans arrêter sa tâche. J'ai répondu à ta question, après tout. Ces dessins sont incroyables…

- Une… étoile ? J'aurai dû le deviner à tes yeux…

- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu connais mon espèce ! Ricana l'immortelle. Comment le pourrais-tu ?

- Ma mère m'avait donné un livre quand j'étais petite. Je croyais que c'était simplement un mythe.

Céleste se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu l'as toujours ?

- Non, je… Ca fait longtemps. Notre maison a été brûlée, je suppose que le livre aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que ce bouquin est devenu.

Ce détail rappela un vague souvenir à l'étoile, qui datait de plus de treize ans. Atticus Shane, professeur en sciences occultes, lui avait parlé d'un livre qu'il avait acheté en Nouvelle-Orléans. Il ne pouvait que s'agir du livre de la petite sorcière…

- Et où est ta mère ?

- Morte.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Davina.

- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

L'étoile croisa les bras en la fixant lourdement, mettant mal-à-l'aise la sorcière.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- C'est ma vie privée, répondit-elle froidement en haussant le menton.

- Mais je suis curieuse de nature, et connaissant mon espèce, tu sais sans doute que j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'a fait Marcel pour toi ?

Davina allait répliquer, mais referma la bouche avec un air blessé.

- On va jouer à un jeu, proposa Céleste avec entrain pour tenter de la détendre. Je te raconte tout ce que tu veux savoir, et tu me racontes ton histoire.

La sorcière sembla hésité, mais le léger sourire de l'étoile l'adoucit un peu.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

- Mes sens sont surdéveloppés, j'ai le contrôle des quatre éléments et la capacité de muter en animal. Autre question ?

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Aïe ! Ricana Céleste en allant s'assoir sur une chaise près de ses tableaux au fusain. Les chiffres ne me rajeunissent pas, mais puisque tu me le demandes… 1026 ans. Mon compagnon doit en avoir 1032, il me semble…

- Tu as déjà tué ?

- Oui.

- Et… tu as aimé ça ?

- Certaines morts étaient nécessaires. Tous ceux auxquels j'ai retiré la vie l'ont mérité. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

- J'ai déjà fait du mal, mais je n'ai jamais demandé à en faire.

- Je comprends. Tu es jeune, tu es puissante, et tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. A mon tour. Que t'est-il arrivée pour que Marcel te recueille ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Davina soupira longuement, puis alla s'installer au bord de son lit. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ose commencer son histoire. La petite et fougueuse sorcière semblait bien plus fragile en cet instant…

- Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je vivais avec ma mère et j'étais heureuse. Seulement… depuis qu'on était toute petite, on nous rabâchait à moi et aux autres filles de la moisson l'histoire d'un sortilège qui rend les sorcières de la ville plus forte, que c'est un honneur d'y participer alors qu'il ne se produit que rarement. La moisson. Nous étions impatientes que le jour de nos seize ans arrive.

- Que s'est-il passé ? L'incita Céleste en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles nous ont toutes mentis. Je veux dire… Même ma mère m'a laissé y aller ! Nous devions être quatre élues pour faire un sacrifice, sauf qu'elles nous avaient menti à propos de la façon dont ça allait se dérouler.

- Un _sacrifice_ ?!

- Nos ainées nous avaient assuré que nous ressusciterions après quelques mois, mais nous avaient menti sur la façon dont nous allions être _endormies_. Agnès leur a tranché la gorge, et Marcel m'a sauvé.

- Oh… Je suis désolée.

- Après leur mort, j'ai hérité de leur pouvoir.

- C'est pourquoi tu es aussi puissante.

- Mais aujourd'hui, Sophie et les autres veulent me retrouver pour me tuer.

- Sophie ?! S'exclama Céleste en s'étouffant pratiquement avec le prénom.

- Si je ne meurs pas, nos ancêtres s'éloigneront de nous jusqu'à ce que plus aucune sorcière de la ville n'ait de pouvoir, et mes amies ne reviendront jamais à la vie. Mais personne ne sait si c'est vrai. Monique était mon amie. Elle était aussi la nièce de Sophie. Mais après nous avoir menti sur notre mort, comment je peux leur faire confiance pour notre retour à la vie ? Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Tu veux dire que… si toi tu ne meurs pas, leurs morts auront été vaines et toi, Sophie, cette dénommée Agnès et les autres sorcières vous serez… humaines ?

- C'est ce que les livres disent, mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

- Waw ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une pareille culture… Et cela expliquerait les actions de Sophie. Elle se fiche de qui dirige la ville, elle veut te retrouver toi pour retrouver sa nièce.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être différente, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir une sorcière.

- Après ce que tu viens de me raconter, je veux bien te croire… Et c'est pourquoi tu es ici ? Marcel te protège, et toi tu as des… visions lorsqu'une sorcière fait de la magie, et tu dessines son visage avant de le montrer à Marcel ? Supposa-t-elle en désignant les dessins d'un signe de tête.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie !

- Et tu lui en ais reconnaissante. Ça ne va pas aidé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de moi ? Marcel a-t-il déjà prononcé mon nom en parlant de Klaus ?

- Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme. Il est mauvais. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi ! Tu es une étoile et lui un Hybride.

- Comment te dires ça sans que tu ne piques une crise… Souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Je suis la compagne de Klaus.

Davina se releva brusquement en relevant le menton, l'air fier et déterminé.

- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as dis que tu ne me ferais pas de mal !

- J'ai dit la vérité.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ?!

- Pour essayer de te convaincre de réfléchir sur le bon camp à choisir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Marcel t'a sauvé la vie, la coupa-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Je l'ai bien comprit. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de savoir vraiment à qui tu as affaire.

- Je lui fais confiance. Il m'aide.

- Mais je crois que tu es passée à côté du fait que ce cher Marcel protecteur a prit la grosse tête ! Il se croit tout permis dans cette ville ! Il se prend pour le roi !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! Je le protégerai.

- J'aide Klaus à récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Si Marcel se retire gentiment du trône, aucun sang ne serra versé.

- Je… Commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper vivement la parole.

- Je suis désolée Davina, de tout ce qui t'est arrivée. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre une telle vie alors que tu peux accomplir beaucoup. Je n'ai rien contre toi, en revanche, Marcel a l'air de vouloir nous chercher les ennuis. S'il menace, nous menacerons. S'il attaque, nous attaquerons. Mais tout ce qu'il a aujourd'hui n'ait pas et ne sera jamais à lui. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à notre petite discussion.

- Tu ne parleras pas de…

- Toi aux sorcières ? Non. Si tu en fais de même de ton côté.

- Je l'ai promis.

- Oh, une mortelle qui tient ses promesses ? Ca change ! Sourit-elle avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte. Avant que je ne parte, en gage de paix, je passerai sûrement te voir une autre fois pour t'apporter quelques livres.

- Des livres ?

- Pour le contrôle de ta magie. Tu en as bien besoin à ce que j'ai pu voir ! Bonne journée, Davina. » La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, mais Céleste avait déjà disparue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était sensée penser de tout ça. Marcel était comme un père pour elle, la petite sorcière ne voulait pas le trahir. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à l'étoile. Que choisir ? La loyauté ou la confiance ?

Céleste marchait à présent tranquillement entre les rues, observant les environs avant de rentrer dans le seul bar ouvert pendant la nuit. Bien sur que non qu'elle ne boirait pas d'alcool ! Klaus l'apprendrait facilement et ne manquerait pas de lui demander des explications… C'est donc innocemment qu'elle rentra dans ce bar, en quête d'un jus de fruit ! Quelle impatience… L'étoile alla s'assoir à sa table habituelle à l'abri des regards en reconnaissant l'endroit, passant discrètement entre les quelques clients déjà installés avant d'en faire de même. La Maison Bourbon. Et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, la seconde d'après, Klaus et Marcel ainsi que deux autres vampires entrèrent à leur tour. La jolie brune les observa s'installer au comptoir, puis commander un verre avant de discuter de choses aussi ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. _Le pauvre…_ Pensa-t-elle en fixant l'Hybride. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse arriva à sa table. Céleste leva son regard vers elle en même temps que l'humaine, et serra la mâchoire derrière son sourire mauvais. « Tiens, tiens… Quel hasard ? Tu travailles de nuit ? Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai plus vu depuis le bal masqué. Je croyais que tu avais été virée ?

- Ca serait trop te faire plaisir.

- C'est incroyable, je ne connais pas une femme aussi idiote que toi, Natasha… Souffla-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- J'en vois une juste devant moi.

Céleste se releva brusquement de sa chaise, attirant l'attention de certains clients. Ils reprirent leur occupation avec ennui, pour ne pas prendre part à un conflit qui pourrait mal tourner.

- Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles, murmura-t-elle froidement.

- Devant toi ?! Et puis quoi encore ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent, jusqu'à ce que Céleste brise leur lien haineux en lui attrapant fermement le bras. Elle la tira derrière elle sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait, avança jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui menait derrière l'établissement, alors que l'humaine se débattait en vain contre sa poigne. Une fois dehors, l'étoile la projeta contre le mur en face avant de prendre son temps pour la rejoindre. Natasha, quelque peu désorientée de s'être prise la brique en pleine figure, attrapa sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de retrouver de l'équilibre. Étant derrière le bâtiment, l'étoile avait la possibilité de laisser aller son imagination vers les tortures les plus… sanglantes !

**« Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe » de Digital Daggers.**

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Te tuer dans l'immédiat ne serait pas amusant.

- Qu'est-ce que… T'es quoi ?!

- Ca fait un baille qu'on ne s'est pas vu, hein Natasha ? Si longtemps… Je sais que tu es au courant pour les vampires et tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

- Tu es… un vampire ?

- Moi ? Non ! Ricana-t-elle. Je suis bien plus dangereuse… J'ai une idée. Le soleil ne se lèvera que dans une heure. On va jouer à un jeu. Toi, tu cours pour sauver ta vie, tandis que moi, je te chasse comme du gibier. Si tu réussis à te sauver, je te laisse quelques jours de plus à vivre. Sinon, j'aurai le choix entre m'amuser un peu plus longtemps ou te tuer dans l'instant. Allé ! Il faudrait courir, maintenant !

L'humaine écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'étoile laissa sortir des crocs pointus dans sa mâchoire et changer la couleur de ses yeux en jaune ambré. Elle ne tarda pas à décamper, sous le sourire et le regard de prédateur de l'immortelle. Céleste aimait la chasse. Natasha sorti de la rue en trombe, puis se retourna vers l'étoile. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle avait disparu. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour reprendre sa course, mais percuta un obstacle sur son chemin.

- Eh bien, Natasha. Il faudrait que tu cours au lieu de vouloir savoir où je suis ! Enfin après tout, ce n'est qu'un conseil.

L'humaine la contourna rapidement et continua sa course, gênée par ses talons qu'elle enleva au bout d'un moment. De temps à autre, elle apercevait une ombre filée du coin de l'œil, alors que malgré ses appels à l'aide, personnes ne sortaient de chez eux ni se préoccupaient de son cas. Les vampires étaient connus et donc craint par certains des locaux, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une espèce d'un autre genre. Lorsqu'une silhouette familière attira son regard, Natasha parti dans sa direction.

- Cami ! Cami… Haleta-t-elle sous l'essoufflement de sa course. Il faut que tu m'aides ! Elle veut me tuer…

- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est trop penchée sur la bouteille ! Lança une voix dans le dos de la barmaid.

- Céleste ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

- Bonjour, Cami. Tu te lèves tôt, dis-moi.

- Je commence mon service à l'aube.

- Je comprends mieux. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez toutes les deux, fit-elle avec un air légèrement accusateur.

- Ca fait longtemps ! Et vous ?

- Ca fait longtemps. Tu viens, Natasha ?

- Cami, ne la laisse pas faire, s'il te plaît… La supplia la serveuse.

Céleste tourna un regard noir vers sa proie. Elle trouvait la barmaid amicale, mais l'amitié des deux humaines la dérangeait.

- Vous devriez discuter calmement au lieu de vous battre.

- Cami, tu es une fille sympa, mais tu es sur mon chemin ! Pourrais-tu te décaler ?

- Je connais Natasha depuis longtemps. S'il elle me dit que tu lui veux du mal, je la crois.

- Alors crois-la ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?!

- Tu as l'air énervé, est-ce…

- Ton discours de psy ne marchera pas sur moi, la coupa-t-elle. Je suis effectivement en colère et j'ai besoin de me défouler. _Pousses-toi_.

- Sûrement pas !

Céleste s'approcha d'elles, puis poussa Cami au sol d'un coup d'épaule quelques mètres plus loin. L'immortelle attrapa ensuite le bras de Natasha, la tirant brutalement vers le fond d'une ruelle. L'humaine la supplia de la laisser partir, ce qui eut le don de faire rire nerveusement la belle étoile.

- Après m'avoir insulté, humilié, méprisé et j'en passe ! Tu veux que je te laisse partir ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je t'avais prévenu sur les conséquences de tes actes, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter au lieu de te conduire avec stupidité.

- Je ne recommencerai plus !

- On a l'air moins fier, maintenant.

Elle la relâcha brusquement contre un mur, que l'humaine se prit à nouveau en pleine figure. Du sang coulait de son nez, alors que son allure supérieure avait complètement disparu de son visage.

- Pitoyable. Certaines femmes sont plus irrespectueuse que toi, mais elles au moins gardent leur fierté jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es qu'une lâche. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire une faveur, déclara-t-elle, alors que les yeux de la blonde s'agrandissaient d'espoir. Après avoir mûrement réfléchie, j'en ai conclu que je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre comme ça. Ça serait vraiment méchant de ma part. C'est pourquoi… j'ai pris la décision d'abréger tes souffrances.

- Quoi ?! Tu m'avais dit que tu me ferais une faveur !

- C'est le cas. Qui serais-je pour te laisser vivre une vie aussi pitoyable en te comportant comme une véritable lâche ? Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! Sourit-elle avant de faire apparaître de nouveau ses crocs.

L'étoile grognait furieusement contre elle, la fixant de ses yeux redevenus jaune. Elle se rapprocha d'elle de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'attraper par les épaules et diriger ses dents vers sa gorge. L'humaine se débattait, criant en sentant comme des lames lui transpercer la peau. Le sang coulait et la chair se déchiquetait sous ses crocs. Céleste allait affirmer sa prise dans sa chair lorsque deux mains s'abattirent sur ses hanches. Elle fut tirée en arrière avant d'être bloquer contre un corps, les bras maintenus en-dessous de ceux de l'importun. Même si elle avait reconnu l'Hybride à son odeur, l'étoile du feu ne cessait de se débattre pour se dégager de son emprise.

- Klaus ! Cria-t-elle en continuant de grogner de rage.

- Calmes-toi.

Natasha respirait lentement pour se calmer, et fut bientôt rejointe par un certain vampire.

- Ca va ? Demanda Marcel.

- Cette garce a essayé de me tuer !

Céleste se débattit plus violemment en entendant sa réplique, faisant se resserrer la prise de l'originel. Marcel se tourna vers elle, observant avec curiosité la nouveauté sur son visage.

- Mon cœur, calmes-toi ! Répéta Klaus.

L'étoile gigota quelques secondes de plus, puis finit par se détendre contre l'Hybride. Ce dernier laissa ses mains glissées le long de ses bras pour ensuite se déposer sur ses poignets, lui aussi plus décontracté. L'immortelle avait une respiration rapide malgré qu'elle tentait de contenir sa rage, ne quittant pas un seul instant les yeux de Natasha. Le petit sourire mal dissimulé de cette dernière fut de trop. Céleste se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, les crocs n'atteignant jamais son cou grâce à Klaus qui la retenait par les poignets. Il la ramena contre lui, plaça sa bouche sur son oreille et lui parla avec douceur pour la calmer. Cela fonctionna petit à petit, lentement, mais sûrement.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille sans attendre de réponse. Il plaça une main sur ses yeux pour la détendre, de la même manière que l'on bande les yeux d'un animal pour l'apaiser. Klaus fit un signe de tête à Marcel, puis resserra légèrement le bras qu'il avait laissé autour des siens, pour ensuite disparaitre à vitesse vampirique.

Il finit leur course jusque dans la cour de la demeure des Mikaelson, sans pour autant lui rendre sa liberté et sa vue. Elle avait besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour se calmer davantage. Il finit au bout d'un moment par enlever sa main de ses yeux, lentement et délicatement, puis fit peu après de même en retirant son bras. L'étoile marcha aussitôt à vive allure, commençant à faire les cent pas avant de se décider à s'assoir sur les marches d'escalier du porche. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux, et senti Klaus s'installer à ses côtés. « Je voulais la tuer, je veux toujours la tuer et je vais la tuer.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ?! Gronda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Ce n'était pas le moment, trésor. Tu auras ta vengeance, mais pas maintenant.

- Je ne compte pas attendre qu'elle ait ses quatre-vingt dix ans pour pouvoir la tuer !

- Bien sûr que non ! J'aurai reprit mon pouvoir bien avant.

- Et voilà… Toujours cette histoire de pouvoir, maugréa-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu me soutenais ?

- Je te soutiens, seulement… j'en ai mare. Je n'en peux plus ! Avoua l'étoile. J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage parce que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Je ne suis pas libre !

- Tu veux partir, en conclu-t-il en détournant les yeux. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

- Je le sais, et c'est une des choses qui me dérangent dans cette histoire. J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Céleste avança de quelques pas, puis siffla entre ses doigts. Une minute plus tard et une furie grise venait leur tenir compagnie. Luna tourna autour de l'étoile en humant l'air, comme pour s'assurer que tout aller bien.

- Et si tu partais, où compterais-tu allée ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air qui se voulait neutre.

L'étoile resta silencieuse, avant de finalement lui répondre en se tournant face à lui :

- J'en sais rien… Sûrement rejoindre Lena. Je reverrais Nyx, Lucie et Nathan. J'évaluerai les dégâts que ma cinglée de sœur aura faits dans ma propriété.

Son cœur se détendit lorsqu'un léger sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de l'originel. Mais au fil du temps, le silence refit son apparition, lourd et tendu. Céleste ne savait pas quoi dire, et Klaus était quelque peu désemparé. Il la savait affecter par sa solitude, mais pas au point de vouloir partir…

- Alors vas-y.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air incrédule.

- Si ça peut te faire du bien, vas-y. Je t'attendrai.

Elle le regarda longuement, sans rien dire, les mots ne serviraient pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Un mélange de joie, d'engouement, de tristesse, de déchirement… La belle immortelle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa déclaration. Elle pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de l'Hybride, qui pourtant essayait de paraître neutre face au sujet de leur discussion. Céleste sorti de ses songes en sentant le nez froid de Luna sur sa main, puis tourna son regard vers une louve à l'air inquiet. L'étoile lui fit un léger sourire, caressant son museau du bout des doigts. Klaus l'observait avec douceur, essayant de faire disparaitre les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. C'était juste pour un temps limité, après tout ! Elle reviendrait et ils continueraient tranquillement leur vie, tout simplement. Mais le léger sourire sur son visage disparut lorsqu'il vit sa belle écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Céleste ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je… Euh… C'est juste… Je viens de sentir un coup… Mais un véritable coup, pas un petit mouvement ! Il… Il commence à remuer. C'est si… étrange… !

Elle porta ses mains à son ventre, laissant un petit sourire s'échapper sur son visage. A son plus grand étonnement, Klaus se releva des marches et se rapprocha lentement de sa position. Il fixait son ventre, semblant concentré sur l'écoute, et commença à avancer une main lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'originel se reprit rapidement, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Céleste, alors que Coline apparaissait à l'embrasure du passage.

- Bonjour, désolée de vous dérangez… Céleste ? Y'a Lucie au téléphone. Je lui demande de te rappeler ?

- Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

- Ton portable est sur la table dans l'entrée. Bon, je vous laisse…

- Merci, Coline !

La vampire hocha la tête et rentra à nouveau dans la demeure. Klaus et Céleste restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, avant que l'étoile ne se décide d'aller prendre l'appel.

- Je devrais y aller.

- Je vais rester un peu dehors. Je te rejoindrai avant de retourner voir Marcel, il va se poser des questions.

- Je sais. » Céleste hésita quelques instants, un peu dépassée par la situation, mais finit par avancer vers la demeure suivit de Luna. Cependant, elle fit demi-tour avant d'atteindre les marches et retourna auprès de lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser, que l'originel approfondit avec douceur avant qu'ils ne se séparent. L'étoile partie à l'intérieur avec la louve, le laissant seul à ses réflexions. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, autant au niveau du pouvoir que de sa famille.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Le passage Céleste/Davina ? Celui entre Céleste et Natasha ?

Le moment Kleste ? L'attitude de Klaus concernant le bébé ?

Car je suis une grande curieuse et que je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe dans vos têtes (pas tout quand même, j'exagère ;P ), j'ouvre les enchères concernant le bébé : Selon vous... Fille ou garçon ? ;)

Je vous reposerai la question de temps en temps, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner des info... Peut-être je vous mettrai sur la piste de temps en temps, mais je ne dirai jamais rien de vive voix ! ;)

Vous pouvez me donner vos suggestions par review ou si vous préférez sur Facebook, au choix !

Allé, sur ce, passez une bonne semaine ! ;)


	14. Chapitre 13 : Wolf-Girl

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 13, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

**mimi34** : Merci pour ta review ;) On est bien d'accord sur le fait qu'elle méritait de mourir mdr ! Céleste s'ennuie, elle est toujours toute seule, et comme tu l'as dit, c'est compréhensible ! Elle ne s'est pas encore décidée, c'est aussi difficile pour elle que pour Klaus. Pour le bébé, moi seule en ait la réponse ;P (et ma correctrice, mais c'est normale mdr).

Merci à vous tous lecteurs ! Ainsi qu'à ma correctrice, qui doit être exaspérée par mes fautes de syntaxe... ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 : Wolf-girl…<span>**

Quelques jours venaient de passés depuis que Céleste avait expliqué à Klaus qu'elle était dépassée par la situation, et qu'il avait deviné sans mal que l'idée de quelques jours ailleurs lui traversait la tête. Il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même en était si énervé que, certaines nuits, il passait son temps à boire quelques verres. A côté de ça, l'Hybride faisait tout son possible pour éviter leurs invités de Mystic Falls dont il n'avait jamais apprécié la présence. Entre sa sœur qui roucoulait avec l'ancien barman, Elena qui en faisait de même avec Damon, Bonnie et Caroline qui ne faisaient que de parler même en dormant, et Stefan qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire redevenir son vieil ami le Boucher, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il n'y avait seulement que l'amie de son étoile, Coline, qu'il arrivait un peu à supporter à petite dose. Et même alors, il avait du mal car il savait qu'elle empêchait en partie Stefan de redevenir lui-même ! _Vivement qu'ils repartent dans leur trou perdu…_ Songea-t-il en prenant une gorgée de Bourbon, les coudes posés sur le comptoir du bar, en milieu d'après-midi. Heureusement pour lui, leur départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Il senti quelqu'un lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, le sortant ainsi de son état désespéré. « Hey, Klaus ! Ca va ? On dirait que tu viens de sortir d'un siècle de torture ! Plaisanta le vampire qui s'installa à sa gauche.

- C'est tout comme, Marcel…

- C'est Céleste qui te met dans cet état là ? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, elle n'y est pour rien… Soupira l'Hybride en prenant une autre gorgée.

- Je voudrai bien t'aider, mais vu que tu n'es pas à l'hôtel du Palais Royal et habitant je ne sais où, j'aurai du mal.

Klaus tourna un regard sérieux vers le jeune homme, qui leva les mains au ciel.

- Eh, l'ami, je comprends ! Tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance, mais on se connait tout les deux. Tu ne crois pas que me cacher l'endroit où tu vis est curieux ?

L'originel ne prit que quelques rapides secondes pour trouver quelque chose à dire à son ancien élève.

- Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tu pourrais t'être ligué contre moi.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Klaus, je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais bien !

- Les gens changent, Marcel, dit-il en le fixant avec assurance.

Le vampire plissa légèrement les yeux, mais finit par se détourner de lui et commanda la même chose que l'Hybride. Ce dernier noya son sourire victorieux en finissant son verre, puis se tourna dos au bar pour observer les clients. Certains riaient, d'autres parlaient tranquillement, alors que quelques humains sentaient l'alcool à plein nez. Mais un sourire en coin s'étira sur son visage à l'apparition d'une étoile à l'entrée du bar. La jolie brune passa la porte avec confiance, se dirigeant dans sa direction d'une gracieuse démarche. La voir remettait l'Hybride d'aplomb pour le reste de la journée.

- Bonjour, trésor, lui sourit-il alors qu'elle s'installait à sa droite.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Je crois que tu viens d'embellir sa journée ! Lança Marcel en ricanant.

Klaus gronda de mécontentement, se réinstallant correctement pour commander un autre verre.

- On n'a plus souvent l'occasion de te voir ici ! Fit le vampire à la nouvelle venue.

- Il m'arrive de faire plusieurs allés-retours entre ici et d'autres villes du coin, mentit-elle. J'aime ne pas rester au même endroit.

- Te lasserais-tu de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

- Ca jamais ! J'aime trop cette ville pour m'y ennuyer.

- Alors au Vieux Carré ! Fit-il en levant son verre.

Céleste hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis s'accouda au comptoir pour observer son compagnon. Ce dernier faisait mine d'avoir reprit sa mauvaise humeur devant Marcel, mais fit un clin d'œil discret à l'étoile qui dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire d'amusement. Elle aimait bien joué, ces temps-ci… Cela lui permettait de recouvrer un peu de cette liberté manquante.

- Dis-moi, Céleste. Tu viendras à la fête de ce soir ? Lança Marcel.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir, il faut que je passe voir une de mes amies qui vit loin d'ici. J'essaierai !

- C'est déjà ça ! Et au fait, navré de t'emprunter souvent Klaus, mais le fait que son sang puisse guérir les morsures de loup-garou est plutôt avantageux. Surtout quand un loup rode dans les parages !

- Un loup ? Vous ne l'avez pas attrapé ? Demanda-t-elle en cachant sa profonde curiosité.

- Non, mais mes gars y travaillent et je sens qu'on est proche du but ! Assura-t-il.

- Et vous savez qui c'est ?

- Aucune idée, seulement que c'est une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux châtains foncé, les yeux verts, environ un mètre quatre-vingt…

- Et c'est tout ? Plutôt détaillé pour une simple description ! Ricana-t-elle.

- On prend le plus de caractéristique physique possible pour pouvoir les reconnaitre, mais on ne connait pas son identité pour autant.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué… Marmonna Klaus.

- Vas-y ! Je t'en pris ! Pars à la recherche d'une louve que t'as jamais vu ! Répliqua Marcel.

- J'ai un odorat bien plus développé que le tien, ça ne serait pas très compliqué.

- La ville est grande je te ferais remarqué !

- Mais je suis un originel !

- Et vous êtes surtout bien des hommes ! Intervint l'étoile. Toujours à vous pavaner et montrer qui est le plus fort. C'est pitoyable !

- Eh ! T'es dure ! Râla le vampire.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Parles, mon cœur. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il est facile de faire tout oublier à une femme ne serait-ce qu'avec une simple phrase _bien prononcée_, assura Klaus en murmurant les derniers mots tout en se redressant sur son siège.

L'Hybride attisa la curiosité de la jeune femme, qui plissa les yeux alors qu'il tournait son regard vers elle.

- Et tu entends quoi par là ?

- Voyons, mon cœur… Souffla-t-il avant de rapprocher de lui d'un geste rapide le tabouret de l'étoile.

Cette dernière sursauta sous l'effet de surprise, le laissant se rapprocher jusqu'à toucher son oreille du bout des lèvres. Il lui murmurait si bas que Marcel avait du mal à attendre, mais le peu qu'il avait comprit le fit exploser de rire. Céleste déglutissait difficilement, les yeux fermés et le cœur emballé. Cependant, bien que les chuchotements de l'originel étaient majoritairement des choses… biens spécifiques à un certain domaine, il glissa au moment du fou rire du vampire quelques paroles en lien avec le sujet précédent :

_- Trouves-moi cette louve._

L'Hybride recula à la fin de sa tirade, alors que Marcel riait encore d'une Céleste perdue.

- Je te hais… Murmura-t-elle d'un air sombre et troublé.

Mais les éclats de rire du vampire la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Cria-t-elle soudainement.

Marcel s'arrêta net, observant quelque chose sur le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils. L'étoile regarda au même endroit, plus précisément le verre d'alcool de l'Hybride, et se traita mentalement d'idiote. _Les hormones…_ Songea l'originel avec frustration.

- Génial, trésor, soupira-t-il.

- Hum, désolée, souffla-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Le roi du Quartier Français observait avec curiosité l'étrange flamme qui dansait dans le petit récipient, apercevant l'une des compétences de la jeune femme. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers elle, la fixant d'un air sérieux et grave. Céleste ne détourna pas pour autant les yeux, un petit air de défis au fond de ses prunelles.

- Bon, et bien je crois que tu devrais rentrée maintenant que tu as fichu en l'air mon verre d'alcool, déclara Klaus après avoir analyser la situation. N'est-ce pas, trésor ?

L'étoile soupira bruyamment en reprenant son état normal, et lui servit un sourire sarcastique en descendant du tabouret.

- Ne devenez pas saoul ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir, puis disparaitre après voir passé la porte.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Fit Marcel avec un ton sérieux.

- C'était quoi, quoi ?

- Un verre ne s'enflamme pas tout seul, Klaus !

- Céleste aime le mystère, elle te l'a bien dit. Voilà une des choses dont elle est capable, dit-il simplement avec une pointe de défi. Pourquoi ? Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

L'originel le fixait jusqu'au plus profond de son regard, attendant sa réponse dans un silence glacial. Marcel plissa à nouveau les yeux, un air de méfiance imprimé sur son visage, mais finit par étirer un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non ! Simple question. Un autre verre ? C'est moi qui offre.

- Si tu y tiens ! » Klaus se détendit sur son siège, un sourire satisfait en apparence, mais la mâchoire serrée derrière le masque. Toute cette mascarade avait parfois tendance à l'irrité davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**« Cedarwood Road » de U2.**

Céleste parcourait les rues depuis bientôt une demi-heure, entièrement concentrée sur la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir. Ses sens étaient au maximum de leur capacité, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour le moment était une odeur infime de loup sur un banc dans le quartier des sorcières. Elle poussa un long soupir d'agacement, juste avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la rue. La jolie brune tourna la tête sur sa droite, puis se dirigea à vive allure vers le trottoir. Le long d'une poutre persistait une odeur encore fraiche qui lui était familière. La louve avait dû s'appuyer sur le bois pour regarder le beau monde passer, avant de finalement… longer la rue. _Bien, bien, bien…_ Se dit l'étoile en souriant d'un air sombre. _Que la chasse commence !_

Klaus riaient avec Marcel, toujours dans le même bar, toujours au comptoir depuis bientôt une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes de son ancien apprenti entre à vive allure dans le bâtiment, un air grave sur la figure. Il marcha droit vers eux, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son maître pour lui expliquer la situation dans un chuchotement. Le métis perdit son sourire fêtard, le remplaçant par un air sérieux et impatient. « Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda l'Hybride.

Marcel le considéra un instant, puis regarda son sbire et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui donner son accord.

- On a trouvé des traces de la louve menant jusqu'à la forêt, dans le bayou, expliqua le jeune vampire.

- Alors c'est une bonne nouvelle pour ton empire ! Sourit Klaus à son hôte.

- Continu, Laurent.

- Il y avait ses traces, mais il y avait aussi celle d'une autre personne. Au vu de la distance entre les marques laissées, on peut affirmer que cette personne la suit, ou même la poursuit. On a trouvé des griffures sur certains troncs et des branches cassées.

- Alors ? Fit Marcel à l'originel. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Je me demande qui à part nous voudrait la suivre. Pas toi ?

- C'est une bonne question qui aura bientôt sa réponse, de toute évidence. » Affirma-t-il avec une tranquillité extérieur, qui contrastait avec la tempête qui faisait ravage dans son esprit. Klaus espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Céleste, ou alors si c'était bien elle, qu'elle partirait rapidement avant de se faire découvrir par l'un des hommes de Marcel. Ces derniers étaient sûrement en train d'attendre l'apparition du _roi_ à l'entrée du bayou, donnant un peu de longueur d'avance à l'étoile. Restait à savoir si l'immortelle était au courant qu'à l'orée des bois, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elles…

Céleste esquiva un coup en riant, un air moqueur et mauvais sur le visage. Elle attrapa la gorge de son assaillante avec facilité, puis l'envoya se ramasser en toute beauté un peu plus loin contre le sol terreux du bayou. Elle la rejoignit aussitôt, la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

**Fin.**

« J'aurai dû me douter que c'était toi ! La description des sbires de Marcel t'allait parfaitement, sauf qu'il manquait bien évidemment le côté salope, fit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Hayley ? Tyler n'est pas avec toi ? Étonnant ! Vu qu'il a laissé tomber Caroline pour une garce. Heureusement pour elle, ce type est d'une lourdeur…

- Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de moi comme ça ! Ni de Tyler !

- Je fais ce qui me chante, la louve ! Ce que tu n'as d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir compris. Où est-il ?

- Pas là !

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me mens pas… Grogna-t-elle en s'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Je ne te mens pas ! Pesta-t-elle en se relevant. Je suis ici pour des raisons personnelles qui ne le concernent pas.

- Tu es incroyable, comme fille ! Tu voles le mec d'une autre et après tu le jettes. Pitoyable…

- J'aime Tyler !

- A d'autre ! Et puis après je m'en fous. Étant donné qu'il est impossible que tu es de la famille ici vu que les loups-garous y ont été chassés, je suis curieuse de la réponse que tu vas me donner…

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires… Maugréa Hayley en haussant le menton.

- Tu as le choix ! Tu me le dis ou je t'y force. Mais là, par contre… ça risque de faire mal, surtout que je suis en manque de torture c'est dernier temps. Alors ?

La louve-garou soupira, puis croisa les bras.

- Je suis à la recherche de mes origines. Mes informations m'ont conduites jusqu'ici, dans ce bayou près de cette ville, mais je ne sais pas par où je dois aller.

- Moi je sais. Je te ramène avec moi au manoir et nous aurons tous une petite discussion intéressante au sujet de Tyler.

- Je ne vous dirais rien !

- C'est ce que tu crois ! Mais navrée de te dire que j'ai fait une petite récolte d'Aconit l'autre jour. Ça va piquer un peu.

- Tu ne me forceras pas à te suivre !

Céleste soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la louve avant de lui attraper fermement le bras, grognant d'agacement lorsqu'Hayley commença à se débattre. La mortelle lui donna un puissant coup dans les côtes, qui lui fit aussitôt lâcher prise. L'étoile lui lança un regard noir, puis s'approcha à nouveau avant d'entamer un combat au corps à corps avec la brunette. Les coups fusaient dans tout les sens, la terre volait autour d'elles, et les branches basses des arbres se brisaient en plusieurs éclats sur leur passage. L'immortelle finit par immobiliser la louve contre un arbre, la main maintenant fermement sa gorge, alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

- Je dois dire que ça défoule bien ! Passons, ce n'est pas le plus important. Soit tu me suis de ton propre gré, soit je t'y force et je te traine derrière moi jusqu'à destination finale. Alors ?

- Lâches-… moi…

- La première proposition, je suppose ? Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu m'amuser encore un peu…

Céleste la laissa tomber au sol après s'être reculer de quelques pas, attendant, immobile et patiente, que la louve se relève. Hayley ne la quittait pas du regard, adossée contre l'arbre tout en époussetant son jean.

- Tu ne m'obligeras pas à parler. Et puis je n'ai rien à vous dire !

- On le vérifiera par nous-mêmes. Viens. » Sans un mot de plus, l'immortelle fit demi-tour et commença à avancer dans la direction de la ville. La louve hésita quelques instants, mais finit par la suivre en gardant plus d'un mètre de distance entre elles. Cette attention fit légèrement rire l'étoile, qui continua néanmoins à marcher en silence. Hayley n'agissait pas lâchement comme une certaine blonde insupportable qu'elle évitait à tout pris de croiser. Et oui, elle faisait tout pour ne pas voir Natasha, autrement, ça en serait finit pour la vie de cette blonde…

Klaus scrutait minutieusement les arbres, attendant sur le parking d'un bar miteux que Marcel finisse d'écouter les rapports de ses hommes, à peu près tous identiques. Ils n'avaient pas aperçut les deux inconnus sortir des bois, mais s'étaient dispersés de façon à les surprendre en train de sortir. Tout cela mettait quelque peu l'Hybride mal-à-l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas reçut de message sur son portable. Mais à coup sûr, Céleste avait certainement oublié le sien au domaine… _Pour une fois, seulement aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu éviter !_ Gronda-t-il en lui-même. « Bien ! On va y aller, annonça Marcel en venant vers lui. On va faire une battue, tous espacés de plusieurs mètres pour ne pas leur laisser de chance. Si tu repères une odeur, fais-le nous savoir.

- Cela m'étonnerait dans un pareil endroit, mentit-il. L'humidité y est forte dans certaines zones. Mais rien ne coûte d'essayer ! » Son ancien protégé hocha la tête, puis fit signe à ses hommes de prendre place. Tous obéirent aussitôt sans broncher, certains avec un air mauvais sur le visage. _S'ils tombent sur Céleste, je ne donnerai pas cher de leur peau…_ Pensa-t-il en étirant lui aussi un sourire sadique. Klaus s'approcha des arbres, laissant assez d'espace entre lui et Marcel pour être tranquille s'il découvrait la moindre piste. _« Si tu repères une odeur, fais-le nous savoir ! » Et puis quoi encore… ?_ Pesta-t-il.

Céleste et Hayley se rapprochaient de la bordure du bayou, la première calme et silencieuse, et la seconde nerveuse et frustrée. « C'est loin ton manoir ? Râla-t-elle.

- Quelle patience.

- Je peux au moins avoir une réponse ?!

- Tu verras bien. Je ne risquerai pas de dire cette information à voix haute.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel, puis croisa les bras en s'arrêtant. L'immortelle s'en était rendu compte en entendant ses bruits de pas se stopper. Elle se tourna vers elle avec agacement.

- On avance.

- Je n'irai pas plus loin. Tu ne me forceras pas à parler.

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! Tu bouges et t'avances ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Pesta-t-elle.

Céleste dû fermer les paupières pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis rouvrit des yeux jaunes.

- Il serait moins suicidaire de me suivre que de rester immobile comme une idiote. Avances, _maintenant_. Et je ne me répéterai pas.

Hayley haussa le menton, mais finit par faire quelques pas en avant. L'étoile la regarda sans bouger, puis poursuivit son chemin en silence. Au bout de quelques mètres, ce fut à son tour de s'arrêter net. Céleste la stoppa en étirant son bras sur le côté au moment où la louve allait la devancer, cette dernière manquant de crier d'énervement si l'immortelle ne lui avait pas lancer un regard noir.

- Il y a des vampires tout près. Beaucoup.

- On n'a qu'à les contourner ! Dit-elle avec un ton d'évidence.

- Crois-tu que je n'y avais pas pensé ?! Quand je dis _beaucoup_ de vampire, c'est qu'il y en a assez pour faire une battue !

- Quoi ?!

- Une battue, ce que font les chasseurs pour repousser les animaux pour pouvoir les abattre lorsqu'ils sont coincés ! Déclara-t-elle avec ennui. Ils se déploient à l'orée des bois et avancent en ligne.

- Oh ! Ca va, je sais ce que c'est ! Râla la louve. On fait quoi, alors ?

- Ils seront plus nombreux à la tombée de la nuit si on ne sort pas d'ici maintenant. On rebrousse chemin jusqu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de là, et de toute évidence en courant ! » Céleste ne perdit pas de temps et lui attrapa le bras sans délicatesse. Elle courut l'instant d'après aussi vite que possible, tout en essayant de garder une allure semblable à la mortelle. Elles devaient s'éloigner autant que possible d'eux pour réfléchir à un moyen d'échappatoire, ce qui serait compliqué si la louve n'augmentait pas la course…

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, épuisées. Mais l'étoile ne laissa pas le temps à Hayley de reprendre son souffle. « Viens, il y a un cabanon là-bas.

- Une… Une seconde…

- On n'a pas le temps !

L'immortelle avança sans l'attendre, jusqu'à atteindre une vieille cabane en bois située au bord d'une rivière. Elle n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais état, bien que la vie ne semblait pas vraiment y grouiller… Elle entra à l'intérieur et observa avec curiosité cette étrange habitation, surtout la cheminée. Dessus y était disposé des cadres, certains vides, d'autres avec des photos jaunies, et d'autres bibelots poussiéreux qui prouvaient bien que l'endroit avait déjà été habité.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Hayley en entrant.

- Aucune idée. Quelqu'un y a vécu, mais qui, bonne question… Passons. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Ils ont déjà dû parcourir une bonne marge, ce qui nous laisse que peu de temps pour trouver une solution.

- Génial… J'espère que tu as un plan !

- Je ne suis pas à ton service, la louve ! Cesse de te conduire comme une effronté si tu ne veux pas que je donne en pâture aux vampires… Grogna-t-elle.

Hayley serra la mâchoire, mais resta néanmoins silencieuse.

- Bien. Maintenant, laisses-moi réfléchir… Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

La mortelle croisa les bras en se déplaçant d'un air las dans l'ancienne habitation, alors que l'étoile restait immobile, encrée dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois minutes qu'elle sembla revenir soudainement à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda la louve en l'apercevant étirer un sourire.

- J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, mais il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Et si tu m'en parlais ?

- L'idée est simple. Tu sais te battre, mais sais-tu grimper aux arbres ? » Hayley haussa les sourcils, devant une étoile satisfaite. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de vraiment se défouler, cette fois ?

**« Tighten Up » de The Black Keys.**

Un des hommes de Marcel marchait en pleine concentration dans les bois depuis au moins vingt minutes. Deux de ses congénères étaient visibles sur sa droite et sa gauche, ce qui était le cas pour chacun des membres du groupe du _roi_, sauf bien évidemment pour l'originel, qui lui occupait son attention à un espace beaucoup plus grand et donc éloigné d'eux. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, comme plusieurs d'entre eux, et donc à son jugement et ses recherches. Le vampire était persuadé que l'Hybride avait quelque chose à voir avec leur battue. Un craquement d'origine inconnue le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Il jeta un regard attentif aux environs, puis siffla entre ses doigts pour avertir ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers en avertir deux autres, et ainsi ils se regroupèrent tout les cinq avec méfiance, observant attentivement les arbres qui ployaient fièrement devant eux. Mais rien. « Fausse alerte, les mecs. Désolé.

Mais un nouveau craquement retenti, plus clair cette fois-ci, et juste derrière eux. Les vampires se retournèrent rapidement, et remarquèrent avec étonnement une jeune femme debout devant eux avec un air hautain sur le visage. La grande brune croisa les bras, attendant avec impatience que quelque chose arrive.

- Euh… Je crois que c'est bon là, fit-elle en regardant avec crainte quatre des vampires s'avancer vers elle. Quand je dis que c'est bon, c'est que je pense que c'est le moment ! _Là_ ! _Maintenant_ ! Bon sang, bouges-toi !

Un bruit de suffoquement fit arrêter les quatre hommes, les sourcils froncés et un air confus sur le visage. Ils se retournèrent avec curiosité vers leur camarade resté en retraie, quelque peu perdu en le voyant crispé et tendu, la bouche entre-ouverte dont un bruit sourd et étouffé peiné à sortir. Puis le son de quelque chose que l'on arrache brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer. L'instant d'après, le vampire tomba à genoux, puis sur le sol, inerte, un trou béant dans le dos, découvrant une silhouette féminine qui s'était faite une certaine réputation grâce à son amant dans le Quartier Français. Elle laissa l'organe sanglant, qu'elle tenait dans sa main, s'écraser dans un splash spongieux, un air aussi sombre que la nuit la plus obscure sur le visage.

- Personne n'a le droit de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Oh pardon… C'était un ami à vous ? Lança-t-elle avec ironie.

Dans un cri de guerre, l'un des quatre vampires restant fonça droit sur elle, suivi de deux autres, alors que le dernier d'entre eux se dirigeait vers la louve. Cette dernière se défendait aussi bien que cela était possible contre un vampire, refusant de poser genoux à terre face à un type qui ne lui voulait certainement pas du bien. Céleste faisait qu'en à elle face à trois hommes baraqués, mais très jeune comparé à elle. Le premier qui s'approcha d'elle se retrouva avec un bras brisé en tout sens, puis, à mesure des coups, la tête arrachée. Quant aux deux autres, ils l'attaquèrent ensemble de front. C'est avec déception que l'immortelle ressue un coup dans les côtes et un autre dans la mâchoire, mais c'est avec puissance qu'elle les redonna à leurs propriétaires. Tout deux se retrouvèrent un peu sonné par l'attaque, mais renchaînèrent aussitôt qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs esprits. Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes, avant que l'étoile n'ait finalement décidé que le jeu était fini. Plus loin, Hayley se débattait toujours contre le vampire, qui l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à un arbre. Elle était coincée, impuissante face à un immortel qui tenait une branche pointue dans sa main. Il leva son bras, près à lui transpercer le cœur, mais resta immobile en émettant un suffoquement, les yeux écarquillés sur un visage crispé. Il tomba ensuite au sol, mort, alors que Céleste se tenait juste derrière, son cœur en main.

- Finit ! On peut y aller, déclara l'étoile en jetant naturellement l'organe vital au sol.

- T'es vraiment étrange comme fille…

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. On y va, le soleil se couche, déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

- Génial… Soupira Hayley en la suivant. A cause de toi mon tee-shirt ne ressemble plus à rien. Il est tâché de sang !

- Tu m'as vu ? Ricana-t-elle.

La louve regarda l'étoile, et remarqua que ses bras, son visage et ses vêtements étaient tous recouverts de sang.

- A oui, en effet. » Céleste rigola en observant son visage choqué, mais continua son chemin sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. La mortelle dû courir pour la rattraper, laissant des cadavres déchiquetés derrières elles…

Céleste et Hayley passèrent la grande porte de l'habitation au bout d'une heure, ayant du rentrer à pieds tout en faisant attention aux vampires, qui circulaient à présent dans les rues sombres de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Presque aussitôt, une grande blonde bien familière entra dans le hall en provenance du salon. Elle était au téléphone et observait avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée l'immortelle couverte de sang. « Elle est ici, c'est bon. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est la louve avec elle… A tout de suite, fit la blonde avant de raccrocher.

- Rebekah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- On se demandait où tu étais passée ! Marcel et ses hommes ont trouvés des cadavres dans le bayou. J'imagine que c'est ton œuvre ?

- C'était soit ça, soit on était découverte. En attendant, j'ai une fille à enfermer.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Hayley.

- Autrement, tu vas t'enfuir. Si tu t'inquiètes pour la place au sous-sol, ne t'en fais pas ! Il y a une grande cellule qui n'attend que toi, fit-elle avec sarcasme avant de lui attraper le bras.

La mortelle se débattait, en vain contre l'immortelle, qui la conduisait tout droit vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Céleste mit une dizaine de minutes à l'enfermer dans une pièce, avant de remonter à la surface pour se diriger vers le salon. Rebekah l'y attendait, ainsi qu'à son plus grand étonnement Kol et Sarah.

- Hey ! Sourit-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

Le vampire était accoudé à la cheminée, et la sorcière installée confortablement sur un fauteuil.

- Salut ! Lui répondit joyeusement Sarah. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! J'avais beaucoup de boulot…

- C'est bien pour ça que les téléphones existent ! Ricana-t-elle. Oh, je voudrai bien te serrer dans mes bras, mais comme tu peux le voir…

- C'est le sang de qui ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- De vampires irrespectueux. Ils l'avaient bien mérité, et je me suis défoulée comme jamais ! Ca va, Kol ?

- Parfaitement bien, jolie créature ! Et toi ? Pas trop dur de supporter mon frère ?

- J'ai entendu !

Au même instant, Klaus entra dans la pièce en cachant son soulagement à l'étoile de feu.

- Oh… ! Mon frère préféré ! Lança Kol avec innocence, ce qui fit rire les trois jeunes femmes.

- Tu es rentrée plus tôt ! Lui fit l'étoile.

- Et toi tu es couverte de sang. Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusée, dans les bois.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a un certain reproche dans ta voix ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Parce que tu aurais préféré qu'on se fasse attraper ?!

- Qui ça _on _?!

- Hayley, c'était la louve que les gars de Marcel ont repéré. Mais ne change pas de discussion !

- Je crois que j'ai un truc à faire… Marmonna Rebekah en sortant rapidement du salon.

Kol l'a suivit juste après, imité par Sarah. Les originels et la sorcière avaient pris l'habitude de sortir au début de leurs disputes. Elles ont beau être rare, même dans une autre pièce ils en avaient parfois mal aux oreilles…

- Je ne change pas de discussion ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'es demandé de trouver cette fille !

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais je crois que je n'ai pas entendu de _merci_ ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !

- C'est ça, ton excuse ?! Je t'ai ramené cette louve sans broncher alors que tu me l'avais demandé au milieu de ton paragraphe… obscène !

- Tu as pourtant eu l'air de te prendre au jeu, _chérie_ !

- Tu sais quoi ?! La prochaine fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose, ne prends même pas la peine d'en parler et fais-le toi-même ! Cracha-t-elle avant de marcher vers la sortie.

- On n'en a pas finit ! Cria-t-il.

- Sauf que je n'ai plus envie de te parler pour le moment ! Répliqua Céleste en sortant de la pièce d'une démarche furieuse.

Klaus la suivit en grognant.

- Sauf que je n'ai jamais dit que c'était finit pour le moment !

- Je m'en contrefous ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Ragea-t-elle.

- Céleste ! Arrêtes-toi immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne t'obéirai jamais, et ça on dirait que tu as toujours du mal à le comprendre ! Je ne suis pas comme tes hybrides ! Gronda-t-elle avant de partir à vitesse étoile vers la chambre.

Elle s'y enferma, geste inutile car il cassera sûrement la poignée, et se dirigea directement vers la salle-de-bain. L'odeur du sang lui montait au cerveau et la rendait davantage agressive. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Klaus défonça la porte de la chambre et la rejoignit en moins d'une seconde.

- Il faut que je me lave, on parlera après !

- Sûrement pas !

- Pour dire quoi ?! Désolée d'avoir voulu sauvé ton plan en tuant ces vampires parce qu'autrement on se serait fait découvert par Marcel et ses sbires ! Grogna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Et si justement ils t'avaient découverte à cause de ça ?! Tu y as pensé ?! Ou mieux encore. Après ta petite démonstration de cet après-midi au bar, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils auraient pu savoir qu'elle plante utiliser contre toi ?!

- Alors c'est ça ?! Tu me gueules dessus parce que tu t'es inquiété ?! Me le dire normalement serait plus agréable à entendre !

- Je ne me suis pas inquiété ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh, cessons de tourner autour du pot, l'Hybride ! Je te connais mieux que personne ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis pas inquiété, c'est grotesque !

- Pourrais-tu me le répéter en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? Parce que j'ai du mal à y croire. Navrée.

L'originel s'approcha d'elle pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, son regard bleu-gris perçant planté dans le sien. Tout ce que Céleste pouvait y lire n'était pas de la colère, mais un profond désir et un amour sans faille. Et de l'inquiétude ! L'instant d'après, ils plongèrent sur leurs lèvres au même moment, engageant un ballet intense et désespéré. Klaus passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant à lui avant de dériver sa bouche sur sa mâchoire. Il déposa plusieurs baisers fiévreux sur sa peau ensanglanté, recueillant au passage le liquide asséché, qui lui montait aussi à la tête.

- Klaus… Il faut que je m'enlève tout ce sang… Souffla-t-elle.

- Alors allons prendre cette douche ensemble. » Susurra-t-il contre sa peau. L'étoile laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge, dont il profita de chaque parcelle avec attention. Le jeune homme s'écarta quelques secondes afin de lui enlever son tee-shirt, ce qu'elle entreprit également avec le sien avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres et enleva, tout comme elle, rapidement son pantalon, puis tout deux ne firent que serpillière de leurs sous-vêtements. Ils approchèrent de la cabine de douche sans se quitter des lèvres, et s'arrêtèrent seulement pour ouvrir la porte coulissante. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la douche, collés l'un à l'autre comme une seule et unique personne. Klaus étira une main pour allumer l'eau chaude, gardant l'autre dans le bas du dos de la jolie brune. Cette dernière passa quant à elle ses bras autour de son cou, puis enroula à vitesse étoile ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'originel grogna, puis plaqua son dos contre la paroi en verre avant de rentrer en elle. Céleste en gémit de plaisir, les yeux fermés alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements. L'originel enlaça leurs doigts, observant avec contemplation l'eau mouiller les cheveux et le visage de son étoile, enlevant les traces de sang. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec douceur et des gestes plus tendres. Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle l'observa à son tour, admirant l'eau goutté de ses cheveux courts et de son menton avec une grâce et une sensualité sans égal. Ils plongèrent dans les regards l'un de l'autre, avant de fondre à nouveau sur leurs lèvres. Les deux amants restèrent dans la cabine de douche plus d'une heure, sans jamais se séparés d'un seul centimètre. Profitant d'un moment qui leur était devenu rare…

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p>

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Marcel ? Des moments Kleste ? De leur dispute ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Hayley ? Je le répète, elle est différente de la Hayley de The Originals, elle n'a pas le même caractère.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de son interaction avec Céleste ?

Car je suis d'humeur généreuse (et c'est rare !), j'ai décidé de vous donner un mini spoiler concernant le bébé... La première lettre du prénom est **H**. Coïncidence ou non avec le prénom **Hope** dans The Originals ? Je ne dirais rien, du moins pas maintenant. J'aime trop vous faire mariner ;)

Voilà, vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus...

Sur ce, bonne semaine ! :)


	15. Chapitre 14 : Departure

Bonsoir !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre est en avance ! Je vais passer ma journée de demain à bosser, alors pour ne pas vous faire attendre, le voici ! :)

**mimi34** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis aussi déçue que toi de ne pas poster les deux autres tomes, j'en suis vraiment fière ! Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas... Mdr j'ai un côté méchant, donc vous faire mariner me donne le sourire ;P

**aliceangela** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir d'ici la fin du tome ^^ Je te laisse lire la suite ! :)

Merci beaucoup à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 : Departure…<strong>

Davina était silencieuse, lisant depuis deux heures un vieux grimoire, aux premiers rayons de soleil. En quelques jours, elle avait appris à maîtriser un peu plus son pouvoir, enchaînant ainsi sorts et petites démonstrations lorsqu'elle était seule. « Je vois que mes livres te servent, remarqua une voix féminine qui lui était devenue bien familière.

- J'ai apprit plusieurs sorts et je sais mieux me contrôler, maintenant. Merci de me les avoir apportés. Où es-tu ? Demanda la sorcière en regardant autour d'elle depuis son siège.

- Regardes là-haut !

La jeune mortelle leva les yeux et découvrit, confortablement assise sur une des vieilles poutres en bois, une étoile.

- Pourquoi tu t'es installée là ?

- J'apprécie parfois la hauteur.

- Les gens normaux restent pied sur terre.

- Qui a dit que j'étais une personne normale ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vais finir par avoir un torticolis si tu restes là-haut ! Râla la jeune fille.

- Pauvre petite mortelle… Souffla-t-elle avec amusement avant de se laisser glisser de la poutre.

Céleste atterrit gracieusement au sol, puis marcha jusqu'à la petite sorcière.

- Qu'apprends-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Un sort qui me permet de contrôler le feu et l'eau. L'autre jour j'ai lu celui de l'air et de la terre.

- Les quatre éléments… Intéressant. Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider. Tu m'as déjà prêté ces livres !

- Je suis rarement généreuse, tu devrais profiter de l'occasion ! Lui assura l'immortelle.

- Dans ce cas… Soupira Davina avec sérieux, juste avant de dévoiler un petit sourire impatient.

L'étoile se plaça au milieu de la chambre en quelques pas, puis fixa la seconde suivante un chandelier posé sur la table de chevet.

- Allumes ces bougies.

Davina était capable de toutes les allumer. Mais en gardant le contrôle, elle se limitait dans la puissance utilisée. Davina regarda l'étoile avec un certain trac, mais se concentra néanmoins jusqu'à ce que trois flammes sur six apparaissent. Ces dernières disparurent aussitôt dans sa confusion la plus totale. Elle tourna son regard vers l'immortelle, et remarqua son regard sérieux. Céleste pouvait être très sérieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait !

- Recommences, et allumes-les toutes.

- Mais je risque de mettre le feu à la chambre !

- Je l'en empêcherai, c'est bien pour cela que je préfère t'aider pour cet élément en particulier. Recommences.

La sorcière serra légèrement la mâchoire face à une Céleste autoritaire, qui avait changé son masque de jeune femme protectrice à celui de professeur particulier. Davina regarda encore une fois le chandelier.

- Respire calmement, vide ton esprit. Imagines les flammes apparaitre sous tes yeux, leur brûlure, leur pouvoir. Imprègnes-toi de l'élément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, six flammes dansèrent. Davina étira un grand sourire, puis regarda Céleste qui lui fit un fier signe de tête.

- J'ai réussi sans brûler la chambre ! Ricana-t-elle avec joie.

- J'ai vu ça ! Je savais que tu y arriverais, sinon je ne t'aurai pas apporté tout ces grimoires. Mais ça c'était le plus facile. Plus compliqué maintenant. Étire les flammes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme ça.

L'étoile observa le chandelier sous le regard curieux de la sorcière, qui leva les sourcils avec étonnement en apercevant les flammes s'allonger horizontalement. Apercevant son engouement, Céleste sourit et détacha une petite boule de feu avant de la faire voler jusqu'à elle. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle l'emprisonna dans sa main. Davina regarda avec confusion les cinq bougies allumées, puis l'immortelle qui s'avançait vers elle. Cette dernière plaça une main devant son visage avant de l'ouvrir, découvrant la flamme manquante.

- Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu n'y arriveras pas en un quart d'heure, ni même en cinq ans.

- Mais tu peux m'apprendre !

- Passes tes doigts près de la flamme.

Davina s'exécuta, mais retira presque aussitôt sa main avec une grimace de douleur.

- Tu n'es pas assez forte pour supporter le feu sur ta peau, il te faut beaucoup d'entrainement. Plus tard. Pas maintenant.

- Très bien…

- Parfait, ravie de ta compréhension. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

- Serait-ce de la solitude et de l'ennui que j'entends ?

- Non, c'est… Enfin tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais…

- A chacune de mes visites. Mais comme tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici, j'ai moins de temps à te consacrer.

- Je ne _peux_ _pas_ sortir d'ici !

- Bien sûr que si. Je peux te protéger à l'extérieur, bien mieux que Marcel et ses hommes. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

- Mais Marcel ne voudrait pas… Il ne sait même pas qu'on se connait.

- Il me semble qu'il fait une fête ce soir.

- Je lui ai déjà demandé, il a refusé.

- Insistes un peu plus.

- La dernière fois que je lui ai demandée, il a accepté, mais la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme prévue…

- Klaus ? Je sais qu'il a tenté de te forcer à la coopération. Il n'a pas toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de patience. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'y rendrai. Si je t'y vois, nous ferons comme si nous nous voyons pour la première fois. Puis je pourrai t'emmener dehors quand tu le voudras.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? C'est pour Klaus ?

- Non, tu n'y ais pas du tout ! Je t'apprécie, petite sorcière. Sincèrement. La vie ne t'a pas toujours fait de cadeau, et à moi non plus. Tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher, cette amie dont tu m'avais parlé, Monique, et ça t'a consumé de l'intérieur.

- Tu as aussi perdu quelqu'un ?

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Je vais être en retard. Bonne journée, Davina. » Sur ce, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partie à vitesse étoile de la vieille église. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à ça. Klaus connaissait l'histoire d'Aléa, tout comme ses sœurs, Sarah aussi, Rebekah n'en connaissait que quelques bribes, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Céleste rentra rapidement à la plantation, gara sa voiture devant l'habitation et se dépêcha d'aller à l'intérieur. Tout le monde semblait se préparer pour le départ, ce qui rendait vie à l'impression de solitude que l'étoile avait supporté pendant deux mois. Une dizaine de jours était passé depuis l'arrivé des invités de Mystic Falls, ce qui l'avait occupée et ravie. Dans le hall, des valises étaient éparpillées sur le sol, attendant patiemment qu'on les emmène jusqu'aux voitures garés dans la cour. Ce fut un bruit de talon aiguille qui tira l'étoile de son observation. « Tu vas aussi repartir aujourd'hui, Bekah ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant la blonde entrer dans la pièce.

- Mon jet nous attend Matt et moi pour l'Europe. La prochaine fois je reviendrai te rendre visite sans la bande d'Elena, sois-en certaine ! A toi, mon frère incorrigible et la petite chose.

- _La petite chose_ n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester invisible ! Soupira-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Vivement qu'elle sorte…

- Je suis persuadée qu'en deux semaines tu auras doublé de tour de taille ! Lança Rebekah.

- Quelle délicatesse…

- Je sais, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, sourit la blonde avec plaisanterie.

Céleste ricana à sa remarque, puis s'excusa en raison d'une faim incessante. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, y prit un paquet de chips dont elle en mangea quelques unes, et regarda Rebekah apparaitre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Très diététique.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai faim, je mange.

- Dis, ne serais-tu pas de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis comme je suis.

- D'abord l'étoile se met à dévorer tout ce qu'il y a dans les placards, puis grogne lorsqu'on lui fait une remarque. Eh bah c'est du beau, tout ça !

- Je ne grogne pas ! Et puis je ne mange certainement pas tout ce qu'il y a dans les placards vu qu'ils sont toujours pleins !

- Céleste, Céleste, Céleste… Les nouveaux domestiques vont chaque jour faire les courses pour garder les placards toujours remplis, car mon frère leur en a donner l'ordre. Tu es la seule à ne pas t'en être rendu compte ! Nous même qui sommes là depuis quelques jours l'avons remarqué aussi facilement qu'un nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu te voiles la face.

- Mais je… Klaus ne m'a rien dit…

- Mon frère veut protéger son étoile, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix.

- Je vais le tuer… Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'assoir sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central. Il n'a pas à me protéger.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. J'attends ce moment depuis une éternité !

- S'il doit mourir, c'est de mes mains. Je l'ai toujours dit. Et puis c'est ton frère !

- As-tu idée d'à quel point c'est frustrant de se retrouver enfermer dans une boîte et de se réveiller un siècle plus tard dans un monde qui a littéralement changé ?

- Pas la moindre, non. Mais tout de même !

La blonde haussa les épaules, puis arracha à vitesse surhumaine le paquet de nourriture des mains de l'étoile.

- Eh ! Rend-le moi !

- Il faut bien que je t'embête un peu avant de partir ! Sourit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle reçut en réponse un grognement furieux de la part de Céleste, dont les yeux bleus ciel lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu vois que tu grognes !

L'étoile grogna à nouveau, puis, alors que Rebekah sortait de la pièce, partie à sa poursuite. La blonde riait dans les couloirs du manoir, semant à chaque approche une immortelle énervée.

- _Rebekah !_ Je te préviens, je fais entrée Luna et je lui ordonne de t'étriper !

- Je n'entends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que ton bébé t'empêche de me rattraper !

Un râle furieux retenti en écho entre les murs, sous les rires amusés de l'originelle. Cette dernière heurta néanmoins une silhouette masculine, affichant à son tour un air agacé.

- Pousses-toi de mon chemin, Salvatore !

- Eh, c'est toi qui me fonce dedans !

A peine une seconde plus tard, Céleste apparut aux côtés de la blonde et lui arracha le paquet des mains.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur ne veut pas s'excuser.

- Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Rétorqua Damon. C'est pas moi qui cours dans les couloirs !

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ?! De vrais gamins ! Râla l'étoile.

- On dirait mon frère ! S'esclaffa Rebekah. Nik, sors de ce corps ! » Céleste lui donna un grand coup dans l'épaule, puis se détourna d'eux d'une démarche colérique. Elle ignora la suite de la dispute et se contenta de partir en direction du salon. _Qu'ils se débrouillent…_ Grommela-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'était sûrement pas un arbitre ! C'est donc avec agacement que la belle étoile se défoula sur le paquet de chips au fond d'un fauteuil, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

L'automne était bien là. La baisse légère de température s'était ressentit, mais malgré tout la chaleur était toujours là. L'air était sec, chaud, parfois aussi étouffant qu'en été, ce qui contrastait avec l'apparence des arbres. Ces derniers arboraient leurs couleurs de saison, jaune, orange, feuilles aux nuances chaudes tachetés de brun, et s'étaient composés à leurs pieds une couverture pour l'hiver. De temps à autre, une légère brise venait faire résonner son chant calme entre les bâtisses de la ville, et une pluie fine passait par là pour rafraichir ses habitants. C'était une belle ville, la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et ce, en toute saison.

**« Walkabout » de Augustines.**

De nombreux mouvements dans l'entrée sortirent l'étoile de ses pensées. Par curiosité, même si elle se doutait bien de ce qui s'y passait, Céleste se releva du fauteuil et alla dans le hall. Elle avait vu juste. La porte grande ouverte laissait passée trois hybrides qui enchainaient les allés-retours des voitures aux valises. Elle reconnu Nate, Kimberley et Dean, qui bien qu'à cause du lien qui les unissait à Klaus, étaient les plus fidèles et loyaux à l'originel. « Des gardes du corps ? Ricana-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers la belle blonde originelle, assise sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Non et heureusement ! Je les aurai tués dans le cas contraire. Klaus les a fait venir de Mystic Falls pour avoir un peu de renfort au cas où, alors je profite de la situation !

- Je vois ça, ricana-t-elle. Mais je me demande ce que Klaus dirait s'il apprenait que tu leur ordonnais de s'occuper de tes petites affaires.

- Que m'importe ce que pense ou dit mon frère. Il n'ait pas là et je ne laisse personne dicter ma conduite !

- Bonne état d'esprit, ma sœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte, où Elijah se tenait avec sa classe habituelle, habillé de son costume-cravate.

- Elijah ! S'exclama Rebekah avant de courir vers lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis s'écarta de lui avec un air désapprobateur.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler !

- Navré, Bekah. Mais ce que je pensais être une affaire de quelques jours s'est avérée être bien plus longue. Une histoire de vampires enragés.

- Soit, mais ne va pas m'oublier !

- Comment un frère pourrait-il oublié sa sœur, voyons ?

- Moi je le fais très bien !

- Kol… Gronda la blonde.

Le vampire cadet était appuyé à l'arche qui séparait le hall du salon, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?! Râla Rebekah.

- J'ai le droit d'ennuyer ma sœur tant qu'elle est là ! Un peu comme le coup que tu as fais à Céleste.

- _Je te hais_ !

- Mais non ! Tout le monde m'adore. Je suis un type génial !

- Un abruti de première !

- Tu es jalouse de mon intelligence, avoues-le !

- C'est la pire ânerie que tu n'es jamais dite !

- Je dis toujours la vérité.

- Je vais t'étrangler !

- Je suis plus rapide que toi !

La blonde entama une course poursuite après son petit frère dans tout le manoir, laissant Elijah et Céleste dans un hall plus calme.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Céleste. Vous avez un peu changé, dites-moi.

- Oui… La grossesse ne m'épargnera apparemment pas !

- C'est tout à fait naturel, mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous enchantez. Je me trompe ?

- Même après deux mois, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. J'essaie d'éviter de l'aborder.

- Je comprends, néanmoins… Si vous me permettez d'être honnête avec vous, je dois vous rappeler que ce n'est pas en essayant d'éviter ce fait que vous serez plus à votre aise avec le bébé.

- Je sais, seulement… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi !

- Je le conçois bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je me porte garant !

- Merci beaucoup, Elijah. Vous savez toujours trouver les bons mots pour ce genre de situation.

- Je fais de mon mieux, lui sourit-il. Bien, je vais vous laisser, il faut que je passe un appel.

- Merci encore.

Le vampire hocha la tête, puis parti à l'étage en direction de sa chambre. L'originel était de loin le plus humble et le plus sage des Mikaelson. Quelques secondes plus tard, les invités de quelques jours rentrèrent dans le hall, mise à part Rebekah. L'étoile fut assaillie par une blonde et une métisse.

- Tu vas nous manquer ! Souffla Caroline.

- Tu nous appelles, sinon je reviens ici et je te fous l'anévrisme le plus douloureux que tu n'es jamais eu ! La prévint Bonnie avant de rire. Je plaisante, naturellement.

- J'espère bien ! Par contre… Vous m'étranglez un peu…

- Désolée ! Excuse-nous…

Les deux filles se reculèrent avec embarra.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a du chemin à faire ! Informa Damon avant de recevoir un coup à l'épaule en provenance de Matt. Eh ! C'est pas parce que ta copine est l'originelle que t'as forcément le droit de faire ça !

- Je fais également parti de ses amis, Damon ! Lança Céleste. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve.

- Bien sûr que non, naturellement ! Sourit-il avec sarcasme.

- On peut y aller ! Fit Rebekah en arrivant dans le hall.

- Super. A la prochaine ! Lança l'aîné des Salvatore à l'étoile, mais avec un sourire plus sincère. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir !

- C'est réciproque, sourit l'étoile en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

- Appelles-nous ! Répéta Bonnie en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

- Ne t'en fais pas !

La sorcière lui sourit et alla dehors. Elena la salua d'un signe de main, puis suivit son copain et sa meilleure amie sorcière. L'étoile fut de nouveau attaquée par Caroline, qui lui donna un grand sourire avant de partir à son tour.

- A plus, Céleste !

- Salut, Matt !

- Ne fais pas de connerie, lui dit Rebekah en allant la serrer dans ses bras avant de murmurer : Je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau sur ton lit. Tu vas me manquer, belle-sœur !

- Toi aussi, prends soin de toi, Bekah.

La blonde s'éloigna d'elle avec un sourire, puis sorti en compagnie de Matt. Ne restait plus que Stefan et Coline. La vampire prit le bras de son amie et toutes deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie, le cadet Salvatore derrière elles. Une fois à l'extérieur, Coline l'a serra dans ses bras avant de s'écarter avec un air légèrement plus sérieux.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Céleste !

- Moi aussi, Stefan ! A la prochaine.

Le Salvatore hocha la tête, puis parti vers une des deux voitures juste en face de la demeure. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur du second véhicule, la grecque regarda Céleste droit dans les yeux, et par prudence utilisa sa langue natale :

- θα μου έχουν πει ! (Tu aurais pu m'en parler !)

- να πούμε τι? Είμαι μια χαρά. (Pour dire quoi ? Je vais très bien.)

- αυτό είναι λάθος, Σας άκουσα να μιλάτε Elijah. (C'est faux, je t'ai entendu parler avec Elijah.)

Céleste soupira.

- να μου μιλήσει, Celeste ! (Parles-moi, Céleste !)

- Είναι πολύπλοκο! Αλλά θα προσπαθήσω. θα πρέπει να πάτε. (C'est compliqué ! Mais j'essaierai. Tu devrais y aller.)

Coline lui sourit, puis finit par céder et rejoignit à son tour les voitures. Avant de monter dans le même véhicule que Stefan, la vampire se retourna vers elle et lui lança :

- Μην με ξεχάσεις ! (Ne m'oublies pas !)

- ποτέ, Σου έσωσα τη ζωή, μετά από όλα ! (Jamais, je t'ai sauvé la vie, après tout !) » L'étoile lui fit un sourire amusé, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle regarda les voitures partirent. _Des âmes de passage_, songea-t-elle. Elle poussa un long soupir d'appréhension, puis retourna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en pleine réflexion. Qu'allait-elle donc faire pour s'occuper ? Maintenant que Kol et Elijah étaient de retour, peut-être aurait-elle plus l'occasion de faire la conversation.

Et d'un autre côté… Il y avait une fête, ce soir.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Plus court que le précédent, je l'admet ^^

Que pensez-vous du moment Davina/Céleste ?

De la relation entre Céleste et Rebekah ? Et Elijah ?

De Kol ?

De tout ?

Voilà, merci d'être passé et bonne semaine ! ;)


End file.
